Kids Say The Darndest Things
by libaka
Summary: Snape creates a parenting class to test out a new potion. What hilarities will ensue? R&R please! ALERT! OCs are present in this story they are main characters. Based off IcyPanther's Parenting Class with permission.
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns Harry Potter and I based the fic off of IcyPanther's Parenting Class. (With her permission!) It's really good and I definitely suggest it!

This entire fan fiction is dedicated to my older sister. I hope that you like it, even though you don't like fan fiction. Happy Hanukah mi hermana!

NOTICE: This story is a **humor** fic. I have no plans as of yet to include any Lucius angst for Draco, and merely plan on making this fic as funny as I can. There may be a little Hermione angst, but I truly doubt it. I just don't write that type of story…

Kids Say The Darndest Things

CHAPTER ONE: Prologue:

"Are you sure that this is a good idea? The children might be uncomfortable with it…"

"Albus, the potion is perfectly safe. All it does is revert the child back to their six-year old state with no memory of anything beyond that age. It is a wonderful camouflage technique and has no lasting effects."

"But Severus, how long does it last? Wouldn't it be better to test it on your fellow professors?"

"The potion lasts for four weeks at least, by upping the dosage it will last longer. With the permission of each student's parent, I feel that we can monitor the effects on many different types of people. It's the perfect experiment."

"Hm…very well, Severus. However, I propose that we only use it on the seventh years, and create another required class."

"What would this class be, Albus?"

"Let's just call it a…newly established institution in the curriculum for seventh years to teach them how to be better parental units, shall we?"

"Who will conduct this class, Albus?"

"Severus, must you ask such tedious questions? YOU, of course!"

"…Excuse me for misunderstanding, but did you just say I would be teaching this course?"

"It is your potion, is it not? All you have to do is open the class with an explanation of the potion, what the 'assignment' is, and then tell the 'parents' to keep a journal recording any side effects of the potion. I suggest that you split the students into groups of three, so that at each time there are two parents and one child."

"Albus, as long as you split the children into groups and give the list to me later, I will gladly teach the class."

"That sounds fine, Severus. I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Of course, Headmaster."

Severus Snape excused himself from the Headmaster's office and left quietly. As he strolled down the hall to his beloved dungeons, he had no idea what the Headmaster had planned…

The Headmaster sighed deeply, pushed himself out of his chair, and walked over to a small shelf in his office. Perched on the shelf was a raggedy old hat, with rips and tears showing its age. The Headmaster lifted the Sorting Hat down from the shelf, and placed it on his desk beside a long roll of parchment and a newly cut quill.

"Now, my dear old friend. Do you recall the students in the seventh year?"

A rip opened at the base of the Hat, the corners slowly turning up into a mischievous grin. "Recall them? I remember each of the students as if it were but yesterday that I was placed upon their heads. I suppose you would like me to sort them into groups of three?"

"That would be delightful. However, please remember to include our newest transfers into the bunch. We sorted them yesterday, my friend."

"Ah yes, the two young ladies in Ravenclaw? Albus my friend, I have just the group for them."

"Already? Well, that's very good, because I had absolutely no idea where to put them, you see. They are so new, and, if I recall their records correctly, a bit of a handful?"

"Albus, those two will be simply wonderful in this group. However, I do see a problem in a few other groups. Shall we begin sorting?"

"Sort away, friend. You'll be the sorter, I'll be your scribe. Savvy?"

"…Savvy? Albus, you've been watching far too many Muggle movies…"

"Pish posh Hat. They are quite amusing! I'll have to take you sometime…"

"Albus…may we begin?"

"Right, right…first group?"

"Now, I figure that Hannah Abbot will do well with…"

**AN**: Okies, that's chappie numero uno. Like?

Happy New Year to all and to all a good night!

REVIEW FOR ME! I love you all, even those who don't but I'd really appreciate feedback!

Thanks to TamX2 for beta-ing and letting me use her as a base for Missy's character…

MWAHs to y'all!

libaka


	2. Chapter 2: Group Meeting!

Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns Harry Potter and I based the fic off of IcyPanther's Parenting Class. (With her permission!) It's really good and I definitely suggest it!

This entire fan fiction is dedicated to my older sister. I hope that you like it, even though you don't like fan fiction. Happy Hanukah mi hermana!

Now, I forgive people for not reviewing for the first chapter because it was just an opening. Now though, I'd really appreciate the feedback. So, please review!

I'll be updating this once a week. A week for me is Monday through Sunday, meaning I'll update during that time period. Wednesdays will probably be the day I update most often, but my schedule is busy, so I might not have time. But, unless I say differently, I'll be updating once a week.

Kids Say The Darndest Things

CHAPTER TWO: Group meeting!

September 2nd, 1997: Second day of Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

Severus Snape's classroom, seventh years' new class for parents

"-Thus, each and every one of you will be changed into a child, and will be taken care of by the two other students in your group. During this class, you will keep a small journal about the child in your care, recording their responses to their environment, to other child, to other students, as well as how you think the potion may have affected their 'childhood'. Now, I will begin reading off the groups, and demand that no one complain about the groupings. Each and every one has been thought over it great detail, with the Headmaster having the last say. Is this understood?"

Professor Snape glanced around the room, making sure to meet the eyes of every student. Some looked horrified, others confused. Some seemed excited about the project, earnest about the chance to take care of a child. Others seemed resigned. He bet that many prayed that they'd be put with friends, people who they trusted. What Snape did not know was that the class would also be a test of trust for each student.

Snape sighed internally when he saw Hermione Granger's hand shoot up into the air, a question on the tip of her tongue as she silently begged him to call on her.

"Yes, Miss Granger?"

"Sir, I was just wondering. Are the groups made out of the entire seventh year, or are each of the Potions classes split up amongst themselves?"

"The entire seventh year has been sorted together. There may be no house rivalries during the three months of the class. Your other classes have been informed of this change, and your schedules have been changed to accommodate the responsibilities. Each group of three will live in their own separate dorm, and when the groups are assigned, I will tell each group where their new dormitory is along with the password. You will have one day to collect your belongings from your house dorms, and to finish any business before your move tomorrow."

Snape winced inwardly as Hermione nodded at his response, and then held her hand up to ask another question.

"Yes, Miss Granger?" Snape snapped.

"I have one more question, sir." Hermione ignored the snickers around her, allowing the glares of Harry and Ron to silence the other students. "Is there a specific schedule we should follow today or tomorrow to prepare for the class?"

"The rest of your classes today have been canceled. You must pack your trunks and gather your things so that they may be moved to your new dormitories tomorrow. Tomorrow morning, after breakfast, each group must go to their assigned dorm, and accustom themselves to the new area. Each student will get their own room, so I assume some students will want to customize their rooms to suit them. After lunch tomorrow, the potion will be delivered to each dorm in three cups. Each student must drink from a cup, guaranteeing that the change is as random as possible. Then, the day after tomorrow will be when the new schedules begin and classes start."

Snape relaxed as Hermione nodded again and did not seem inclined to further question him. Clearing his throat, he picked the roll of parchment containing the groups up off the desk, unrolled it and began announcing the groups.

"The first group will be…" Snape trailed off as he looked at the first and second groups. Dumbledore HAD to be joking. "Ahem, the first group will be Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley, and Hermione Granger-" Snape was interrupted when Hermione's sighs of relief, Harry and Ron's shouts of 'YES!' and the rest of Gryffindor's high fives and exclamations drowned out the shocked outbursts of the rest of the students.

Rolling his eyes in frustration, Snape called up the three ecstatic students, gave them their dorm assignment with the password written underneath the portrait location and then sent them back to their seats where they grinned happily and high-fived one another. 'How can Albus put them together? Well, the next group is just as bad…'

Clearing his throat to regain the attention of the students, Snape continued with the list. "The second group is Draco Malfoy, Vincent Crabbe, and Gregory Goyle-" Snape once again paused as the Slytherins applauded the placement, with Crabbe and Goyle grinning to one another and applauding stupidly. Snape noticed Draco's horrified stare out of the corner of his eye and imagined what might be going through Draco's head at the moment. 'I'm going to die a very painful death, won't I?'

After giving these three their dorm assignments and watching Draco sit down with his head between his hands, obviously preparing himself to be traumatized as a child, Snape continued reading off the groups. "The next group will be Blaise Zabini, Leah Pasline, and Melissa Pasline." At the vacant stares of the students, Snape added, "Leah and Melissa Pasline are our newest transfer students." He pointed to a bunch of Ravenclaws, where two new students sat quietly.

As the rest of the students began bombarding the two new girls with questions, Snape resigned himself to a very long wait.

"Where are you girls from?"

"Are you guys twins?"

"Why didn't we hear you get Sorted?"

"Are you in Ravenclaw?"

"Will you go out with me?"

As the last comment rang out in the sudden silence and giggles followed, the students watched as the two girls shifted uncomfortably, glanced at one another, and then one looked up at Snape as if for advice. When he nodded his head, one girl stood up, smiled slightly at the other students, and then opened her mouth to answer the questions. "America. Yes. We were Sorted in Headmaster Dumbledore's office. Yes. No, sorry. Any other questions?"

As the room was filled with voices shouting out more questions, Blaise took the moment to study the two girls that he would be living with for the next three months. Not knowing which one was which, he simply glanced them over to see if there were any obvious differences. The one speaking seemed a bit more confident, looking directly into the faces of their interrogators, while the other sat back and allowed her twin to answer the questions. The girl sitting seemed perfectly content to give her sister the spotlight as she talked quietly with one of the Ravenclaws.

Snape cleared his throat, and once again regained the attention of the students. "Let's continue, shall we? You may ask our new… celebrities about themselves at a more convenient time." Snape said nastily. Surprisingly, the two girls only grinned and nodded.

One raised her hand. "Yes, Miss Pasline?"

"If you please sir, I do believe we have not yet received our dorm assignment and the password. If you would be so kind?" The girl smiled prettily at Snape's annoyed glare, and then stood up to receive the three sheets of paper to pass them out to her group mates. Blaise nodded to her as she gave it to him, received a bright grin, and then watched as the girl returned to her seat, not noticing the amazed stares. Why, you ask, were they staring at the poor girl? She had just survived Snape's almighty death glare, without even flinching. She'd even _grinned_ at him. Weird…

Snape continued as if nothing had occurred. "The next group is Terry Boot, Hannah Abbot, and Ernie Macmillan." He handed out the dorm assignments quickly, not leaving time for chitchat. "The next group is Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnigan, and Pansy Parkinson. Next will be Neville Longbottom, Parvati Patil, and Millicent Bulstrode. Next group is Lavender Brown, Daphne Greengrass, and Padma Patil…" As he announced the groups, he passed out the dorm assignments, still leaving no time for the students to talk or cheer.

Once he was done, he dismissed the class and literally collapsed into his desk chair. The groups were often suited for one another, yet he did notice times when he thought they were absolutely preposterous. He realized he would have to look out for a few students when they were in their child form, namely Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger, and Blaise Zabini. He had no idea how they would be treated by their fellow group mates, and, although Hermione wasn't part of his house, he would not tolerate the injury of one of his prize pupils.

He needn't have worried.

Many of the groups stuck together as they left the classroom, hoping, praying, that they could get to know one another better before they became children. Draco glanced around at the other groups, whining internally, 'Why couldn't they be in MY group? Crabbe and Goyle can't take care of a bug, let alone a kid. I'm gonna be dead before my first day as a kid is through!'

He needn't have worried.

By the end of the day, Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle had somehow ended up in a fight, landing one of them in the broken Vanishing Cabinet and missing, the other with some strange affliction on his face, causing him to go to St. Mungo's for treatment, and hopefully a cure. Both were unable to partake in the experiment, for they would both not be back at Hogwarts for at least one month. To Draco's delight, he would not have to work with them. To his disgust, he would be placed in another group, making it a foursome, and changing the length of each period as a child.

He was called into the Headmaster's office, along with three other students, Professor Snape, and Professor Flitwick. Draco sat down carefully in front of the Headmaster, praying for a good group.

"Now, Mr. Malfoy, I am sorry to say that your former group mates have become…incapable of participating in this class. You will be moved into another group. Now, instead of one child for four weeks, it will be two children for six weeks. Your Heads of Houses, the Sorting Hat, and I have all reasoned that this is a good period of time, and should not cause any problems. Does this sound alright?"

Draco nodded, wondering who would be in his group. Glancing at Snape and Flitwick, Draco logically thought, 'Snape is my Head of House, and Flitwick is the Head of Ravenclaw. This means that the group will be made of Slytherins and Ravenclaws. We should get on perfectly fine.'

Dumbledore smiled happily and then introduced Draco's new group mates. "Mr. Malfoy, I know that you know Mr. Zabini from your own house, and Miss Pasline and Miss Pasline will also be part of your group."

Draco nodded at Blaise, acknowledging to himself 'Blaise is such a loner. I really don't know him, but he should be okay. The girls I have no idea who is who, and doubt I'll be able to tell. Ever.'

Dumbledore kindly dismissed the group after he gave Draco his dorm assignment, and smiled as they left together.

:P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P

Blaise trailed slowly behind the two girls, and ended up walking beside Draco. The two looked over at one another, and shrugged. Neither knew what to say as Blaise had never been a part of Draco's gang and had been the bookworm of the House. Draco opened his mouth to start a conversation, but was stopped as the two boys slammed into the two girls, who had paused at an intersection of the halls.

After they had all pulled themselves together, Draco demanded, "Why'd you stop?"

The girl who had spoken in class (they knew because she had a blue shirt on underneath her robes) replied, "Er…we kind of don't know where to go…Last time Professor Flitwick led us to our house, a-and wedon'tknowwhereweare."

Blaise glanced at Draco with one eyebrow raised, and then looked over the two girls carefully. "Which one are you, anyway?" he said politely, taking advantage of the sudden stop to ask the question that had been on his mind all day.

The girl in blue grinned, glanced over at her twin, and answered. "I'm Leah, that's Missy."

Draco tilted his head in confusion. "Missy? But I thought he said your name was Melissa…"

Missy, wincing as he said her full name, brushed her hair out of her face and replied quietly, "I go by Missy. Actually, let's just say I prefer it."

Leah grinned again, adding, "By that she means if you call her Melissa again, she'll kick your butt. Savvy?" She flipped her hair over her shoulder, obviously joking with the two boys.

Draco cocked an eyebrow in Leah's direction, cleared his throat, and pointed to the left hallway. "As a prefect, I know that the Ravenclaw dormitory is somewhere in that direction. The House locations are not revealed to anyone except their own. Maybe Professor Flitwick will come soon and could help you."

Both girls smiled, thanked them, and turned to the left to find their way to Ravenclaw. Leah turned around quickly and said, "See you both tomorrow! We'll meet in the new dorm, okay?"

The boys nodded, and returned to their own common room. When Draco pushed open the portrait, they were greeted with absolute chaos.

"Oh my god! I can't find my sweater! Daphne, you have got to help me!"

"Pans, do you know where my cloak is? I can't find it…"

"Theodore, can you pass me that bag? It has my textbooks in it…"

"Bloody hell, Harper! Give me my cloak!"

The younger Slytherin glared up at the girl, obviously annoyed by their shouting. "Watch your language. And you all can still come back here, right? If you forget something, just come get it!"

Draco eased himself into the room, and stated calmly, "Harper is right. Girls, calm down. You're acting like a bunch of headless chickens…" With that, he walked into the seventh year boys' dorm and began shoving his things into his trunk.

Blaise merely shrugged at the other students' questioning glances and said quietly, "Crabbe and Goyle were injured. Draco has been moved to my group."

Pansy's eyes widened, and her mouth turned up in a wide grin. "Have you talked to the twins yet? What are they like? I heard that they were models in the Muggle world, but I also heard that they are purebloods. Which one is true?"

Blaise shrugged again. "We didn't talk about that. All I know is that they couldn't find the Ravenclaw dormitory and needed a bit of help. Don't know anything else."

Pansy sighed. She obviously wanted to gossip about the two new girls, but no one knew anything about them. She figured that Draco would interrogate them tomorrow and get back to her. Ignoring Blaise in favor of finding her sweater, Pansy left the room, stormed up to her dorm where, lo and behold, her sweater was folded on her bed from when she had taken it out of her trunk that morning.

Blaise, with a small frown on his face, hoped that he would be able to withstand three months of living with two girls. He could only pray.

**AN**: Okies, that's chappie numero dos. Like?

REVIEW FOR ME! I love you all, even those who don't but I'd really appreciate feedback!

Thanks to TamX2 for beta-ing and letting me use her as a base for Missy's character…

MWAHs to y'all!


	3. Chapter 3: Axemurderers or models?

Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns Harry Potter and I based the fic off of IcyPanther's Parenting Class. (With her permission!) It's really good and I definitely suggest it!

This entire fan fiction is dedicated to my older sister. I hope that you like it, even though you don't like fan fiction. Happy Hanukah mi hermana!

I may or may not be able to update next week. I have midterms coming up and am worried that I won't have time to write. But, never fear, when there's a will, there's a way. So review to increase my will!

Thanks for reviewing: **kentuckyfriedchicken**, **Vixen Hood**, **cotton01**, and **momo and zuko make me happy**. You guys are great!

Kids Say The Darndest Things

CHAPTER THREE: Axe-murderers or models?

September 3rd, 1997: Slytherin common room

* * *

Draco and Blaise finished piling their trunks and other accessories in the common room to be transported to the new dorm, and then, resigning themselves to torture, swept out of the dungeons to the Great Hall where they dined in misery as Pansy and Daphne hypothesized about the boys' soon-to-be partners. 

"They could be axe-murders, expelled from their American school, and sent here under cover to rid the world of all British wizards!"

"They could be superstars under cover, pretending to have magic, so they can 'get into their roles' of teenage witches for their new movie!"

"They could be carrying those fireleg things and be plotting to kill us all in our sleep!"

"They could be models from America, trying to find out the British fashion and comparing it to their own!"

"They could be aliens from outer space, preparing for their eventual takeover of the world where Draco and Blaise are their slaves for life!"

"Pansy…must you be so bloodthirsty? The twins are normal girls, they aren't going to kill us in our sleep…"

"Daphne, have you no imagination? Besides, how likely is it that they'll be _famous_? For Merlin's sake, it's more likely that they'll kill us then they'll be famous."

Draco rubbed his face as he struggled to block out the girls' voices. "Pans, Daphne, I really don't need you two saying that the Paslines are going to kill us…Why don't you two find your groups, hm?"

The two girls stuck their tongues out at Draco, and then got up to leave. As they strolled past Blaise, who had by then let his head fall against the table, ignoring the strange looks of the other students as he blocked out the girls' comments, Daphne and Pansy blew lightly on the back of his neck, causing him to jump and pull away, glaring morosely at them as he rubbed his neck. The girls giggled, and then told him to collect Draco and go to their new dorm.

Blaise caught Draco's eye and jerked his head in the direction of the door. The two walked slowly down the hall, until they reached a lovely portrait of a young girl wearing a bride's maid dress. The girl eyed them both carefully, and then clearly said, "Password?"

The boys glanced at one another, stumped about where to find out their password, and then asked, "Are there two girls in there?"

The young girl nodded. "_They_ knew the password. Would you like me to fetch one of them?"

Draco swallowed audibly, and then nodded. "Yes please…er, what did you say your name was?"

The girl, blushing profusely, replied, "I didn't. It's G-Gwen. That's what the Headmaster calls me…" Blushing further, Gwen disappeared from the portrait, only to return seconds later to say, "Miss Missy is coming."

The boys nodded, and then jumped when the portrait opened to reveal a very confused looking Missy, who stared out at them, wondering why they hadn't looked at the dorm assignment with the password written on it, and then opened the door wider to allow them in.

As Draco began exploring the dorm, Blaise took his time, instead observing the Pasline twins, making sure that he could see differences between them. Leah, he noticed, had lighter hair; almost an auburn color while Missy's was brown with a few red tinges. Her hair was long, reaching her mid-back as she sat on the couch, with a long fringe covering her forehead. He judged that, were she standing, she would be practically the same height as Missy, with little or no difference. Leah wore her Ravenclaw robes and, once again, a blue shirt beneath them with a pair of deep navy jeans that hugged her hips and legs. Peeking out beneath the jeans were two small brown boots, with only a slight heel.

Committing to memory Leah's physical appearance, Blaise turned his gaze to Missy, who was sitting watching Draco study every aspect of the sitting room in amusement. Her hair was brown with red tinges, in a French braid reaching her mid-back. She too wore her Ravenclaw robes, but with a purple shirt underneath, navy blue jeans that were loose and long, with a pair of white sneakers showing slightly. Both girls were pale compared to his dark, Sicilian color, and had a few light freckles splashed across their noses and cheeks.

Draco ceased wandering around the room when Leah announced, "Missy and I choose the two rooms over there-" pointing to two doors off the sitting room, "-and left you two the two rooms over there-" pointing to two rooms on the opposite side of the sitting room "-the loo is between the sets of rooms, and a small wash area for, I assume, snacks for the children is through that door. Savvy?"

Blaise nodded, and then sighed internally when he glanced over at Draco who was staring at Leah, who had yet to look up from her book, with a comical expression on his befuddled face. Missy, having returned to her seat, picked up her book again, flipped it open to her page, and began to read as well. Blaise winced when Draco sniffed pompously, brushed off his robes as if there were dust on them, and then announced loudly, "I want to ask you two a few questions…"

Blaise leaned against the wall to watch as Leah carefully folded the corner of the page in her book, placed it down beside her on the couch, flipped her feet off the armrest to put them on the floor, smiled brightly at Draco, and said, "Shoot."

At Draco's confused expression, she amended, "You may start asking me your questions."

Draco nodded firmly as if he had known that all along and began his interrogation. "Are you two purebloods?"

Blaise quirked an eyebrow when Missy opened her mouth, starting to say, "Well, I'm afraid-" only to have Leah butt in with, "Of course, stupid. What else would we be? We're descended from a long line of American wizards who moved to America to gain larger land rights."

Draco nodded again, smiled to show his pleasure at the answer and continued with the questioning. Blaise stared silently, thinking, 'Merlin, Draco, please don't tell me you believed that…She's just joshing you…didn't you hear Missy say that they weren't pureblood? 'Cause that's what she was going to say, you stupid git…'

Draco, not catching Missy's slip, pleasantly asked, "What schooling did you two have before you came here?"

Leah grinned widely, and in Blaise's opinion, wolfishly. "When we were eleven, we started school at the Salem Academy for Witches. It's an all girls' school in Massachusetts. We stayed there until this summer, when our father switched jobs and decided to move the family back to England. Before we were eleven, we went to school at Sleepy Hollow's School for Gifted Youngsters. It's in New York."

Draco raised an eyebrow. "You went to school before you were eleven?"

Leah nodded primly. "Sleepy Hollow was more of an primary school, where we learned about magical animals, magical plants, stuff that we didn't need wands for. We got wands when we turned eleven."

Draco nodded slowly, digesting the information with a polite look on his face. "I didn't think that there was schooling anywhere before the age of eleven. Father would be horrified. He says that children should learn only once they are mature enough to handle the information." Draco said haughtily.

With a disgusted look on her face, Leah replied, "Do you always listen to what your father says?"

"No! I'm just repeating some of the views in British Wizarding."

"Is that so?"

"YES!"

Blaise groaned inwardly, rolling his eyes as he realized that the two would probably go on for hours bickering like that. He jumped when someone tapped him lightly. Turning, he saw Missy standing beside him. "I'll show you where your room is. Your things should be here already. Ignore them. Leah likes to get a rise out of people. It gets her in trouble sometimes."

Smirking, Blaise followed the quiet sister to his new room, ignoring the slowly rising voice of Draco Malfoy and the calm voice of one Leah Pasline. It was going to be a long three months.

* * *

By lunchtime, Blaise was happy that two of their number would soon be children. Draco and Leah's bickering had continued, though it was more Draco getting unnerved by her calm replies to his questions and Leah simply ignoring his rising volume, opting for a quieter voice and simple, one word answers. Missy had continued reading, and Blaise had decided to dig out one of his books and read as well. 

After the four had eaten at their respective tables, they regrouped in the new dorm, Leah talking avidly to Gwen as the young girl blushed from the attention and giggled whenever Leah told a joke, whether or not it was a good one.

Missy, after carefully packing her things so that, if she were to be changed into a child, they would all fit, quietly asked everyone to sit on the couches. Once the four were seated, Missy said that they should create a story to tell the people who would be children so that they would not be frightened. Encouraged by the grin of her twin and the nodding of Blaise, Missy carefully planned out a story that would work for her or Leah: that they had been invited to go to camp for six weeks, and they would stay there with the students to learn what it was like to be a big kid. Blaise and Draco explained that it would be best if the two girls just told them that the two were spending a few weeks at Hogwarts while their parents were away on business, and that they would be learning about what being a Hogwarts student was like.

When a knock on the portrait announced the arrival of the potion, Leah leapt off the couch and opened the door to reveal Professor Snape, who held four glasses and four vials of the dark potion. The girl grinned cheekily up at the much taller man, and politely asked him to come in. Snape placed the four glasses on the table by the couches, and then, after conjuring juice into the cups, poured the vials in as well. He explained that two of the glasses contained the real potion, while the other two contained water spelled to look like the potion. He wished them the best of luck and swept out of the dorm.

The four students glanced at one another, and suddenly Leah said wryly, "You guys better pray that Missy and I are changed at the same time. If we're not, there might be a problem. You see, as kids we'd never been separated for more than two hours. And if we are changed at the same time, I suggest that you put our beds in the same room so that we can share a room. We did that until we went to Salem Academy…"

Blaise and Draco nodded. They both replied, "Got it."

Taking a deep breath, the four students each grabbed a glass off the table, clinked their glasses together, and, after nervously muttering "Good Luck" they poured the fruity tasting, viscous liquid down their throats. Placing the glasses back on the table, they stared at one another, waiting for two of their number to shrink.

**AN**: Okies, that's chappie numero tres. Like?

Explanation about Blaise being Sicilian: I've always thought that Blaise was Italian, and when I read in the sixth book that he has dark skin, I immediately visualized a Southern Italian. So, he's from Sicily. It just seemed to fit, you know?

REVIEW FOR ME! I love you all, even those who don't but I'd really appreciate feedback!

Thanks to TamX2 for beta-ing and letting me use her as a base for Missy's character…

MWAHs to y'all!

libaka


	4. Chapter 4: Living with the kids

Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns Harry Potter and I based the fic off of IcyPanther's Parenting Class. (With her permission!) It's really good and I definitely suggest it!

This entire fan fiction is dedicated to my older sister. I hope that you like it, even though you don't like fan fiction. Happy Hanukah mi hermana!

NOTICE: This story is a **humor** fic. I have no plans as of yet to include any Lucius angst for Draco, and merely plan on making this fic as funny as I can. There may be a little Hermione angst, but I truly doubt it. I just don't write that type of story…

I am so so so SO sorry that it's been so long since I updated. Midterms were killers, and then I had a project due. However, I am back on schedule now! This chapter is just a start to how crazy the kids can get! Muhahahahahahaha...

thanks to just.a.reader.not.a.writer, momo and zuko make me happy, caramary, and EvaliaPoison for reviewing! Your feedback is great!!!! -dances around happily- To Heavenly Dancer, (if you are still reading this fic...), I'm sorry that I did not give sufficient warning that my fic focuses on the OC group. I changed the summary to accomadate your objections. -bow of apology-

Kids Say The Darndest Things

Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo

CHAPTER FOUR: Living with the kids

The two girls stared at the suddenly adorable young boys. The little blond boy glanced around with a large grin on his face, his slightly chubby cheeks rosy. The dark haired boy glanced around as well, but with a slight frown on his features. The little blond boy, or Draco, turned to Blaise who stared back at him. Draco, after staring for a few moments at Blaise's pinched face, looked up at the twins and said happily, "HI! My name's Draco Malfoy and I'm SIX years old!" He held up his fingers, showing six tiny fingers to the girls. "My daddy is Lucius Malfoy, my momma is Narcissa and my favorite house elf in the whole wide world is Dobby! He's the best! And, and, I really like the color red! It's really pretty! My favorite animal is a lion! And-and…who are you?"

Leah and Missy both whispered "Aw…he's so cute!" as Blaise stared at the talkative young boy in confusion. Bolstered by the blond's achievement, Blaise cleared his little throat to say quietly, "M-my name is Blaise Zabini, I live with my mommy, and my favorite animal is a-a…I don't know, I don't have a favorite animal. Uh…we don't own house elves? W-wait, I'm getting confused…OH! My favorite daddy was Wilfred Manlius Sargeant. He was really nice. But he died last year. Now mommy is married to Casper Docher. He's okay…and is that enough?"

Leah cleared her throat to stop herself from shrieking, "They are so CUTE!" and replied calmly, "Hi! My name is Leah Pasline. This is my twin sister Missy Pasline. We'll be taking care of you for the next six weeks while your parents are away on business. You two will stay here at Hogwarts with us, and attend some of our classes with us. Does that sound okay?" She smiled brightly at the two boys, both of whom smiled back, though Draco's was a bit bigger.

Draco said cheekily, "You didn't introduce yourselves the right way! You have to tell us your favorite animals, your favorite color, and something interesting!" He clapped his hands together happily as he waited for the girls to answer.

Missy smiled when Leah nearly danced because she thought they were so cute. Sighing, Missy knelt beside the two boys and introduced herself the "right" way. "I'm Missy Pasline. My parents are Mateo and Anna Pasline. My favorite animal is a dog, my favorite color is purple, and I speak Pig Latin."

Leah calmed herself, knelt next to the boys, grinned widely, and said, "I'm Leah. My favorite animal is an otter, my favorite color is baby blue, and my sister and I are from America."

"Wow!" Draco shrieked. "You're from America? That is so cool! Are there really flying motor vehicles there?"

At the same time, Blaise turned to Missy to ask, "What's Pig Latin?"

Both girls knew that, however cute their charges were, they would have their hands full keeping the kids occupied. At the same time, the girls could barely contain themselves from throwing their arms around the boys and squealing about how cute they were.

At dinner…

Leah and Missy brought the two boys down to the Great Hall, sat them down at the Ravenclaw table, and then looked around to see who was a child and who were the caretakers. At the Gryffindor table, a miniature Ronald Weasley sat between a very relieved looking Harry Potter and a content looking Hermione Granger. Between Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnigan, an adorable Pansy Parkinson sat, gripping one of Seamus' hands as she politely asked Dean to pour her more pumpkin juice. The boys looked relieved that she was so poised, and didn't object to her wishes. At the Slytherin table sat an uncomfortable looking Neville Longbottom and a pleased looking Millicent Bulstrode, with a mini Parvati Patil in tow. Padma Patil sat a little further down the table from the Paslines, with a nervous looking Lavender Brown and extremely happy, extremely messy Daphne Greengrass between them.

Leah hid a smile when Padma noticed that Daphne had been smearing her jello with marshmallows down her front, obviously delighted at the feel of the slime soaking into her clothes. Padma and Lavender removed the jello immediately with magic, both girls not knowing what to say to one another. Leah supposed that, although Lavender and Parvati were close friends, that friendship might not extend to Parvati's twin sister. Padma smiled weakly at Leah and Missy who both grinned back with apologetic smiles.

Draco and Blaise had immediately dug in, picking the specific foods they wanted to eat, pointing them out to one of the girls, and then shoveling the food into their mouths with as much dignity as two six year old boys can muster the second the food was on their plates. Missy looked over the two boys, grabbed a few napkins from the table, and then tucked them into the boys' shirts to prevent any spills. Then, Leah and Missy began to eat.

A large crash suddenly came from the Gryffindor table, causing everyone to look over in shock. Pansy had leapt onto the table, and then jumped off of it to run at the Ravenclaw table, much to Dean and Seamus' surprise. "DRACOOOOOOOOOOOO! DRACODRACODRACODRACODRACODRACO!"

Draco looked up, and his face split into a grin. "Hi Pansy! Are your parents away too?"

Pansy scrambled up onto the Ravenclaw bench beside Draco and plumped herself down, nodding happily. "Dean and Seamus are taking care of me! Isn't that really nice? I'm gonna marry Seamus when I grow up!"

A few students chuckled at the girl's unabashed proclamation, leaving Seamus blushing profusely and apologizing again and again to the students around him, for Pansy had left a mess when she ran over the table. He began throwing napkins down to stop the spills from spreading more, when Hermione reached over with her wand and quivkly vanished the mess, much to his relief. Dean ran over to the Ravenclaw table, apologizing to Leah and Missy for disrupting their meal.

"It's okay! We don't mind! Not when she's so adorable!" Leah grinned happily up at an embarrassed Dean, and then turned her attention to Pansy. "Now Pansy, you can't run over tables like that, okay sweetheart? You have to walk around them. And ask your guardians if you may leave the table. Okay?"

Pansy nodded, her arms wrapped around tightly Draco's neck as she jumped up and down on the bench in utter happiness, not noticing Draco slowly turning red, and then blue from lack of air.

"Merlin! Please let go of Draco, okay Pansy? You're going to hurt him!" Dean yelped when he saw the struggling boy. Pansy let go immediately, shouting her apologies as Draco smiled widely, apparently not disturbed in the slightest bit that Pansy had been slowly suffocating him.

Draco then pushed Blaise towards Pansy, saying, "This is my roommate! He's really quiet! Blaise, say hi to Pansy!"

Blaise smiled slightly, whispering, "Hi Pansy. It's very nice to meet you."

Pansy simply threw her arms around his neck and shouted, "HI BLAISE! I'm Pansy and I'm going to marry Seamus when I grow up!"

Let the introductions begin…

About an hour later, after all the children had had their say (i.e. Hi! I'm Daphne! My favorite color is puke green and this jello is really cold! OR Hi! I'm Ron! I'm gonna be the best keeper in the world someday! OR Hi! My name is Parvati! I've got a twin named Padma and I'm wearing underwear! Etc., etc., etc...), the groups slowly made their ways back to their dorms, many of the students planning on giving their charges baths due to the minor food fight that Daphne had started by dumping a load of jello on Pansy's head, thus dying the young girl's hair green.

Leah and Missy carried their charges up to the dorm, listening quietly as Draco babbled about how he and Pansy played over the summers and played dress up, catch the snitch, and tea party. Blaise snored softly from Missy's back as he slept, apparently not wanting to get involved with the conversation.

However, bath time was a different matter…

"I DON'T WANNA! ONLY DOBBY GIVES ME BATHS! NO NO NO NO NO!"

"DRACO! GET IN THE BATH! IT'LL JUST BE A RINSE TONIGHT, SAVVY?"

"Leah, he doesn't know what that means! Say okay or understand!"

"Missy, I don't want to take a bath tonight…I'll take one in the morning, okay? I promise!"

"Sure Blaise, let's get you ready for bed, okay?"

"Let me go get my toothbrush…savvy?"

"HOLY MERLIN LEAH! NOW BLAISE IS SAYING IT!"

"I'M SORRY! I promise never to say it again, okay? BUT ONLY IF A CERTAIN BLOND RUNT GETS INTO THE BATH!"

"I'M NOT A RUNT! I'M JUST SMALL FOR MY AGE!"

"GET IN THE TUB, DRACO!"

"Missy…are they going to be done any time soon?"

"If I have a say they will…"

"Draco…please, I'm begging you, just get in the tub. It will be a quick bath, okay?"

"…Fine. But only if you take one too, Leah."

"I'm taking one after I get you into bed, okay?"

"Fine. But it better not be too cold!"

"How about you sit with me and we'll test it out before you get in, okay?"

"Okay! That sounds like fun! Can you wash my hair like Dobby does?"

"Sweetheart, I don't know what Dobby does. Why don't you tell me and we'll see?"

Thus, bath time became a daily ritual: Blaise in the mornings before breakfast, Draco at night after dinner… Savvy?

**AN**: Okies, that's chappie numero cuatro. Like?

I know it's short, but I didn't want to combine the next chapter with it, because then it would be too long. I've gotten complaints that my chapters are too long before, so I figured I can wait. If I get enough reviews for this chapter, maybe I'll update on Saturday on Sunday so you all don't have to wait so long!

REVIEW FOR ME! I love you all, even those who don't but I'd really appreciate feedback!

Thanks to TamX2 for beta-ing and letting me use her as a base for Missy's character…

MWAHs to y'all!


	5. Chapter 5: Dobby Loving

Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns Harry Potter and I based the fic off of IcyPanther's Parenting Class. (With her permission!) It's really good and I definitely suggest it!

This entire fan fiction is dedicated to my older sister. I hope that you like it, even though you don't like fan fiction. Happy Hanukah mi hermana!

Thanks to **caramary** and **Love's a four-letter word** for reviewing!

Kids Say The Darndest Things

CHAPTER FIVE: Dobby Loving 

Next day, during breakfast…

"And then, Seamus told me that he would let me bathe by myself! How cool is that? I get to be a big girl, Draco!"

"Leah says that I have to take a bath every night! But I showed her how Dobby washes my hair, and now I like baths. Dobby does everything perfectly!"

Leah sighed as Draco and Pansy continued talking. She glanced around the Gryffindor table, which was where they had begun sitting so that Draco could be with Pansy and so that many of the kids would be occupied with their friends while the students would eat in relative peace. Daphne's guardians had also shifted over to Gryffindor, where the messy girl would be occupied talking with friends and not with smearing any gooey foods all over herself.

Harry's head popped up when he heard Draco's comment. "Dobby?"

Draco turned to Harry and said gleefully, "Dobby is one of the house elves at my house! He takes care of me a lot and is the best house elf ever! We play lots of games and he reads to me and he gives me baths and he even taught me to-" here Draco paused, glanced around quickly as if he might get in trouble, and then whispered excitedly, "to play poker!"

Draco giggled happily and continued babbling to Pansy while Harry thought for a moment, and then waved Leah over so he could say, "Look, Dobby now works here at the school. Would you like me to arrange it so that Draco can see Dobby?"

Leah smiled gratefully and exclaimed, "Oh that would be wonderful! Harry, I knew you were good!"

At Harry's confused, yet exceedingly embarrassed expression, Leah sighed and said, "Sorry, it's line from a movie…"

Harry shook his head, grinning. "Nah, that's okay…I just had no idea what you were talking about. I got a little nervous for a moment." To himself he thought, 'what am I getting myself into? So weird!'

At that second, Ron sent a glob of vanilla pudding vaulting through the air to land on Daphne's head. Ron grinned cheekily at the glares of her caretakers and squealed, "I was just getting her back for last night!"

Lavender once again scourgified Daphne, while Harry and Hermione chewed Ron out for playing with food. Draco watched silently, and then poked Blaise, who was sitting quietly eating his breakfast. "He seems nice, right Blaise?" Draco whispered, jerking his head in Ron's direction.

"I-I think he's a bit rowdy, don't you?" Blaise whispered back.

"So he's like Pansy! They should get along fine. We should ask Leah and Missy if we can have a play date with all the kids so we can get to know them better!"

"Good idea…" Blaise then reapplied himself to his food and only resurfaced when Missy said that they had to go to class.

And thus, the chaos began…

Leah and Missy ran down the hall with Draco and Blaise on their backs. Rushing to get to class, the two girls were panting heavily and sweating profusely by the time they stopped in the middle of the hallway. Whipping out her handy dandy map, Leah screeched, "Agh! This school is so bloody big! Where the bloody hell are we?"

Both the girls and the boys shrieked when a calm, soft voice answered, "You are outside of Professor McGonagol's classroom. Is that where you are trying to go?"

The girls' jaws dropped open when the turned around to be face to face with a slightly see-through, very bloody looking Bloody Baron. "Uh…Missy? Did you know there were ghosts here?" Leah stammered out, her face a very pale white due to immense shock.

"I-I-I think t-that big B-Blaise may have mentioned that a f-few days ago…" Missy trailed off at the expectant glance of the Bloody Baron, her eyes wide open at the sight of the ghost.

"U-uh…well, maybe the headmaster should have told me…'cause I just did something very wet…and messy…"

Missy was snapped out of her shock when she shouted, "EW! Leah, that's disgusting! You're kidding, right?"

Leah grinned. "Yup! Now, let's ask this handsome young man where the greenhouses are, savvy?"

Missy groaned as Draco laughed hysterically at Leah's antics and Blaise wrinkled his nose in confusion, totally not understanding what had just happened. Leah turned to the Bloody Baron and repeated where they were supposed to be. He traced out the directions on the map and then stated solemnly, "Classes started three minutes ago."

He jumped visibly as the girls screamed "Oh my god! We're late!" and raced down the hall to the main doors, flung them wide open, and ran the entire way to the greenhouses where their class was waiting. The two boys snickered loudly into their hands as the two young ladies panted out their apologies to a chuckling Professor Sprout, who merely said, "Don't let it happen again, darlings" and handed the two girls fluffy, bright pink earmuffs. "We're working on Eardrum-popping sneeglies today!"

Three hours later…

"Thanks so much, Hermione, Harry! I don't know what we'd have done if you guys hadn't helped us…" Leah grinned sheepishly as the other two students led Leah and Missy down from the astronomy tower to the Great Hall, where lunch was being served.

"We're getting along fine in the classes, but this castle is huge! How on earth did you guys ever get used to it?" Missy patted Blaise on the head absently as she asked Hermione and Harry, who was carrying a very tiny looking Ron on his shoulders.

"You know, we never got maps or anything. I think it was easier because we had tons of other students around to tell us where to go. You two have the dorm to yourselves, not counting Draco and Blaise, who don't know where any of the classes are." Hermione shoved her astronomy homework into her bag. "However, I think I've got a solution. Why don't Harry, Ron, and I stop by your dorm every morning to pick you four up? That way, you're never lost."

Leah and Missy grinned happily. "Sure!" They said in unison. "That'd be great!"

Draco laughed hysterically (again) as the twins looked at one another and grinned. Harry asked, "Do you two do that often?"

The girls grinned at him and said, "Well, you know great minds think alike!" Hermione shook her head gently as the three kids burst into laughter, Harry snorted, and the twins high-fived.

At dinner…

"So, when do you want to take Draco to see Dobby?" Harry whispered to Leah as they settled the kids on the Gryffindor bench.

She shrugged. "I should probably meet him first, to make sure he understands that he needs a cover story so Draco doesn't suspect anything. Is there a good time for me to do that?"

Harry nodded. "After you get Draco and Blaise in bed, ask Missy if you can go out for a bit. I'll pick you up at your dorm, okay?"

Leah grinned. "Thanks! I'm sure Draco will really appreciate it. He seems to really love Dobby." Nodding to Harry, Leah plunked herself down on the bench next to Draco and said, "Okay kiddo, what do you want to eat today? Let's see, there's ham and cheese sandwiches, turkey subs, tuna casserole, and um…I don't know what that is but it sure smells tasty, doesn't it?" Draco nodded emphatically.

On the other side of Draco, Blaise was looking at all the food, and Missy could see him getting more and more over whelmed. Taking the decision making into her own hands, Missy picked up Blaise's plate and put a little tuna on his plate, with a little of this and a tad of that on the side. Placing the plate back down, she tucked a napkin into Blaise shirted front and said, "Eat up. It sure looks good, doesn't it?"

Blaise grinned shyly, and applied himself to his food, completely ignoring everyone else as he shoveled the food in daintily. He didn't notice the food fight that Daphne started once again with the unrecognizable mush that Leah had pointed out, or that Ron retaliated by "accidentally" spilling apple cider all down Daphne's front. Of course, liking slimy mush, Daphne eagerly mixed the food in with the cider and then ground it into her shirt, giggling at Ron's horrified stare. Blaise also didn't hear Lavender's agonized screech "Daphne!" or Hermione scolding Ron while Harry coughed loudly to cover his laughter, passing Leah a napkin as apple cider gushed out of her nose because she started laughing while she was drinking.

Draco talked animatedly with Pansy, gushing about how Dobby made the best pancakes ever and how he was going to the Quidditch World Cup with his mother and father and maybe he could bring Pansy along and wouldn't it be such great fun to go sledding with Pansy and Blaise and Ron and Daphne and maybe they could convince Parvati to come along and wouldn't it be great if Dobby could come too?

**AN**: Okies, that's chappie numero cinco. Like?

another short chapter, I know, but it sets the stage for the next two chapters! Draco talks a lot, doesn't he?

REVIEW FOR ME! I love you all, even those who don't but I'd really appreciate feedback!

Thanks to TamX2 for beta-ing and letting me use her as a base for Missy's character…

MWAHs to y'all!


	6. Chapter 6: Arranging the meeting

Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns Harry Potter and I based the fic off of IcyPanther's Parenting Class. (With her permission!) It's really good and I definitely suggest it! I own Leah and Missy, and Tayla and "it tickles" joke.

This entire fan fiction is dedicated to my older sister. I hope that you like it, even though you don't like fan fiction. Happy Hanukah mi hermana!

NOTICE: This story is a **humor** fic. I have no plans as of yet to include any Lucius angst for Draco, and merely plan on making this fic as funny as I can. There may be a little Hermione angst, but I truly doubt it. I just don't write that type of story…

As of right now, my computer is slowly, but surely, crashing on me. Guess which file it tried to screw up first? Yup, you got it. This story. Thus, I just spent the last three hours saving every file I have on this computer (going all the way back to good ol' 2nd grade...) on a flashdrive, and then saved all my pictures, music, etc. on the flashdrive. Tomorrow or the day after, I get my mom's computer while she gets a new one because we're waiting until I go to college to get me a really good computer/laptop. My day has not been good. We can hope that I'll still be able to update, but if I don't update in the next week and a half, check my profile to see any notices about the story. Oh, and in case anyone is wondering, I've had this computer for a little over ten years now...and my uncle was the one who put it together...it's pretty old...

Kids Say The Darndest Things

CHAPTER SIX: Arranging the meeting

Leah flung herself into a chair after another ordeal of getting Draco bathed and into bed when it was the last thing he wanted to do. Missy was quietly reading as she had had a much easier time of getting Blaise asleep, as he felt tired and wanted to go to bed. Leah groaned dramatically and asked, "Hey, Missy? You know how I used to say 'Mom, I want one!' whenever I saw a really adorable kid in a store?"

Missy looked up, raised an eyebrow, and said, "Yeah. Mom always laughed. Why?"

Leah sighed gustily as she stretched her arms above her head. "Because I changed my mind. I don't want one anymore. If the kid is anything like mini-Draco, I think I'd go crazy. He's the cutest little thing in the world, but man! Am I tired!"

The two girls laughed and then jumped as they heard Gwen call, "Leah, there is a boy here to see you! He says his name is Harry."

Leah called back, "Tell him I'm coming!" She then turned to Missy, who looked up at Leah curiously. "Potter told me that Dobby works here now, so we figured I'd talk to Dobby now, and then bring Draco to see his favorite house elf. What do you think?"

Missy smiled. "Sounds good to me. I'll see you later…savvy?"

Leah smiled and nodded. "See you."

After the portrait shut behind Leah, Missy reapplied herself to her book, thinking, "If one of the kids wake up, I'll be in here for them if they need me…"

OO OO OO OO

Leah babbled as she walked down the hall to the kitchens with Harry, obviously not thinking about what was coming out of her mouth. "…and do you know what the chicken said to the hen? 'Hey stupid, that tickles!' Ahahahahaha-oh! Here's another joke..." Harry groaned inwardly, thinking, 'this girl has GOT to be crazy…how long is she gonna keep talking? Hermione doesn't talk this much! Or Ginny! Combined! Oh thank Merlin, we've arrived.'

His thoughts were interrupted when Leah asked impudently, "So, did that annoy you?"

Harry nodded fervently. "Yes!" Then he paused. "Uh…was I supposed to say that?"

Leah grinned. "Yup! You see, I'm taking a psychology course on the side for fun and I thought that I would test you a bit. You pass. Oh! Is this it? So how do we get inside?"

Harry pointed at the pear. "You need to tickle the pear to get in. The house elves will probably greet us and then want to give you a lot of food. They love to do that."

Leah reached out and tickled the pear. Jumping when it giggled, she stared as the painting opened to reveal a doorway. "Dammmmmmmmmn…that is eerily like the movie _Clue_. Opening paintings, secret passage ways…Creepy…"

Shaking his head, Harry pushed her through. "You watch too many movies," he muttered. Kneeling next to the first house elf he found, Harry asked, "Could you get Dobby for me miss?"

The tiny female house elf nodded and said, "Anything for Harry Potter sir. Tayla is happy to get anything for you sir!" The house elf ran away to fetch Dobby, leaving Harry and Leah standing beside the now closed door.

Leah whistled audibly. "Nice place they've got here." It was true; the kitchens had improved drastically since Harry's last visit. The room was as big as ever, but it looked as though each house elf had its own stove and counter area. Ingredients were labeled clearly and neatly placed inside of cabinets in Wuppertare containers. Everything sparkled with elf magic, whether they were cleaning spells, preserving spells, or cooking spells.

Harry and Leah looked up when they heard a familiar voice shout, "Oh, Harry Potter, Dobby hasn't seen you in months sir! How are you? Is there anything I can get for you? How are Miss Granger and Mr. Weazy? OH! Who is this?"

Harry gulped and then said, "Hi Dobby! I'm fine, Hermione and Ron are fine. This is Leah, she's a new transfer student here. Have you heard of what the new project is for the seventh years, Dobby?"

"Yes sir, I have sir. One student out of a group is changed into a child sir! Why do you ask sir?"

Leah stepped in. Kneeling next to the much smaller house elf, she smiled and said, "One of the students in my group is Draco Malfoy, Dobby. Right now, he is a child, and positively enamored of you. I was wondering if it is possible to bring him down to see you?"

Dobby grinned, and jumping up and down shouted, "Draco is here as a child? Oh, how wonderful! May I see him?"

Leah nodded quickly. "Yes, but he doesn't know that you work here. I was wondering if you could fib a little to him?"

Dobby nodded. "Only tell me what to say, Miss Leah!"

"Well…first of all-"

Twenty minutes later…

Harry helped Leah carry the food that Dobby had laden them with into her dorm. Missy smiled as the two walked in, and she got up to see what they had. Stealing a pastry, she returned to her book and allowed the conversation, well the argument, to wash over her as she flipped to the right page in her book.

"I think you do."

"I'm not saying anything."

"I still think you do."

"Not saying anything."

"You do."

"Don't!"

"Do!"

"Don't!"

"Do!"

"Don't!"

"Don't!"

"Do!"

"Told you so."

"…that was dirty, Leah."

"Pish posh, so I didn't play by the rules. YOU just admitted to it."

"Did not."

"Yes, you did and I'm not arguing over this."

"I didn't."

"Harry, I'm not arguing over this."

"Then I won."

"Not true. I just know I'm right so I don't need to argue about it."

"Leah. I. Don't. Like. Ron's. Little. Sister. Savvy?"

"Oi, that's my catch phrase! Get your own!"

"Admit you're wrong."

"Never, you know that I'm right."

"You're not."

"Sure am."

"Do you want me to feed you to the giant squid?"

"Did you know that squid are the largest organisms in the phylum mollusk? That they can grow to sea monster size proportions?"

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"Hey, you're the one that mentioned it."

"Again, do you want me to feed you to the giant squid?"

"Did you know that squid have ten legs while their closest relative, the octopus, has only eight? Did you know that organisms from the class Cephalopoda, which squid belong to, have the most highly evolved brains out of the phylum mollusk? Did you know that the organisms in class Cephalopoda are the only organisms in the phylum mollusk that don't have open circulatory systems?"

"Stop that, you're starting to sound like Hermione."

"Or is it that Hermione sounds like me?"

"…I'm leaving now. You've made my brain hurt."

"Are you sure it's your brain that hurts?"

"You are possibly more annoying than Malfoy."

"His name is Draco."

"It's Malfoy to me."

"Hm…so, do you admit defeat?"

"About what?"

"That you fancy Ginny?"

"ARGH! I DON'T FANCY GINNY! GOOD NIGHT!"

With that, Harry stomped out of the room and shut the door with a slam, his face burning bright red as Leah stood blinking at him from beside the pile of pastries. Turning to Missy, who had merely raised an eyebrow at the conversation, she asked, positively flabbergasted, "Was it something I said?"

**AN**: Okies, that's chappie numero seis. Like?

another short chapter, but it establishes Leah's personality, the way she interacts with people, etc.

check out my Valentine's Day oneshot (I wrote it BEFORE the computer started crashing...)

REVIEW FOR ME! I love you all, even those who don't but I'd really appreciate feedback! it will make my day much better!

Thanks to TamX2 for beta-ing and letting me use her as a base for Missy's character…

MWAHs to y'all!

O O O O O


	7. Chapter 7: Meeting Dobby

Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns Harry Potter and I based the fic off of IcyPanther's Parenting Class. (With her permission!) It's really good and I definitely suggest it!

This entire fan fiction is dedicated to my older sister. I hope that you like it, even though you don't like fan fiction. Happy Hanukah mi hermana!

I realized that I didn't thank people for reviewing in the last chapter, so I'll do chapters 5 and 6 here. Thanks for reviewing: **caramary, TamX2, Love's a four-letter word, iheartblackdogsirius, **and **caramary** for chapter 6.

PLEASE DO THE POLL AT THE END OF THE CHAPTER!

Kids Say The Darndest Things

O O O O O

CHAPTER SEVEN: Meeting Dobby

The rest of the week passed without too many complications (i.e. Draco getting himself stuck in the vanishing stair, and then shouting at the top of his lungs until Leah pulled him out, found a candy in her bag, and dropped it into his mouth, mumbling, "You're not hurt, Draco, just shocked. You're perfectly fine. Gotta kill Harry next time I see him. Why didn't he tell me about that stair? No, of course he wouldn't, I just needed the experience of a kid screaming in my ear right after breakfast…I want hot chocolate," or Blaise dying his hair Weasley red after knocking over a potion ingredient during Potions (it came out after three washes), or Daphne deciding that clothes weren't necessary, shedding all her clothes, and jumping into the lake, and then having Ron and Pansy do the same…). The caretakers took it in stride, and conspired with each other about how to slip some of the shrinking potion into McGonagoll's pumpkin juice.

On Saturday, after a late breakfast, Leah informed all of the caretakers that she was inviting them to a small get-together and to bring the kids along. Harry began smacking his head against the table, knowing that Leah was planning something. It definitely scared him. Leah reminded him way too much of a nice Draco Malfoy, as shown when he asked her, "Are you sure that you and Malfoy aren't siblings?" (She just laughed and waved his comment off, while Draco yelled "Yeah! Leah! Be my big sister! Be my big sister!" to which she replied "With pleasure, squirt!")

Later that day…

"Come on Draco! Everyone is waiting!" Leah shouted as she, Missy, and Leah sat in the sitting room, waiting for Draco to emerge from his room.

"Coming! I just can't get the comb out of my hair! It's stuck!" At that, Draco came stumbling out of his room, a large navy comb hanging from the side of his head. Leah stared, and then slowly began giggling, then outright laughter began echoing around the room as Missy and Blaise joined. Tears were slipping down Leah's checks as she walked over to Draco and untangled the comb from his hair.

"From now on, just let me brush your hair, okay Draco?" She choked out, shaking from laughter. She quickly brushed out the knots, tossed the comb onto his bed, and then pulled him out after her as the four made their way down to the kitchens.

"Why are we going to the kitchens, Leah?" Blaise asked, clearly curious.

"Weeeeell…I thought that it would be fun to have everyone eat together in there."

"But…we just ate!"

"Heh…" Leah continued walking, with Missy slowly shaking her head and Blaise pouting slightly while Draco skipped down the hall, his arms swinging wildly as he sang an old Wizarding song in a tuneless, completely off-key voice.

"Here we are!" Leah shouted in a singsong voice as she leaned towards the painting and tickled the pear.

"Whoa! I wanna try!" Draco demanded when the door swung open. So, Leah shut the door, and Draco tickled the pear, causing it to swing open again.

"Me too!" The four jumped as a voice behind them shouted happily. Turning, they caught sight of Dean, Seamus, and Pansy (the one who shouted).

Finally, after four more tries at opening the kitchen door, the group scuttled into the room. They all looked around, and noticed Harry, Hermione, and Ron sitting at a table close by. A small creature stood in front of the three, talking animatedly, while Harry glanced back over his shoulder, wondering why the door had been opened and closed so many times.

"DOBBY!" Draco squealed as he ran over and tackled the house elf, who returned the hug joyously.

"Master Draco! How happy Dobby is to see you sir! You are looking very healthy!" The two sat on the floor hugging happily, only to have Pansy shriek, "Me too!" and jump on them, creating a pig-pile of kids as Ron jumped in too, with Daphne appearing suddenly.

Parvati walked slowly over to Blaise and said primly, "They are very strange, aren't they?"

Blaise just nodded, staring at the small pile of squirming bodies on the floor. "They are…"

Leah clapped her hands together, calling everyone's attention to herself. "Now that we have seen Dobby, I was thinking of having some sort of cooking contest, and letting the children and Dobby be the judges. How does that sound?"

The girls all nodded in agreement, while Dean, Neville, and Seamus looked around, surprised. Harry nodded, and turned to the house elves that were standing close by. "Can you set up five stations for us? There can be two of us per station, and the kids can play with Dobby, if he doesn't mind."

"Oh no sir! Dobby does not mind at all! He will occupy the children while the students cook! Yes he will!" Dobby shouted as the children's cheers echoed. Dobby ushered Ron, Blaise, Draco, Pansy, Parvati, and Daphne to the sitting area where they would amuse themselves while Harry split the students up into groups: Dean and Padma, Hermione and Missy, Seamus and Millicent (who had been reluctant to come, but Parvati's pleading had convinced her to), Neville and Lavender, and Leah and himself (they had coordinated it and were determined to prove who was the better cook to one another. If only they could agree on what to cook so they could compete…). People went to work, and the children giggled happily as they played.

Two hours and one nap later…

"Ha! I'm done!" Lavender announced as a small "ding!" rang out. "My brownies are cooked!"

"We're almost done. Just three more minutes!" Dean and Padma, neither of whom had cooked before, had just decided to make jello, much to Daphne's delight. It had taken them three failed attempts until they finally asked Daphne herself how to make it. She had joyfully begun ordering them about, giving advice on how to make the "crème de la crème" of jellos.

"We've got two minutes." Hermione and Missy had decided to cook a small sheet cake; the making of the cake was done and now they were frosting it and decorating it. Missy insisted that they not use magic on frosting the cake except for the finishing touches. Hermione was now, with large flourishes of her wand, creating the picture of a Quidditch pitch on the cake at Ron's request.

Seamus hmphed as he looked over his pasta. "I think that I'm done…What do you think Millicent?"

Millicent looked up from where she was kneeling. "I think that it may be finished, but it sure won't taste good…"

Sticking out his tongue at her, Seamus replied, "Well, at least your meringues should taste good." Millicent nodded happily; her mother had taught her how to make meringues when she was little.

Neville squinted at his pudding. "Well…I think it's edible."

Lavender glanced over his shoulder. "Sure looks good to me! Can't wait to eat it!" Turning to Harry and Leah's station, she asked, "How are you guys doing? Almost done…?" She trailed off at the sight of Harry: two scorch marks were apparent on his shirt as he and Leah bickered amiably.

"Leah…couldn't you have told me that the stove was on?"

"Harry…I'm making soup. Where else would I have cooked it?"

"Just asking. What type of soup is it anyway?"

Leah grinned and, holding a finger to her lips, said, "It's a secret!"

Harry just shook his head and looked into the oven. "The biscuits are almost through. Could you pass me that hand mitt?"

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! I'M HUNGRY!" The group jumped as Daphne bellowed out her feelings and tossed two toys to the ground in a small temper tantrum. Blaise and Parvati had their hands over their ears and were glaring at her, Ron and Draco joined in with the shout, and Pansy merely stood up and walked over to Seamus, asking "Is the pasta ready? Pasta is my favorite!" She then turned to Millicent. "I'm going to marry Seamus when I grow up, so he has to know what my favorite foods are!"

Millicent grinned as Seamus smacked his forehead, totally embarrassed by Pansy's proclamation. Pansy simply whacked Seamus on the leg, stating, "Pick me up! I want to see!" Once she looked in the pot, she commented, "It looks like mama's pasta! Yummy!" and then hugged Seamus around the neck as tightly as she could.

"ARGH! Pansy, you're choking me!" Seamus coughed out as Millicent squealed and then pried Pansy off of him.

"Oops! Sorry!" Pansy stared apologetically as the boy rubbed his neck.

"YAHOO!" We're done!" The exchange was interrupted when Harry and Leah high-fived and then pulled their food off the stove and placed it on a table nearby. "Who's hungry?"

"ME! I AM!" The group of kids swarmed over, and then plunked themselves down in the chairs as Leah began serving the appetizer soup out. The students sighed, relieved that she had cooked something that could be served first and wasn't some sort of dessert. Harry quickly passed out the biscuits, and then snagged one for himself and one for Leah.

"Now eat! I'm proving here and now that I can cook better!" He grinned triumphantly as Leah took a bite, and then began eating the biscuit in earnest when she realized how good it was.

"Wow! Everybody, taste that!" She grabbed the biscuits and gave one to each of the caretakers. "Eat!"

Each carefully took a small bite out of the biscuits, not sure if they would like it. Approving smiles bloomed on each face, and Hermione said, "Hey, this is really good, Harry! Wow!"

Harry grinned. "My biscuits are Uncle Vernon's favorite. It's the one thing that I cook that he doesn't complain about. He just has to get them quickly."

Leah cocked her head, confused. "Why?"

Harry smirked. "My cousin Dudley eats so fast that they disappear right before our eyes!"

Laughter filled the room, and the teens all sat down around the table to eat soup, then pasta (which was actually okay, at least Pansy was ecstatic about it), and then moved on to the desserts. The kids stuffed themselves full of pudding (Daphne splattered Ron with a few spoonfuls before Padma told her off), jello (Daphne was given Blaise and Parvati's servings, as neither of them wanted the squishy gelatin), meringues (Millicent was blushing a deep red by the time everyone was through complimenting her), brownies (Lavender took a few bows for the fudgy creations), and sheet cake (Ron wouldn't let anyone cut into it at first, he was so happy to see the Quidditch pitch on it). Unfortunately, all the children, yes including Blaise and Parvati, got into a food fight and smeared the leftover frosting, pudding, and jello all over each other, until finally the adults gave up cleaning them off and resigned themselves to long baths that night. Draco even splattered pudding in Leah's hair, who merely replied in a resigned voice, "It's good for the roots, right?" and retaliated by "accidentally" spilling melting jello all over his pants.

Half an hour later…

Snape huffed loudly as he made his way down the hall. "Tayla forgot AGAIN to drop off dinner for me. What do I pay her extra for?" He growled to himself as he swooped around the corner, only to pause as he heard laughter down the hall.

Checking the time (not curfew yet, sadly), he peered around the corner. Snape saw four groups of caretakers and children coming out of the kitchens. He sneered when he saw that the kids were covered in sticky smears, the students chatting with one another as they walked down the hall the opposite way to their dorms.

Just as the hall grew silent again, the painting creaked open to reveal a messy looking mini-version of Blaise Zabini with one of his caretakers. Snape sneered again when he saw the huge grin on the small boy's face. Apparently the children had enjoyed themselves immensely.

About to step out into the hall, Snape paused again when he heard Blaise ask, "Missy? I noticed this week that all of the students are afraid of Snape except for you and Leah. Why is that?"

Missy smiled down at the boy, and paused beside the painting. "You'd have to ask Leah herself why she isn't scared of Professor Snape, 'cause I don't know why she isn't. Blaise, remember how we told you that we used to live in America before we moved here?"

Snape supposed that Blaise nodded, for Missy continued. "Well, at my old school, the students were allowed to get a job when we turned fourteen. I got one working at a small apothecary in the magical village near the school. One of my co-workers, a guy in his twenties, really scared me when I first met him because he was always so rude and sarcastic, and always wore black and a sneer on his face. After a few months of being too nervous to say anything around him for fear he would erupt, I found my courage and finally told him that he 'freaking scared the crap outta me' and he was really surprised. He didn't even realize that the way he acted was scary and that striking out at people unintentionally pushed them away. Afterwards, we became good friends, and I got to be the bridesmaid at his wedding!

"Sometimes, people have pasts that they don't want to think about, as my friend did, and they feel better when they strike out at others. In many ways, Professor Snape reminds me of this friend, and I can't help but not be afraid of him, because I understand that it is just his personality. Does that make sense?"

Blaise paused for a moment. "So…because Professor Snape reminds you of this friend, you aren't scared of him?"

Missy smiled widely. "Yup! But I don't know why Leah isn't scared of him. She never met my friend from work because she worked somewhere else. Maybe she's as nutty as everyone thinks she is. Now, we should-"

Snape jumped when the painting squeaked open again and Leah and Draco clambered out. "Sorry! I just wanted to finish cleaning up the stations. And Draco. I didn't want him dripping food everywhere. I also left some of the food behind, and the house elves say that they can use it for the teacher's lounge. Shall we?"

Missy nodded at Leah, and the four walked away, their conversation slowly fading away as they moved further from the kitchens.

Snape frowned slightly. 'Reminds her of a friend, do I? Interesting…' He slowly reached over to the painting and tickled the pear, smirking at the giggle as the painting swung open.

"OH! Professor Snape sir! Tayla is ever so sorry sir! It won't happen again, I swears it!"

Snape nodded at the small house elf, who looked up at him with large green eyes. "It's fine Tayla. Now, is there anything good to eat?"

Tayla nodded and grinned. As she raced off to collect a good meal for the ornery teacher, he looked around the room. Wonderful scents flowed in the air, and he felt his stomach growl slightly. A table had been set up off to the side, and he could see that a few messes had been there recently (elf magic always seemed so obvious to him a few minutes after it was cast…) and some of the cooking stations were immaculate, with a few dishes of food on the counter at one.

Tayla came running back over and coerced the professor to sit at the table. "Please eat here sir! Us house elves are happy to have visitors!" Snape pouring the scalding hot soup down his throat; he could taste oregano, some onion, a tad of garlic, and a few other ingredients that he could not identify. He had never had this soup before, in all the years he had worked at Hogwarts.

"Tayla...which of you cooked this soup? It's delicious!" Snape broke a biscuit over his soup bowl and mopped the leftover broth up.

"Miss Leah cooked it sir. She and her friends had a cooking contest sir! Mr Harry Potter cooked the biscuits sir! And if you'd like some brownies or cake, sir, there is some left over! Everything else was eaten. Only…I don't think they ever got around to announcing who won the contest…"

Snape swallowed hard. 'Potter!.? Pasline!.? Cooking!.?' He stared down at the delicious meal he had just finished off in record time. "Well, I'll have some of the cake. Could you put it in napkin so I can take it with me? By the way, who made the cake and brownies, Tayla?"

Tayla grinned as she put together a small package filled with a slice of cake and two brownies. "Miss Brown cooked the brownies sir, and Miss Hermione and Miss Missy cooked the cake sir. Mr Longbottom's pudding is gone sir, as well as Mr Seamus's pasta and Miss Millicent's meringues. All gone!" Tayla passed the napkin to Snape.

Snape sat back, holding it in his lap as he talked with the small house elf. "Was everything edible, Tayla?"

Tayla nodded. "Oh yes sir! Well, Mr Seamus's pasta was a little bit mushy, but it was good! Oh! And the elder Miss Patil and Mr Thomas made jello."

"Jello?"

"Yes. Miss Greengrass was very, very happy. She taught them how to make it sir! They was not knowing how!"

Snape nodded politely to the house elf. "It is time for me to go. Thank you for the food Tayla, and do try to remember to bring it to my quarters, alright?"

"Oh yes sir! Tayla will remember! If she doesn't, she will close her head in the oven sir!"

Snape sighed gustily. "No need to do that, Tayla…"

As he opened the door to leave, he heard Tayla exclaim, "Yes sir! And Tayla will remember to bring food made by the students to you sir! And Tayla will remember to tell Miss Leah that Professor Snape enjoyed the food very much sir!"

As he walked down the hall, Snape reflected. 'And Tayla will remember to tell Miss Leah that Professor Snape enjoyed the food?' I never said I liked it!'

A voice in his head whispered, 'You just gobbled down the entire bowl of soup in record timing, that's all…And took some back to your rooms…'

He said aloud, "Food is food. So I enjoyed the food. That doesn't mean that I like the students!"

With that, he huffed loudly and proceeded to walk down the hall to his beloved dungeons, his robes billowing out behind him in a very unrealistic way. He did not notice the small head peering out of the kitchens.

'Tayla did a very good job, yes she did! Now, how to tell Miss Leah and Miss Missy that Professor Snape liked the food? OH! I'll bring some leftover cake and brownies up for the children! They'll like that…'

**AN**: Okies, that's chappie numero siete. Like?

A bit longer chapter! Yay! Cooking is soooo much fun…

Now for some unabashed polling: Which type of reader are you?

A) I review everything I read, even if I've reviewed previous chapters

B) I review when I like something, otherwise I don't

C) Review? What kind of loser does that?

D) I review the multi-chapter stories, but not oneshots

E) Other (please specify what you do...)

This poll is for ALL readers, even type C. You don't even have to write anything but "C" in your review thing. I'm really just curious about this...

Anonymous readers can review as well, in case people were wondering.

REVIEW FOR ME!

Thanks to TamX2 for beta-ing and letting me use her as a base for Missy's character…

MWAHs to y'all!


	8. Chapter 8: Sugar Quill, Anyone?

Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns Harry Potter and I based the fic off of IcyPanther's Parenting Class. (With her permission!) It's really good and I definitely suggest it!

This entire fan fiction is dedicated to my older sister. I hope that you like it, even though you don't like fan fiction. Happy Hanukah mi hermana!

Omigosh, thanks to all my reviewers! Your answers to my poll were really interesting, and I enjoyed learning what people prefer. Thanks again to: **RandomSlytherin **(once again, thanks for reviewing even though you usually don't), **QHLuver** (thanks so much for pointing out my mistake, gosh was I embarassed -grin- I worked extra hard to correct mistakes I found in this chapter!), **iheartblackdogsirius**, **caramary**, **pretzel.in.an.egg** (omg I love this name...), and **vya** for reviewing!!! Totally made my day and I loved the explanations you guys gave for your poll answers! And getting the reviews encouraged me to start this chapter sooner so I would think more about it!

My answer for the poll was kinda A/B/D. I used to review EVERYTHING I read, but now I honestly do not have time to. So, if I'm reading a multi-chapter story, I will review it, and I usually review the oneshots I read. But only if I really _really_ liked them or have time.

POLL!!!! And I know someone is going to say AGAIN? but I have another POLL at the end of the chapter. SO PLEASE ANSWER THE POLL!

If anyone thinks this chapter is nuts, there's a reason. I wrote this chapter when I had just eaten 38 pieces of gelt (chocolate coins) and had been reading some of Opalish's stuff. I swear, her stuff makes me crack up, which isn't such a good thing if you don't want melted chocolate and spit going everywhere. Ewww…

However, now I have a bad cold and feel soooooooooooooo sick. Ick, my throat is killing me and I keep losing my voice. -tears- But I drink loads of tea, so I hope my cold will be gone soon!

Sorry for talking so much, enjoy the chapter!

Kids Say The Darndest Things

CHAPTER EIGHT: Sugar Quill, Anyone?

"Leah…."

No response.

"Leah…"

A quiet groan.

"Are you hung over or something? 'Cause I can go ask Uncle Sev to bring some potion for you…"

"Draco…It's bloody four o'clock in the morning! I've had four hours of sleep!"

Draco grinned and bounced lightly from his perch on the end of Leah's bed. "So? I'm not sleepy."

"Draco…we left the kitchens last night at nine. It took me two hours to get all the food and dye out of your hair, and then get you in bed, and then I had to spend my time scouring my hair to get all the stuff out of it. And then I had to finish an essay for Transfiguration and then get to bed…And you woke me up why? Wait! Is something wrong?" Leah sat up quickly, sleep effectively gone from her system.

Draco giggled. "Nope! Your hair is sticking up!"

She groaned again quietly, and then rubbed her face before replying, "I'll brush it. I promise."

"And comb mine! Actually, could you get the comb out first? And tell me a story!"

Leah cracked up. "P-please don't t-tell me you got it stuck again!" she choked out as the blond pouted up at her. Now fully awake and alert, she noticed the comb sticking out from the hair on the back of his head. "Fine, I'll help. Come over here, squirt."

Draco crawled over the covers to nestle into the warm space left by Leah's head on the pillow. Leah reached around his head and slowly began working the knots out as she whispered a fairy tale that her father would read out of a book before bed when she was a kid.

"_Many years ago there was a grand emperor who was so fond of clothes that he spent all his money on them. Every hour of the day he changed his clothes._

"_Whether he was inspecting his soldiers, going to the theater or taking a walk, the real reason he went was to show off his new clothes…_"

About thirty minutes later, Draco sat captivated by the tale as Leah slowly unbraided her own hair, brushed it, and then braided it again. She smiled at his complete and total attention, and finished the tale with flourish, using different voices to show who was speaking. _"'Indeed, there are no clothes at all!' everyone exclaimed at last._

"_The emperor then felt extremely foolish for he realized that they were quite right. However, he held his head up high and continued until the end of the procession._

"_The attendants continued respectfully carrying the train that did not exist, until at last they were once again safely inside the palace._

"_And do you know? The emperor was never quite so vain about his clothes after that!_

"And so, squirt, the moral of that story is not to be too superficial, because you never know just how humiliated you might get!"

Draco giggled. "I like that story! The emperor got new clothes every day! Daddy always says that everything should be bought in excess, but I don't think he'd approve of that!" Draco then clambered into Leah's lap, announced "I'm sleepy!" and promptly went back to sleep.

Leah stared down at the boy. Lifting him up slowly to tuck him under the covers, she muttered, "Silly kid…" and then climbed out of bed to go take a shower, for she forgot that it was only around 4:30 in the morning. Oh well, the early bird gets the worm, right? In her case, she got the hot water.

O.o o.O O.o o.O

"Leah, I honestly don't understand why you are so tired." Missy stated calmly as the two girls walked but feet behind Harry and Hermione, the four having left their charges under Seamus and Dean's watchful eyes. Pansy and Draco had been whining about wanting to have a play date, and once Dean had seen the bags under Leah's eyes, he immediately agreed so that the twins could have a break. And Harry and Hermione just coerced Seamus into agreeing so that they could take a break from the prankster named Ron.

"Ask Draco. Actually, I'll tell you. The little twerp woke me up at four because he wasn't sleepy and then demanded that I release his hair from the grip of an evil comb and tell him a story at the same time. And he had the audacity to laugh at me because my hair was sticking up." Leah hmphed loudly, glaring morosely at the floor as she stumbled along the hall.

"So Malfoy has taken a shine to you, huh?" Harry glanced back over his shoulder as he grinned widely.

"Yes. And it's your fault." Leah pouted, now glaring blearily at Harry as he stuck out his tongue at her.

Missy raised an eyebrow. "His fault? Why?"

Leah sighed, ignoring Hermione's questioning glance. "Ever since Harry compared Draco and I and said that we're like siblings and Draco asked me to be his older sister and I said yes, Draco has been acting like a little brother. Meaning that it is okay to wake me up at ungodly hours because that's what little brothers do." Leah paused. "Or maybe he does that because he respects Missy and won't do it to her. And Blaise sleeps like a rock. Guess I was his first choice for someone to annoy…"

Harry smirked. "So it's not my fault then?"

Shrugging, Leah said blandly, "Nope, guess it's mine. Sorry." Harry shrugged, showing that he honestly didn't care and patted Leah on the head in sympathy.

Hermione paused for a moment, and then asked, "Have you two started the journal for Snape's class?"

Leah and Missy froze mid-step. Looks of horror rose on their faces as they slowly comprehended what she had just asked. _'During this class, you will keep a small journal about the child in your care, recording their responses to their environment, to other child, to other students, as well as how you think the potion may have affected their 'childhood...'_ Leah and Missy shrieked, "OH MY GOD! We haven't written anything!"

Missy reached over to Leah's head, plucked a hair out, and transfigured it into a black notebook, ignoring Leah's yelp of pain as she quickly scribbled down a three page entry about their first week and about the kids. Hermione and Harry exchanged looks of resignation and waited as Missy wrote and Leah listed off things that Missy had to remember to write.

When Missy stood up and slipped the journal into her bag with a small grin in Leah's direction, Hermione sighed. "Now that we have that taken care of, I'd like tell you guys that a Hogsmeade weekend is coming up, though I don't know what weekend it is exactly. I suppose the Headmaster will let us bring the kids. Do you guys want to arrange anything?"

Missy nodded. "I think that's a good idea. What do you two recommend?"

Before Harry or Hermione could reply, Leah asked, "What's Hogsmeade?"

The other three students simultaneously slapped their foreheads.

8D 8D 8D 8D 8D 8D

"-And then Leah told me a story that was really funny about some king that walked around in his underpants or something and then I fell asleep again and then I woke up when Leah made me get dressed for breakfast and then I got to go eat really really good cream of wheat and then Dobby came to visit me after breakfast and then Leah and Missy brought me and Blaise to class with them and then I got to see Uncle Sev and then I got to go to Transfiguration class where the professor changed into a cat and then I got yelled at because I pulled the cat's tail and then I got candy from Leah to make me stop crying because the cat lady scared me and then I got to go to Pansy's where Seamus and Dean played with me and Blaise and Pansy and Ron and then Ron clogged the sink using paper towels and then the bathroom flooded and then Filch and his cat came to help Dean unclog the sink and the short Charms professor came in to help clear away the mess and then-"

Leah reached over to cover Draco's mouth. "Draco, tell Harry about your day later, okay? And breathe please. Can't have you passing out on us."

Draco smiled and then shoveled some food into his mouth while Harry snickered into his cup. 'Draco talks way too much' he thought as he resumed stuffing food into his mouth. 'Wonder if he'll do that when he gets big again.' Smirking, Harry shook his head. 'Probably not. Besides, knowing Malfoy, he'll probably talk about something that isn't so funny…Have to admit, hearing every detail of his day can be kinda weird…'

After swallowing another bite of food, Draco opened his mouth to say, "And then Filch's kitty stepped on me and Pansy got angry 'cause it left hair on her favorite shirt and then Seamus had to calm her down and then we started planning her wedding and then she decided that she wasn't going to have a wedding that she and Seamus should just elope when she's old enough and then Seamus told her that they'll talk about it when she's older and then Ron said that he was going to marry Daphne so that they could have food fights all the time and then Dean said that that's not what being married is about and then Pansy and I were talking and we decided that we want to go to Hogsmeade. Harry, do you know if we can go?"

Harry looked up at the change of subject, his fork halfway to his mouth. "Uhhh…I'm not sure Draco. Depends on what Dumbledore says."

Draco frowned petulantly and said, "Well, Pansy really wants some chocolate frogs and I have a hankering for some sugar quills. We want to go."

Slightly panicking at Draco's indignant and pouty tone and saying the first thing that came to mind, Harry answered quickly, "Ask Leah."

The horrified look on Leah's face was well worth the scolding he knew he'd get as Draco began bugging Leah, asking her incessantly when they would be going to Hogsmeade and when he could buy sugar quills.

: P : P : P : P

Four days later…

"Leah, when are we going to Hogsmeade?"

"Don't know Draco."

"…Leah, when are we going to Hogsmeade and when can I get my sugar quills?"

"…Don't know Draco."

"…Leah…when are we going to Hogsmeade so that I can get sugar quills?"

"I honestly don't know Draco."

"Leaaaaahhhhh! When! Are! We! Going! To! HOGSMEADE?" Draco grabbed onto the end of Leah's ponytail and tugged hard as he demanded an answer.

"GAH! Harry, get your butt over here now and tell him that I don't know!" Leah wailed as Draco asked for the fifteen hundredth and thirtieth time when they could go to Hogsmeade and when he could get sugar quills, as the stash that Dean had surrendered to him were gone in minutes.

"Uh…Draco? We really don't know when we can go to Hogsmeade…Students can't just go when they please."

Draco grinned up at Harry, who was staring at him over his four foot long Potions essay with bleary, tired eyes. Draco had been sitting at the table in their dorm with Hermione, Harry, Missy and Leah for the past forty minutes as they struggled to finish their homework. "Okay." With that, the little blond boy scooted off the chair and skipped over to the corner where Ron and Blaise were playing quietly.

Leah stared after him. "Thank Merlin…"

"Actually, I think you mean 'Thank Harry,'" Hermione muttered as she started scribbling down the last paragraph of her essay. "He is the one who made Draco stop."

"…I have such loving friends." Leah muttered back as sarcastically as she could. "It only took four days for someone to get the runt to stop…Perhaps he'll start saying something other than that to me. He's been giving me the silent treatment except for when he's shouting that he doesn't want a bath or that he wants to go to Hogsmeade."

Harry smiled. "Why are you complaining? It built character!" He laughed as Leah pulled at her hair and went to smack him before Missy held her back. "Kidding! Kidding!"

Sniffing delicately, Leah muttered aloud, "I do wonder when we can go, though."

Hermione looked up from her essay again. "Perhaps we can go soon. I don't think Draco, or you for that matter, can last much longer."

"Well, I know the first place I'm going to when we get there." Missy announced as she rolled up her finished essay.

Hermione looked over at her, disgruntled that the shy girl had finished her essay already. As Missy pulled out the black journal to write her seventh entry in the past four days, Hermione asked, "Where?"

Missy grinned slightly evilly. Looking over at Leah, who grinned back as she rolled up her completed essay, the two said together, "Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes."

With that, Harry and Hermione knew that Hogwarts was doomed.

T.T T.T T.T T.T

The next day…

Harry stared down at his plate drowsily as he played with the food he had haphazardly scooped out to eat. Ron had not been feeling well the night before, and had woken Harry up so that he would sit with him in the bathroom. Hermione had taken one shift, but Ron was scared that Hermione would think it was really gross if he puked all over her. So, Harry had stayed up most of the night comforting the small redhead, who had started crying when Harry fell asleep.

Leah plopped down next to Harry cheerfully, with an armful of a very talkative Draco now sitting in her lap. Draco had decided that treating Leah to the silent treatment for four days except for asking when they would go to Hogsmeade had not been effective, so he now was pouring out anything and everything that came to mind like he usually did.

"Why so glum, chum?" Leah asked as she grabbed a cup to pour some juice out for Draco, and then spooned some food onto a plate.

Harry glared gloomily at her as he fingered his cup of hot, caffeine-filled tea. "Ron kept me up all night 'cause he didn't feel so good."

Leah nodded in understanding. "Blaise woke Missy up at three because he didn't feel good either. I think there might be a small bug going around."

Draco nodded too. "I didn't feel good a few days ago, so I woke Leah up."

Leah looked quizzically down at the blond boy. "No you didn't. You never woke me up because you weren't feeling good."

Draco shook his head, and Leah and Harry shrugged, not understanding what the boy was talking about. "I woke you up early and made you tell me a story. That's what Dobby always does when I'm sick. You told me the story about the king and his clothes."

Leah's eyes widened in understanding. "Draco! You never said you didn't feel well. You just said you had a comb stuck in your hair! And that you weren't sleepy!"

Draco shrugged. "I never say when I'm sick. I don't like to think about it, and stories distract me. So I have people tell me stories."

Harry shook his head in amusement as Leah began pampering Draco, convinced that she should take extra good care of him because he had been sick.

Hermione said, "Perhaps we should take all the kids to Madame Pomfrey. She can check them over and give us all some Pepper-Up Potion."

The caretakers nodded, in complete agreement. None of them wanted to get sick, or be stuck with a sick child.

Owls began pouring into the Great Hall, and many of the students looked up as to see if they had any mail. Draco jumped off Leah's lap to sit with Pansy as Hermione paid the owl that carried her newspaper and began reading, voluntarily passing the funnies section to Ron, who had never seen them before that week. The Daily Prophet had finally given in to publishing a small page of funnies, and had their muggleborn reporters pick out the best comics to print. Ron was fascinated with them, and laughed hysterically even if he didn't understand the joke.

Harry watched as a tawny owl with a white face landed gracefully between Missy and Leah, carrying a letter in its small claws. Missy glanced at the letter, removed it from the owl, and slit open the wax to read the missive. When she was finished, she passed it to Leah, who glanced at the small seal on the wax from the envelope and then read the letter. Harry couldn't tell what either girl was thinking as they read the letter, for both had good poker faces on.

Harry picked up the envelope to examine the wax seal. He made out a curled up wolf with a phoenix rising behind it just as he heard Leah giggle quietly. Looking at her face, he saw a small glimpse of relief flow across it as she told the caretakers near them, "I must say, we have some good news to share" as she grinned.

**AN**: Okies, that's chappie numero ocho. Like?

Whoot! Going well. I like. Kind of a cliffhanger, which I love to do though I suck at making them.

The story that Leah tells Draco comes from A Treasury of Fairy Tales, the tale called "The Emperor's New Clothes" by Hans Christian Anderson. I made up the moral. The book comes from my childhood when my dad would read to us. It seemed like an appropriate story to tell.

More unabashed polling!!!! Hemhem...When you review, you prefer the author to...

A) Answer the review personally

B) Answer your review in the next chapter

C) Just say thanks for reviewing in the author's note

D) Don't particularly care if they answer/ Hate it when they reply 'cause who cares what they have to say (please specify in your answer...sorry)

E) Find that you are very disgruntled if the person does NOT answer, as you have taken the time out of your busy schedule to review their story

Once again, this poll is for all readers! And if anyone is wondering, I'm totally type A/E. I take time to read and comment on a story, the writer should totally write back! So, even if someone tells me they are type D, I'll respond anyways because I like to return the courtesy.

REVIEW FOR ME! I love you all, even those who don't but I'd really appreciate feedback!

Thanks to TamX2 for beta-ing and letting me use her as a base for Missy's character…

MWAHs to y'all!


	9. SORRY!

Leah -grumbling to self-: I am going to KILL her...

Missy:Please don't. We do need her to write the story for us.

Leah: -whining- But she's taking _forever_! Galloping gargoyles, hasn't she ever heard of promptness?

Draco: I say we tie her to the computer chair and FORCE her to write! Muhahahahaha...

Missy: That would get the deed done, wouldn't it? Hm...perhaps. But we do need to refine the plan a bit...

Leah: How about we bribe her with hot chocolate? She's a sucker for that. Or jelly beans...or pasta...Where's Seamus when you need him?

Blaise: -trying to be the voice of reason- I think the best move would be to let her explain herself first.

Draco: What kind of Slytherin _are_ you? What's the fun in that?

Blaise: A rational and logical one.

Missy: I agree with Blaise. Let _her_ explain why she hasn't written.

libaka: You two are too kind.

Leah: -jabs finger in libaka's direction- YOU! How dare you leave us on hold for so long?

Draco: Yeah!

Blaise and Missy: Speak of the devil.

libaka: Er...I'm not evil. -points at Draco and Leah- They are.

Draco: Why haven't you written? -shines light in her face like those interrogation scenes in movies-

libaka: Er...Well, first I was sick...and then I got glomped by writer's block...and then the inspiration to rewrite the chapter showed up...and then my teachers loaded me down with school work and exams...and, um, now I'm going away for the weekend. Without a computer.

Leah: I KILL YOU! -runs in libaka's direction, who is presently hiding behind a computer chair-

Blaise: How would the story be written if the writer is missing?

Draco: Good point. NEW PLAN PEOPLE!

libaka: Merlin's teddy bear...MISSY! BLAISE! DON'T LISTEN TO HIS PLAN!

Draco: -ignoring her- You see, I bet if she was thinking about us aaaaaall the time, then she'd be forced to write about us, right?

Leah: Yeah...-evil grin- So if we haunt her with story ideas and plot bunnies, she'll write faster.

Blaise: I'm not sure that that is a good idea. She might retaliate by putting us in embarrassing situations.

Missy: I agree. You see, my past and Leah's past IS in her control. What if she changes something to make it embarrassing? Like...say if she made us little monster children. That would adversely affect Draco and Blaise, wouldn't it?

Leah: Awww...she wouldn't do that. She loves us! And we already were monster children, remember? So it's not that bad if she does change it.

Draco and Blaise: . . . You guys were monster children?

Missy: We weren't _that_ bad...

Leah: Hee hee hee...-rubs hands evilly- Anyways, the plan is to bombard her with plot bunnies until she writes, savvy?

Missy and Blaise: -sigh- Fine...

Draco and Leah: SCORE! The evil siblings strike again! Buhahahahahaha!

libaka: Why oh why did I ever make them become "siblings?" So stupid...Well, we've got two evil students on the loose. Alert, alert...And now, I must apologize for my terrible stalling of uploading the chapter! But it really was very bad...What I've written so far is getting better! So never fear, this story should be updated by next Friday or the Saturday following it! I really am sorry about this...

TamX2: ...you poor doomed child.

libaka: MY BETA! Save me!!! From the evil characters!

TamX2: -glances at Leah and Draco-...uh...can I get back to you on that? I think my characters are calling...

libaka: B-but...You haven't written in months! Don't forsake me!

TamX2: uh well...sorry? My other plot bunnies are calling me to start rereading the first HP book and take notes?

libaka: AHHHHHHHH!!! -runs away with Leah, Draco, Blaise, and Missy close on her tail and throwing bunnies at her- Get AWAY from me!

TamX2: Well everybody...she's really sorry that she hasn't written yet, but will do her best to update next week...yeah...I guess I'll go save her now...bye then!

libaka: -shouting in background as she beats off the stupid plot bunnies- I. FIGHT. ON! I WILL PREVAIL!

fin


	10. Chapter 9: Off to Hogsmeade

TamX2: First off, we have a disclaimer: JK Rowling owns Harry Potter and libaka based the fic off of IcyPanther's Parenting Class. (With her permission!) It's really good and we definitely suggest it!

Next, this entire fan fiction is dedicated to our older sister. However, this chapter is dedicated to our grandmother, as it was her birthday, and our grandfather, who is possibly the nicest, sweetest, most endearing man alive and SO funny. Especially at this last visit!

libaka: Hi guys! One, thanks for being so patient with me! Two, many thanks to **aredhel falassion **(good ol' Mia…you'll understand at the end of the chapter, my friend!), **OnceInABlueMoon** (to answer your review, there is a set timeline for the kids. Two more weeks for the other kids, and four more for Draco and Blaise. Sorry, but it will go quickly! I guess it can get boring with the same kids over and over again…), **caramary**, **QHLuver**, **pretzel. in. an. egg**, **vya** (really appreciate your comment, and you sparked a new idea for the story), **EvaliaPoison** (EVA! So nice to hear from you! -hugs-), and **River-chan** (thanks for being nice about my OCs! I love them 'cause they bring out the weirdness in the original characters…) for reviewing!!!!

Leah: Alright, they get it, now we're taking over!

libaka-looks around frantically-: wait! What???

Draco: That's right, you heard us! We are officially taking over this!

Missy: Meaning we are taking over both the author's note AND the story.

libaka: Nooooo!!! Don't do that! I've…I've got plans for the story!

Blaise: Yeah, and now we've taken over it.

Leah: Muhahahahaha!!

Draco:…Leah, please never do that again.

Missy: I think what she meant to do was 'boo hoo, and you can't do nothing about it!'

Leah: Missy! You read my mind!

Missy: That's what twins do.

Leah, Draco, Missy, and Blaise: So, we've taken over the story! Be prepared for some really weird things to happen!

libaka: why me? Harry, stop them! Oh, never mind. Sorry readers, the characters have commandeered the story and completely changed the plot! Though I don't think anyone will notice because it's much better than what I had planned, as well as MUCH longer. Almost TWENTY pages! …And I'm still really sorry for not updating sooner!

If anyone has a question about Leah and Missy's Care of Magical Creatures class, you're welcome to ask me. All the animals are from one of JK Rowling's books.

Kids Say The Darndest Things

CHAPTER NINE: Off to Hogsmeade

Everyone focused in on Leah's next words. "Hogsmeade weekend is this weekend."

Hermione frowned. "But that's in two days. Why haven't they told us? And how would you know?"

Leah grinned. "The jaunt was only recently coordinated. I have my sources. Go ask Professor Hagrid if you don't believe me." (Leah and Missy chose to take Care of Magical Creatures as an elective. Since they were the only two students in seventh year willing to take it, Hagrid let them create a curriculum for themselves and he helped them follow it. So far, they have studied ashwinders, which they actually helped make, diricawls, which the girls found fascinating, a fwooper, which they only borrowed from the store because Hagrid did not have a license to keep it, mokes, which the girls thought were adorable, and a golden snidget that Hagrid found but returned to a Snidget sanctuary for its own safety).

Hermione hmphed stubbornly, got up, and stomped over to Hagrid, who greeted her cheerily with, "'Ello 'Ermione! You and the students should be right 'appy. 'Ogsmeade weekend this weekend! But don't tell no one that I told yeh."

Obviously, Hermione was a grump for the rest of the morning. However, the other caretakers merely decided to pull a Draco and bug Missy and Leah until they gave in and told them how they had known it was a Hogsmeade weekend.

After two hours of people coming up to them during classes, Missy said that everyone would find out at Hogsmeade and everyone gave up asking because they knew they wouldn't get an answer. Once Missy was satisfied with their grumbles, she merely returned to writing in the journal, with Leah whispering reminders of things to write.

Hermione reminded everyone about going to Madame Pomfrey, so the caretakers marched their charges up to the infirmary where Pomfrey gave each student a Pepper-Up Potion and all of the six-year olds a piece of candy that would boost their immune systems for three weeks.

n.n n.n n.n n.n n.n

Two days later…Hogsmeade weekend

"LEAH! GET UP!" Draco leapt up onto Leah's bed and crawled to her head, where he shouted again as he bounced up and down, "WAKE UP!"

Leah pulled the cover off her head and smiled sleepily at the small blond dressed in bright yellow pajamas with pink duckies bouncing excitedly on her bed. "I'm awake, runt. I'm awake. Excited much?"

Draco nodded enthusiastically, eventually tipping himself off the bed in excitement to land with a loud THUMP on the floor. "Yes! I can't wait! We're going to Hogsmeade! Yay! Wait for me, sugar quills!" With that, he picked himself off the floor and skipped through the doorway, humming a Wizarding song way off-key. Leah sighed, and slipped out of her warm bed to cross over to her trunk to get dressed for the day. As she leaned over, she saw Draco stick his head back into her room. "Uh…Leah?"

"Yeah? What's up?"

"We're…uh, we're not going to buy any clothes, are we?" The look of apprehension on his face made Leah laugh.

"Nope, not this time."

"Yippee!" Draco skipped around her room as she searched through her trunk to find something to wear. Suddenly he paused, her words catching up with him. "Not…this…time?"

Leah grinned wolfishly at the boy. "Of course we're going shopping for clothes _sometime_ Draco. Even if Missy and I are just shopping for ourselves, we're still going to make you and Blaise try on stuff."

Draco's cries of "OH MERLIN PLEASE NO!" and Leah's laughter echoing around the dorm woke up Blaise and Missy, who both groggily looked out of their rooms to see Draco running around the sitting room, his hands on his face as a look of pure horror bloomed on his face.

-- -- -- --

An hour later…

Harry stared as Leah and Missy made their way down the stairs to where he and the rest of the caretakers were waiting with their charges. He was staring because Draco was wearing Muggle clothes i.e. small jean pants, black sneakers, and a black shirt with a giant smiley face and the phrase "Life is Good" on it and Blaise was dressed remarkably similarly with jeans, white sneakers, and a dark green shirt with the phrase "I am not a morning person" printed on it. Leah was dressed in a white skirt that reached right above her knees and a yellow shirt with a blue jacket over it and light blue sneakers. Missy was wearing jean Capri's, a plain white shirt and bright red sneakers.

Raising one eyebrow, Harry remarked, "Ready to hit the town, aren't you guys?"

Leah grinned. "I promised Draco we wouldn't ever take him clothes shopping, so instead Missy and I had fun getting them dressed in Muggle clothes today. And we decided that it would be fun to dress up as we don't usually during school."

Hermione walked over with a large grin plastered on her face. "Hi! Ready to go?"

Harry shook his head as she, Leah and Missy walked off towards Hogsmeade, all the while talking about how Muggle clothing was so much better than robes and how students should be allowed to wear jeans underneath their robes and wouldn't it be so much fun to host a fashion show for a fundraiser or something?

The group split up once they reached Hogsmeade. Harry, Hermione, and mini-Ron stayed with Leah, Missy, Blaise, and Draco while Neville, Millicent, and mini-Parvati stayed with Lavender, Padma and Daphne. Dean, Seamus, and Pansy caught up quickly to Harry's group, and then that group wandered around the village for a bit before Leah announced, "Missy and I decided earlier that we would be going to WWW sometime today."

Hermione paused, and then said with a puzzled expression on her face, "I thought that they were in Diagon Alley."

Leah grinned. "They branched out and started a chain in Hogsmeade. Missy and I decided to visit as soon as physically possible 'cause we heard so much about it from various students."

Missy smiled. "Who wants to come with us when we go?"

Dean and Seamus glanced at one another and shrugged apologetically. "Sorry guys. Pansy made us promise to take her shopping. We kinda have to…"

Hermione grimaced at the thought of Pansy and shopping. "I feel for you. I really do. But I want to go to the bookstore."

Ron announced petulantly, "And I want to go to a Quidditch store! But Hermione says that there isn't one here. And that's not fair!"

Harry looked up at Hermione. "Ron, I'm sure that there is a Quidditch section in the bookstore. How about we go with Hermione and I'll look with you?"

Ron beamed. "Okay! That sounds like fun!"

Then Pansy said, "I don't wanna go shopping anymore! I wanna go with Draco!"

Seamus looked at Leah, who shrugged. "Well, Missy and I need to pick up a few books, and then we'll go to WWW. Is it alright if we come with you three to the bookstore?"

Hermione nodded. "Sure! I'll show you where it is. They've got an amazing selection! And then we can go to Zonko's for candy, and then to WWW for you guys. How does that work?"

Leah, Missy, Seamus, and Dean all nodded. Missy voiced their thoughts. "Merlin, I am so glad you're bossy, Hermione. It makes decision-making that much easier for us."

Hermione blushed and replied squeakily, "Um…that's the first time _anyone_ has ever put it that way…"

Missy grinned and remarked, "Lead the way, O Fearless One!"

Hermione huffed good-naturedly and waved the group after her as they made their way down the street towards the bookstore, the children skipping through the fresh air and laughing whenever one of them splashed through a puddle.

O.o O.o O.o O.o

Harry sighed as he watched Leah, Missy, and Hermione squeal over a new tome in the bookstore. 'Why couldn't I have normal female friends?' he pondered as he lifted Ron onto his shoulders to reach the Quidditch magazine on the top shelf. Harry pondered over the fact that Hermione had told a "little white lie" to Ron about the Quidditch store. If you recall correctly, in Ron's third year he was very excited about going to the wizarding equipment shop. Harry supposed that Hermione was desperate to avoid the Quidditch store at all costs. Hearing Draco's shout of "Mommy!" made Harry turn around with a sinking feeling in his stomach.

It was Narcissa Malfoy.

(Scene break, need more scene break ideas…)

Narcissa Malfoy coolly considered the text in front of her. She wasn't exactly interested in purchasing the book, for all that it was fascinating and quite different from anything that she had read before. She just had to get out of the manor that morning and coming to Hogsmeade had seemed like a good alternative. Now, she realized that it was Hogsmeade weekend for the school. 'Perhaps I'll see my son?' she wondered as she scanned the store for his white blond head.

"Mommy!" Narcissa froze as the familiar sounding voice called to her. Turning her head, she saw a small blond boy come racing towards her, a giant grin on his face as he recognized the beautiful woman.

"Draco…? H-how-" Narcissa was cut off as a yelp of "wait, Draco!!! You have to help me with this, then we can talk to your mom!" escaped from the brunette standing a ways away. Narcissa stared as her son paused, nodded, waved to her, and then raced back towards the relieved-looking girl.

"Er…ma'am, perhaps you could read this quickly?" Narcissa turned and visibly jumped when she saw the girl standing next to her. 'When did she get here so fast?' The girl watched as Narcissa glanced back and forth between her and the girl standing with Draco.

"We're twins. Now, please read the first few pages before Draco comes over. It's…somewhat urgent."

Narcissa raised a perfectly arched eyebrow, and then politely accepted the black journal from the girl. Flipping it open to the first page she scanned it.

The Project: Two students intake a potion to transform them into six-year old versions of themselves.

_The present students: Mr. Draco Malfoy and Mr. Blaise Zabini_

_The caretakers: Miss Missy Pasline and Miss Leah Pasline, new transfers from America._

_Our first week: The boys are ADORABLE! Draco is so exuberant, and Blaise is so polite. We'll have to ask if they really were like that as children, or if the potion did that. Both are extremely curious about America. Whenever Draco becomes a handful, we know who to get: Pansy. Best person in the world to make him distracted. Good thing that she is a kid right now, or else we'd be in big trouble. _

_We told Blaise and Draco that their parents are on business trips and will be back after six weeks. Draco was all excited because he gets to stay with the 'big kids' while Blaise just said, 'so you two are my babysitters?' Can't believe they fell for it…Wizarding kids are so gullible these days…Damn…that made me sound OLD._

_Draco needs more attention than Blaise, as he tends to get himself into trouble without Leah standing watch over him. Blaise likes to fade into the background and simply watch as the action takes place, lucky for me. Lucky for Leah, Draco is accommodating and understands when he can and cannot do something. Not counting baths. He HATES baths. Leah took half an hour to calm him down and actually get him into the bath the first time around. She had to BARGAIN with the kid. Blaise just told me he'd take one in the morning and luckily he has done just that._

_Oh, Leah wants to write…_

_**Hi, it's me! Blaise is soooo sweet. He has yet wake me up at THREE IN THE MORNING! And yes, Draco has. Woken me up I mean. I'll have to ask him if he did that when he was a kid or if I'm just an exception. Sweetest thing that Draco has done yet is ask me to be his sister. Of course I accepted!** **Well, it was Harry's idea, but Draco and I have definitely taken it to heart. Anyways-**_

Narcissa stopped reading when she heard her son shout, "Now we can go talk to Mommy!" Quickly handing the journal over to the girl next to her, Narcissa turned to her son with a large grin on her face.

"Hi sweetheart! How have you been? Mommy's missed you so much since Daddy and I left on the trip." She scooped Draco up in her arms and hugged him tightly as he planted a kiss on her thin cheek. 'I always knew I should have been an actress' drifted through her mind as she continued acting as though she was eleven years younger than she was.

"Mommy! I've had so much fun at Hogwarts! Guess what! Leah cooks really good soup and Pansy and me and Blaise and Ron got to have a play-date at Seamus' and Dean's while Leah and Missy and Harry and Hermione took a break and then so much other stuff happened and now we got to go to Hogsmeade and Leah is gonna get me sugar quills!"

Narcissa grinned as her son babbled. "Don't make her buy too many. They aren't good for you when you have too many."

Draco nodded and then hugged her again. As she placed her son back on his feet, she took in his clothes with a raised eyebrow. "…Interesting choice of clothes today, Draco."

"Er…ma'am? I'm sorry about that! I promised him we would never take him shopping, so I had fun dressing him in casual clothes…" The girl trailed off as Narcissa stared at her.

"Um…Let me introduce myself. I'm Leah Pasline, and my sister is Missy Pasline. We're the new transfer students from America and we've been taking care of your son."

Leah smiled in relief as Narcissa's lips turned up in a grin. "It is very nice to meet you. My husband sends his regards. We hope that Draco hasn't been too much trouble since he arrived."

Leah swiftly shook her head no. "Oh no ma'am, he's been fine. A little…_energetic_, but no trouble."

Narcissa watched as a few other students congregated at Leah's back. She watched, bemused, as Missy pulled Blaise from his hiding place behind her and picked him up, whispering reassurances in his ear as she tried to lessen his shyness. Harry still had Ron on his shoulders, and didn't notice that Ron had mussed his hair, making it look as though a game of Exploding Snap had gone off on his head. Draco tugged on Narcissa's hand and then pointed to Blaise.

"Mommy, that's Blaise. He's my roommate! But he's really quiet, so I do all the talking for him. Right Blaise?"

Narcissa struggled not to burst out laughing as Blaise stuttered out, "U-um, I-I…w-well, yes Draco. Y-you do t-the talking f-for me" and then buried his bright red face into the crook of Missy's neck.

"Draco, how about you and Mrs. Malfoy talk for a bit while we get all our stuff together and buy the books we want? I'll nip back and grab that fairy tale book you pointed out, okay?"

Draco grinned up at Leah, and then nodded as the group dispersed, hurrying to buy the books they'd picked out. Narcissa sighed gratefully and pulled her son into an embrace. She whispered into his ear quietly, "It is very good to see you, my Little Dragon. I'll miss you when you go to Hogwarts for school."

Draco wrapped his arms around her waist as far as he could go and then whispered back, "Don't worry Mommy! I'll write every day, and send you big cards for your birthday! And I'll come home for the holidays. It won't be too bad. Besides, that's not for a looooooong time!"

Narcissa smirked ruefully at the ironic situation. Wishing that she had told her son that ages ago, the tall woman stood up and led the boy over to where the group was waiting patiently, talking amongst themselves while Leah finished up buying her books.

Stopping in front of Leah, Narcissa slowly let go of the small hand in hers, and reached to embrace the girl. Narcissa's eyes widened in surprise when Leah immediately wrapped her arms around the thin woman, patting her on the back comfortably as Narcissa sniffled a little. With a small smile, Narcissa whispered, "Thank you for taking care of my son. And thank you for giving him back to me."

Leah whispered back conspiratorially, "Just wait until he grows up again! I'll make him write a looooooong letter home."

Wiping her eyes before any tears could leak out, Narcissa muttered, "I may just be stopping by the bookstore again in three weeks. If you can get out here again, I would like to see my son."

A grin bloomed on her face when Leah said, "Sure thing, ma'am! I can do that!"

The group moved out of the store, and Narcissa watched as they made their way towards Zonko's, Draco in the front of the group, shouting "Wait for me, sugar quills!"

Well, she had always known her son was strange, strange boy.

Perhaps she would buy the book.

(Scene Break)

"Oh thank Merlin that's over." Hermione groaned as the group wriggled their way out of the crowded Zonko's. "I thought we'd never get out."

Leah moaned in response. "Sweet Merlin, the place was crowded. Shoulder to shoulder, I swear."

Harry inhaled deeply, finally getting enough air in his lungs. "They should put bouncers at the doors, they should. Limit the amount of people inside at a time."

Draco crowed happily, "Sugar quills!" as he danced along the street. Ron ran along behind him, a handful of Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans in one hand and Licorice Wands in the other. Blaise munched happily on a Cauldron Cake from his perch on Dean's shoulders, cheerfully ignoring Pansy's high-pitched demands of "It's MY turn to ride on Dean's shoulders! Get off! I want my turn!"

Seamus sighed wearily. "When will this day end?"

Missy deadpanned "When the clock strikes twelve."

Hermione snorted, trying to hold in her laughter as Seamus figured out what Missy had said. "Off to WWW?"

The group was suddenly revitalized. With a shout of "YES!" they made their way down the street, laughing at the children's antics and hoping that Ron wouldn't recognize George and Fred. If he did, oh well. Just tell him that they're his cousins twice removed and Mrs. Weasley accidentally named her twins the same names.

Harry looked up from his deep thoughts at Dean's "Bloody hell!" followed by Pansy's "Watch your language, Dean!"

The six teenagers stared up in awe at the flamboyant sign. "Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes! Newly come from Diagon Alley at your behest! Want jokes, pranks, and trickery? Well, you've come to the right place!" Draco read loudly, not understanding why the teens were so surprised.

"It's so big…" Missy muttered.

"It's so _colorful_…" Leah whispered.

"I-It's s-so bright…" Seamus stammered.

"It's so _vivid_!" Hermione choked out, her grip on the bag of books weakening by the second.

"It's so _variegated_!" Harry agreed, conveniently ignoring Pansy's comment of "Hey, I didn't know he knew that big of a word…"

"It's so…so…you guys stole all the good adjectives…it's so Weasley!" Dean artfully described.

"AND HERE WE ARE IN THE FLESH!" The six teens and four children squealed as the two voices came out of nowhere.

Turning quickly, the group saw two very gaudily dressed redheads come towards them with huge grins on their faces. Gred and Forge, aka George and Fred, sauntered towards the group, showing off their flashy new jackets and vividly colored clothes. One of the twins glanced over Leah and Missy, squealed, and turned to his brother excitedly. "LOOK! LOOK! They're twins too! We've found our soul mates, brother!"

The other twin grabbed Leah's hands, and pulled her to him quickly. "My dear, I must ask. Would you bear my children?"

Dean, Seamus, and Harry were about to screech in protest and shock when another voice called out, "That's my sister, pest. She's off limits."

The eight teens and four kids turned towards the store where the voice had come from. A dark-haired, dark-eyed girl of about 20 years stared out, tapping her foot in slight annoyance. The twin who was holding Leah's hands grinned widely and ran over to the brunette.

"Now, now, Becky my dear, I was only joking. I know your sisters aren't allowed to date until they're 30."

"WHAT? SINCE WHEN??? Waitaminute, Becky, who is this???" Leah jabbed her pointer finger in the direction of the twin standing near her, not noticing him jerk backwards with a panicked look on his face to avoid her.

Leah's mouth dropped open when Becky replied with a wide grin, "My dear sister, these are my employers." Harry, Seamus, Dean, and Missy gaped at the girl as Hermione nodded thoughtfully.

"And what kind employers we are!" The twins laughed loudly as they nodded to one another.

"Yeah…man, do I feel for you." Dean muttered quietly so that only the other students could hear. The children looked at one another, shrugged, looked up at the sign and jogged into the store, only to be followed by the stunned teenagers.

Becky waved her hand in the direction of the shelves. "Leah, Missy, this is where I work. We've got the most recent pranks, the most ingenious trickery, and best of all, the…er…don't remember but we've got quite a good selection."

"Becky dear, you forgot-"

"-that the store has-"

"-extremely handsome founders who are-"

"-single and simply captivated by-"

"-your darling twin sisters!" The twins finished happily and then looked expectantly at Leah and Missy, who only stared in horror at the two boys.

"Uh…not interested." The two girls said together.

"Ah well, we've been-"

"-dissed I suppose, thank Merlin for-"

"-Angelina and Katie, they sure love-"

"-us and speaking of the devil-"

"-we've got a double date to catch-"

"-see you guys later! Becky dear-"

"-be sure to give this group a-"

"-discount on everything they buy! Ta ta!" The boys closed the door behind them, leaving the group in silence.

"Merlin…they are the weirdest people sometimes…" Seamus muttered after a few moments of silence.

"At least you don't live with them every summer." Hermione and Harry deadpanned in unison.

"Thank Merlin for small wonders. Now everybody, lets go further in! We've got the newest Snackboxes, Canary Creams, and Fake Wands! What's your fancy?" Becky began her spiel as the teens flooded the shop, taking in everything with huge grins.

"Did they say this is a _Weasley_ shop?" Ron whispered to the other children.

"I think so. But I've always heard that the Weasley's are poor! No one could be poor with this store!" Draco whispered back, perplexed with his clashing knowledge.

"We are NOT poor! We just not as well off as you stupid Malfoys!" Ron exploded at Draco, furious at his innocent insinuation.

"Ron, be quiet! Draco didn't mean it like that!" Pansy stepped in between the angry six year old and the confused blond. "Why don't you tell us what your family's _really_ like so we know?" Pansy pleadingly asked, trying to calm the boy down before their caretakers took them home.

Ron glared at Draco, who stood there with wide eyes and a slack jaw, surprised at the vehement reaction his innocent words had produced. "Fine! But you two need to tell me about yours! I've got five older brothers and a younger sister. We're all redheads. My dad works in the Ministry, my mum stays home with us. My two oldest brothers are already in school, then Percy should be going next fall. Then there's the twins, me and Ginny."

"Ginny?" Pansy asked, genuinely interested.

"Ginvera. It's my sister's name. She's named after my grandmother."

"Ohhhhhh. Well, I'm named after a flower…and I don't know why I'm named that. I don't have any siblings, my mum and dad are away a lot and I go over to Draco's a lot. And…that's it." Pansy looked around at the other kids, hoping that was enough.

"I'm named after a constellation! My mommy made me learn all the constellations, so that I could show my friends! My daddy is away a lot, but mommy stays home to be with me sometimes. Dobby takes care of me usually, but I don't mind because I love Dobby! He's the best house elf ever." Draco nodded importantly, with a big smile on his face.

"Am I supposed to tell about my family now?" The three children jumped when Blaise's soft voice came from behind them. Blaise had been exploring the store until a few moments before, and they hadn't noticed his quiet return.

"YEAH! Tell us! We want to know!" Pansy said happily, and then proceeded to hug Blaise tightly in greeting. Draco and Ron nodded to show their interest. None of the kids noticed the teens hiding behind a shelf to listen in.

"They are so CUTE!" Leah whispered to Hermione, who shrugged.

"I guess Ron was excitable as a kid too." Harry remarked quietly, resigned to Ron's bad temper.

"Hush, I want to hear Blaise!" Missy scolded, effectively shutting the others up so she could hear. Missy pointedly ignored Leah's choked laughter, figuring that Leah would tell her later.

"Um…Well, my name is Blaise Zabini. My mum's name is Gabrielle Zabini. My dad's name was Lorenzo Zabini, he was Italian. But he died a year after I was born. My mum has remarried a few times, but for some reason they keep dying…" Blaise paused dramatically, and then shrugged and continued. "I lived in Sicily until I was five, so I speak Italian. I moved to England with my mum and her husband Wilfred Manlius Sargeant, but he died five months after the move and now mum is married to Casper Docher. For some reason, mum keeps dad's name."

"You speak _Italian_? Say something!!" Pansy shrieked, extremely excited.

"Er…Piacere. Mi chiamo Blaise Zabini. Vivo in England. Sono qui in vacanza. Come sta?" Blaise blushed when Pansy squealed and Draco clapped loudly, with Ron shouting, "What's it mean? What's it mean?"

Blaise glanced between the three kids and stammered, "Um…Hello, p-pleased t-to meet you. M-my name is Blaise Zabini. I live in England. I-I'm here on vacation. H-how are you?"

"Wow…I wish I could speak another language!" Harry muttered under his breath. The teens nodded in agreement.

"Guess what guys!" Draco grinned happily.

"What?"

"I can speak French!" Just as the kids began clamoring for him to say something, Becky came out from the back saying, "Okay guys, I found the product! How many did you want?" And the moment was lost.

SCENEBREAKSCENEBREAKSCENEBREAK

"Damn…I think we bought too much junk…These bags are so damn heavy!" Harry mumbled as he carried a bag full of Weasley products, candy, and books.

"I agree…" Leah muttered back as she shifted a bag hanging on her shoulder to make sure the sleeping Draco didn't slip off her back.

Hermione paused, and then stated, "I'm guessing that Becky told you that it was a Hogsmeade weekend. Is that right?"

"Eheh…yeah. She said she was really excited to see us, so she _had_ to write to us. And Todd said he wouldn't be seeing us until Monday."

"Todd?" Harry asked curiously.

"Todd is Becky's boyfriend, he's Hagrid's assistant right now, and he also works part time at the Three Broomsticks. Todd assists in Missy and my Care of Magical Creatures class when Hagrid is busy. Becky told Todd because he's teaching the class right now, but we don't have that class until Monday. Todd's favorite animal is a wolf and Becky's favorite animal is the phoenix. Put together, that makes their seal, a wolf with a phoenix behind it."

"Ohhhhh…" Harry and Hermione murmured, enlightened.

All three were distracted when Seamus whispered, "You guys…Missy is _giggling_! Why is she doing that? It's _creepy_!"

Leah snorted. "Ask her, Seamus. She'll answer."

Seamus gulped, shrugged and then turned to Missy, who was carrying Blaise on her back. "Er…Missy."

Missy glanced up, a grin on her face. "Yes? What is it?"

"Um…" Seamus glanced back at Leah and Harry, who were egging him on, and then at Dean who had Pansy draped over a shoulder and at Hermione, who held Ron on her back as he snored loudly. "W-we, er…that is to say, we're wondering why you're giggling."

Missy looked quizzically at him. "I was laughing out loud?"

Seamus grimaced, and then looked back at Leah again, who was coughing loudly to hide her laughter. "Well, yes, you were."

Missy grinned. "Oops. Well, I'm laughing because Blaise talks in his sleep!"

"Wha?????" Harry and Leah immediately came running over, eager to hear Blaise's unconscious mumbling, Hermione close on their heels.

"He does! See, listen to him!" Missy stopped walking and allowed the other five teens to crowd around her as they listened in to Blaise.

"Hm…but why we doing _that_? Ish betta to do this way…Dove siamo? Dove siamo! Mum, do I have too? I don't wanna go _there_. Perchè? Because he's _boring_! Mi dispiace, mi dispiace…" Blaise trailed off for a little, and then began talking again with an irritated look on his face. "Stop the car! Vorrei scendere qui, per favor. I'll get off here, thanks all the same. Who would want to go to the market when I can go to the playground?" The teens giggled as Blaise paused, as though listening to a reply. "Non capisco. I'm going home!"

Missy giggled, and then pulled away, effectively taking the talkative Blaise with her. "Isn't it so adorable how he switches between Italian and English in his conversations?"

All the teens jumped when they heard Draco mumble, "Leah…can I have 'nuther airhead?"

"Draco, you had FIVE! Save some for the other kids."

Harry paused, and then asked, "How did the twins get the idea to put magic into the Muggle airhead anyway? And how did they get them to make it feel like you're walking on air for a few minutes? How does that work?"

Hermione pondered for a bit, and then answered, "I assume Becky told them about the Muggle version, and then they decided to add a levitation charm or something. You'd have to ask."

Seamus turned to Leah. "What exactly does your older sister do at her job?"

"Hmm…I believe she just manages the Hogsmeade branch of the store, and then when she has time she works with them on creating new pranks." Leah shrugged.

Dean added, "And I think she is their publicity person. She had some flyers and stuff that she put in Fred and George's mailbox in the store."

"PUT ME DOWN!" The teens sighed as all the kids woke up and clamored to be put down. They could only watch as Ron began regaling about his dream while Draco and Pansy listened attentively, and Blaise made faces at the back of Ron's head. Draco and Pansy could only laugh as the more excited Ron got, the uglier faces Blaise made. Soon they collapsed into giggles, leaving Ron saying "What?" and Blaise demurely replying "They're just in giggly moods. Don't mind them. Now what were you saying about flying cars?"

All the students turned at the shout of, "Hey! Wait up!" and "Oi, what happened to meeting up later?"

Seamus and Dean shrugged as Neville ran up to them, panting heavily, with Millicent close on his heels carrying Parvati, who greeted them with a cheeky "what up, doc?" Lavender, Padma and Daphne were a ways behind. Harry and Hermione could see Lavender was ready to explode with frustration at Daphne's antics. The group paused as the last three caught up.

"HI EVERYBODY!" The group visibly jumped when a high-pitched shout came from Daphne. Daphne quickly scrambled to grab hold of Harry's hand (he was the closest to her) and then grinned. "Guess what!"

Dean glanced up at Lavender and Padma's exhausted countenances and replied, "Uh…what?"

Daphne giggled. "You have to guess, silly!"

"You were abducted by aliens and they replaced your brains with jello and then returned you to Hogsmeade where you mindlessly attacked a store and ate all the jello in sight, and then you were abducted again and they returned your brains back because the aliens wanted the jello." A brief silence followed mini-Parvati's astonishing guess, and the caretakers shrugged at one another, wondering where the usually formal young girl got that idea. Neville and Millicent shrugged to one another, not knowing where the usually quiet girl got that idea.

Daphne grinned and announced, "How'd you guess? Look, they even gave me jello as an apology!"

Draco and Pansy began laughing while Parvati and Blaise stared at the jello-loving girl and Ron turned to Lavender and asked, "Did that really happen?" causing the teens to burst out laughing and make Lavender and Padma have to explain what had really happened to Daphne, no matter how much Daphne wanted everyone to believe she had been abducted.

The gaggle of students and children meandered up the path to Hogwarts, the children babbling to each other as the students begged for the day to be over so they could go to sleep.

(A/N Blaise, in his sleep is saying: "Hm…but why we doing _that_? Ish betta to do this way…_Where are we? Where are we!_ Mum, do I have too? I don't wanna go _there_. _Why?_ Because he's _boring_! _I'm sorry, I'm sorry_…" Blaise trailed off for a little, and then began talking again with an irritated look on his face. "Stop the car! _I'd like to get out here please._ I'll get off here, thanks all the same. Who would want to go to the market when I can go to the playground?" The teens giggled as Blaise paused, as though listening to a reply. "_I don't understand._ I'm going home!")

A few hours later…

"LEAH! LET'S DO SOMETHING FUN!" Draco jumped up and down on the couch, ignoring Leah's glare.

As she reached out to grab his ankles and make him sit down, Leah replied, "Draco darling, we've been having fun all day. Aren't you tired yet?"

Draco shook his head. "NOPE! I napped on your back, remember? Now I want to do something!"

Missy shrugged at Leah's inquiring whisper of "what am I supposed to do with him?" and looked at Blaise. Blaise was sitting on the couch next to her, a small frown on his face as he stared into the fire. Both girls were surprised when he announced, "I'm bored. Let's do something!"

Leah paused, thinking quickly. Suddenly she leapt out of her seat, shouted "wait here!" and ran into her room. When she came back out, she was holding something that made Missy groan, "Oh please, anything but that!"

Blaise and Draco asked, "What is it, what is it?"

Leah paused dramatically, and then revealed the mysterious object. "Kids, this is a stereo. We use them in the Muggle world to play music. Now, I'm sure neither of you have ever done this, so pay attention!"

Draco asked quickly, "Are you guys Muggleborn?"

Leah grinned. "Yup! Born and raised! Our mom is a witch though, and dad knew when he married her. But we were raised in the Muggle world."

Draco giggled. "No WONDER you guys are so cool! I wish I was a Muggleborn. So much more interesting!"

"I suppose so. Now, pay attention! You guys have a lot to learn!"

Draco shouted, "We will! We will!" while Blaise nodded emphatically, both excited to learn some Muggle traditions.

"We…are going to have a DANCE PARTY!" Leah shouted excitedly, for she had wanted to have one for a while.

"Dance…party?" Draco and Blaise repeated slowly, confused. "What's that?"

Leah gasped loudly, while Missy smirked and answered quietly, "It's when you blast music and dance around with a bunch of friends."

Draco grinned. "Yeah! Let's do that! But you two need to dance with us! And we can have singing contests!"

Blaise smiled. "Okay! That sounds fun. But I might not know the songs."

Leah ruffled his hair affectionately. "That's okay, kiddo. You don't have to know them to have fun."

Thus, the dance party began with Leah belting out "Oops, I did it again" as she laughed hysterically.

(SCENE BREAK)

"Ow…Missy, everything hurts!" Leah moaned as she and Missy picked up the couch cushions three hours later.

"Well, having kids climb on you like that tends to hurt. You should have told them to stop if it hurt so much."

"Well it didn't hurt _while_ they were pulling on me. Just afterwards." Leah complained as she threw herself down on the remade couch. "Could you BELIEVE their dance moves?"

Missy began laughing as she remembered the, er…, _strange_ things the boys did as they posed for the camera Becky had given her.

-flashback-

_"Draco! Look this way!" Missy shouted as the song changed from "Out Tonight" (RENT!) to "Ocean Avenue" by Yellowcard. Draco, with a silly grin on his face, jumped off the couch towards Missy just as the camera flashed. Leah couldn't help but laugh as Missy pulled the developing picture out and waved it around to make it develop faster (it's a Polaroid camera)._

_The picture showed Draco half-way off the couch, his mouth stretched open as he shrieked, and Blaise in the background holding up a peace sign. Leah pinned the picture up on the bulletin board that Gwen had provided for them._

_Missy yelped when Blaise ran over to her, grabbed the camera from her hands, and then rushed off, shouting for Draco to help him as she raced after him. Leah apprehended the blond boy and decided to teach him to do the disco while Missy ran after the brunette._

-end flashback-

"Or remember Draco's dance to the Time Warp song? I'll never be able to watch Rocky Horror Picture Show again without laughing. Granted, I laughed at it before too, but you know what I mean!" Leah collapsed into giggles again as Missy snatched one of the pictures off the wall.

-flashback-

"_Leeeeet's Dooooo The Tiiiiime Warp Agaiiiiiiiiiiin!" Draco shouted as Leah began teaching him the Time Warp Dance from Rocky Horror Picture Show. Blaise squealed when Missy snatched the camera from his hands and then snapped a picture of Leah and Draco doing the bunny hop._

"_Watch me Missy! Watch!" Blaise shouted as he began head-banging to the music. Missy snapped a picture of him, hoping that he wouldn't get a concussion from the "modern" dance move._

-end flashback-

Missy wiped the tears from her eyes as she caught her breath, and then said, "I really was worried he would get a concussion. Like the guy from Dir en Grey! Kyo, right? He's gotten, like, two concussions from that! And I think Blaise would care if he lost the brain cells, unlike Kyo does."

Leah whimpered quietly, "M-my stomach hurts f-from laughing so hard!" She sat up suddenly, apparently completely revived. "OH! The Lizzie McGuire dance we taught them! THAT was funny. We have got to send Mia pictures of us doing that dance, as she helped us come up with it five years ago."

-flashback-

_Draco ran over to the stereo and switched the music to "The Tide is High" from the Lizzie McGuire Movie. Leah and Missy immediately began doing the dance that they and their friend Mia came up with. Draco and Blaise quickly began copying them, jumping up and down whenever Leah and Missy stopped dancing because they were laughing so hard._

"_Stop laughing! Keep going!" The boys shouted when Leah collapsed onto the ground from laughter. Draco grabbed her arm and pulled; when she didn't react, he dropped her arm and began doing the disco, a look of fierce concentration on his face. Blaise immediately copied him, one hand on his hip and the other in the air as the song ended._

-end flashback-

Man…was Missy glad she got pictures!

**A/N** Okies, that's chappie numero nueve. Like?

MUCH better than what I had before! I have been trying to add the dance party in for ages!! Can't you see Blaise and Draco jumping from couch to couch shouting the songs from the top of their lungs? I can!

REVIEW FOR ME! I love you all, even those who don't but I'd really appreciate feedback!

Thanks to TamX2 for beta-ing and letting me use her as a base for Missy's character…

Becky is based off my older sister (yes, the one that this story is dedicated to). She really isn't planning on letting me date until I'm 35. 30 at the LEAST. So funny…

MWAHs to y'all!


	11. Chapter 10: Sleepovers and Harry Potter

**libaka:** Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns Harry Potter and I based the fic off of IcyPanther's Parenting Class. (With her permission!) It's really good and I definitely suggest it!

**Leah:** Ooooo…Double digits!!!!

**Draco:** This is exciting...

**Blaise:** What an interesting title...

**Missy:** Er...On with the show! I'm bored of waiting...

**libaka:** I sincerely apologize for the long wait and hope no one is too angry. I worked hard on this chapter to make it extra good though!

Many thanks to: RipleyWriter93 (thanks for your input!), vya (poll at the end for you! ), EvaliaPoison (I miss you Eva...-tears-), and caramary (your comments give me courage to write another chapter! Thank you so much! -hugs-). You guys make my day and help me continue writing!

There is a POLL at the of this chapter. Please answer! It was interesting to write, since I never got around to thinking about that plotline...answer truly, and you shall be rewarded (with cookies! or sugar quills...)

Kids Say The Darndest Things

CHAPTER TEN: Sleepovers and Harry Potter

Missy quietly slipped her book into the shelf by her bed as she got ready to go to sleep. Sighing, she quickly tugged the hair tie from the end of her French braid, and then untangled the long strands as she put two cds back into her bag. Leah had conked out on the couch after cleaning up from the dance party, and Missy didn't feel like waking her up to redo the braid. 'I'll just do a regular braid for now,' she thought.

Missy walked out into the common room to stand by the couch Leah was on, noisily stretching, making exaggerated movements and commenting loudly, "That felt good. Did you hear that crack? Yeah, that was my back." All the while she waited for Leah to indicate she had heard by waking up. Giving up, Missy mumbled, "I really don't want to have to carry this lump back into her room." Pausing, Missy shrugged and decided to leave Leah where she was. 'Her loss when Draco jumps on her tomorrow morning…'

After quickly brushing her teeth and cleaning up the snack area, Missy strolled back over to her room. Pausing before she shut the door, Missy shrugged and then quickly peeked her head into Draco's room to make sure he was actually sleeping. She found Draco sprawled across his bed, his feet on his pillow and blanket on the floor, hugging his blue dragon toy tightly against his chest as he snored softly. Missy grinned, and then walked over, righted the boy, and tucked his blanket back around him. Shutting the door behind her, Missy softly opened the door to Blaise's room and sighed as she noticed the quick extinguishing of a light and the thud of his head as he plopped it down on the pillow.

"Blaise, are you still awake?" Missy whispered, and tiptoed over to his bed where she sat.

Missy smothered a grin as the boy pulled the blanket off his head and looked up at her guiltily. "Yes…" Blaise whispered.

"What's up?" Missy raised an eyebrow as Blaise pouted slightly.

"I was just reading…" Missy giggled as Blaise confessed quietly.

"Well, it was your bedtime an hour ago sweetheart. Want me to tuck you in?"

Blaise nodded his assent and allowed the girl to gently tuck the blanket in around him as he shifted his head to get more comfortable. Missy picked up the book he had hidden under his bed and placed it on the shelf nearby, knowing that he wouldn't be tempted to get it once it was out of reach.

Just as she reached the door, Missy heard a murmured "Missy?"

"Yes Blaise?" Missy turned around, smiling at the six-year-old as he stared up owlishly at her from the cradle of blankets, his dark eyes wide, yet heavy with sleep.

"Um…Mommy always says that…well…it's just that…um…will you always be my friend?" Missy felt her heart wrench as the little boy looked up hopefully at her.

"Sure Blaise. I'll always be there for you kiddo." Missy smiled at his nod. "Is there anything else you wanted to say?"

"Um…no, I guess not…" Missy nodded, and then slowly turned to shut the door behind her.

"Missy?" Blaise called plaintively from his bed.

"What's up?" Missy moved to sit on the edge of the little boy's bed, and then smoothed the wispy curls back from his forehead as he thought for a moment.

"I just wanted to say that you're the best. Is that alright?"

Missy smiled. Planting a kiss on the boy's forehead as she stood, Missy replied quietly, "That's alright Blaise."

Blaise grinned. "Okay!"

Missy softly shut the door behind her and slipped into her own room, smirking at Leah as the other girl mumbled under her breath in her sleep.

Sighing, Missy curled up in her own bed, completely ready to sleep.

O.O.O.O.O.O

After a week of begging Leah and Missy for a sleepover, Blaise and Draco's efforts were rewarded when Leah consulted with Gwen about the dorm size and then moved on to invite Harry, Hermione, Ron, Lavender, Padma, Daphne, Dean, Seamus, Pansy, Neville, Millicent, and Parvati over on Friday night to have a large get-together and sleepover. With Gwen's help, Leah organized two rooms: one solely for the children, it contained six small sleeping bags, a large play pen with toys and coloring books on the side, and a small bathroom; the other room was only for the caretakers, it contained ten sleeping bags, a small kitchen, a bathroom, and a small sitting area. Gwen had confided in Leah that she could will the dorm to change, and with Leah's assistance had created the perfect setting for a large sleepover.

Draco was ecstatic at the idea of having CANDY at the sleepover, and kept begging Leah and Missy to get the house elves to bring them food. Leah finally consented and, after talking with Dobby in secret, created a list of foods for the party. With Hermione's help, Leah decided on popcorn, cauldron cakes, treacle fudge, hot chocolate, and a variety of cookies.

At the sleepover, the caretakers quickly shut themselves in their room while the children played in theirs. The caretakers, after discussing what they wanted to do, decided to share one of their happiest, or most fun, memories. Hermione decided it was when she went to France for the summer and visited all the places she had read about. Harry said it was when he found out he was a wizard, as he was able to leave his family behind and create a family of his own. Lavender, after seesawing between two memories for a while, said it was when her mom brought her to Muggle London with Parvati and the girls went out to see a show. Padma said it was when she and her sister found out they would be getting a baby brother. Dean and Seamus simultaneously agreed that it was when Gryffindor beat Slytherin for the first time in years and Harry only laughed, with Millicent smiling after her shock passed. Neville said it was when he heard from his grandmother that his parents could possibly be healed over a year of treatments. Millicent thought for a while, and then said it was when she, Pansy, and Daphne had a girls' night (their parents made them) and found out that they could actually be really good friends. Missy paused, and then said humorously that it was when her parents took the entire family to New York and they saw two Broadway shows and went to Times Square for New Years. Leah almost agreed, but then changed her mind and said that her happiest memory was getting the school invite from Salem Academy for Witches and learning that she would be a witch like her mom and older sister.

After the memory exchange finished, the caretakers began pigging out on the food and Hermione and Leah decided to eavesdrop on the children while completely ignoring the other caretakers talking to one another. Finally, their eavesdropping paid off when Draco announced, "Let's play Truth or Dare!"

At the agreement of all the children, they commenced their innocent game, with Leah whispering urgently to the other caretakers to "get over here, STAT!" The group of students huddled by the door, listening closely as the children giggled and sat in a circle to begin their game. Draco, as he had been the person to suggest the game, got to pick someone first. He chose Pansy.

"Truth!" she whispered and then giggled when Draco sat back to think of a good question.

"OH! I know!" Draco grinned happily and all the caretakers leaned closer to listen, Missy shoving Leah's head out of the way as Leah giggled excitedly, much to the amusement of Hermione and Seamus. "Do you really want to marry Seamus when you grow up and what do you think about Dean?"

Pansy frowned, sticking her bottom lip out in an adorable pout that always worked on Seamus. "That's two questions!" she whined petulantly.

Daphne interjected quickly, "Well, they are related to one another so that counts as one! Just answer them!" Pansy pouted as all the kids nodded excitedly.

Pansy paused for a moment, scratching her head silently as she pondered, and then replied, "Yup, I want to marry Seamus! He's the bestest boy in the entire world and I like him! And he's really nice to me and doesn't make fun of me for liking him, which is better than I can say for some people."

With that, she glared at Draco, who held his hands up innocently and said, "Hey, that was when we were three! Girls had cooties!"

The children giggled excitedly as Seamus shook his head with a small smirk: Wait until Pansy got big again, and then he'd tease her all the time.

Pansy frowned as she thought, and then continued, "And I think Dean is just as cool as Seamus! If Dean had started talking to me first instead of Seamus, I'd probably want to marry him. He's just as cute as Seamus! And he tells really funny jokes. But I think that Dean is afraid of little girls, 'cause he wouldn't talk to me for awhile, at least not until Seamus started talking to me." The older students collapsed into silent giggles as Dean mouthed "I am NOT scared of little girls!" while he turned bright red.

Pansy stopped, and then said happily, as the other kids remained quiet, "I choose Blaise!"

The caretakers were silent in shock as the boy replied cautiously, "I-I choose Dare." Leah and Missy raised their eyebrows at his audacity; he never would have picked that three weeks ago.

Pansy, stumped, remained quiet for a few moments before she whispered, "Blaise! I dare you to-to stick your head under the faucet in the bathroom! With the water going!"

Dean snickered into his hand as Blaise mumbled, "Um…okay…" and then proceeded to turn the water on completely and drench his head under the cold flow. Sitting back down after he had dried his hair on a small towel, the dark-skinned boy said, "I choose Daphne."

Daphne grinned and nearly shouted out "Truth!" before the other children shushed her with quiet cries of "do you want to wake up the big kids?.!"

Blaise smirked, and questioned, "Do you really like getting dirty so much, or do you just do it because no one else does?"

Daphne paused before asking, "Huh? I LOVE squishy things. Especially when it makes Lavender and Padma shriek. That just makes it funny. But squishy, dirty things RULE!"

And thus, the game proceeded, causing the kids to display their hidden "courage" and inherent silliness. As the game wound to an end, Parvati, after answering the question "What's your favorite food" with "Green eggs and ham", asked Draco whether he wanted Truth or Dare.

Draco giggled as he bordered on exhaustion. "I choose Truth!"

Parvati thought for a moment before she asked, "If you could choose anyone, alive or dead, your age or a bajillion years older, who would you want to be best friends with more than anyone in the entire world?"

Draco grinned happily and announced quite clearly, "Harry Potter!"

Silence reigned over the caretakers as each student glanced over at Harry, who's mouth was wide open in shock.

Draco continued, oblivious to the shock of the caretakers. "I want to be best friends with Harry Potter because Daddy says that the Dark Lord is the strongest wizard ever and he was defeated by Harry Potter when he was only a kid! And Dobby says that Harry Potter is the greatest wizard in the world and that no one could be nicer than him! Ever since Dobby told me that, I've been dreaming of the day that I go to Hogwarts for the first time as a student and offer my friendship to Harry Potter, 'cause you guys know that he is the same age as us! And I know that we will be great friends! So I can't wait until I'm eleven and I can come to Hogwarts and meet Harry Potter!"

Hidden behind the closed door, Harry started as he realized that Leah had one of her scheming looks on and was rubbing her hands together evilly. As her gaze met his and she smirked mischievously, Harry wished that he had never, ever done anything to Leah because he knew that she was _so_ going to get back at him now.

At noon the next day, in the Great Hall:

Leah plunked Draco down on the bench next to Harry and quickly sat down, shoveling food on Draco's plate as he babbled about how fun the sleepover had been. Harry noted that the blond boy said absolutely NOTHING about playing Truth or Dare, and Leah had an innocent smile on her face. Just as Harry began relaxing, Leah turned to Draco with a large grin and asked craftily, "Hey Draco, I'm your favorite person in the entire world, right?"

Draco looked up at her with a grin, "You sure are!"

Leah nodded. "So…if I told you something, you'd totally believe me, right?"

Draco nodded happily. "Yup! You're really smart, so you have to be right!"

Harry began mouthing "NO!" and shaking his head as Leah smirked at him. "If I tell you a secret Draco, will you be sure not to tell anyone?"

Draco smiled gleefully, "Tell me! I won't tell, I promise!"

Harry had a look of pure, unadulterated horror on his face as Leah leaned in towards Draco and stage-whispered, "Well, I've met a reaaaally famous person that I think you'd like to meet too!" At Draco's look of "WOW!" Leah continued dramatically, "His name is…Harry Potter!!!!"

Draco clasped his hands together and said, "OH!! Can I meet him too?"

Harry began searching for an escape route as Leah laughed loudly, calling attention to herself, Draco, and Harry as she said, "Why of COURSE you can! He's sitting right next to you!"

Draco turned to Harry and with big, puppy-dog eyes said, "YOU'RE Harry Potter?.!"

Harry grinned hesitantly, the puppy-dog eyes getting him to admit "Er…yes?"

Draco squealed and threw his arms around Harry's neck, laughing as Harry yelped and tumbled over the bench backwards flat onto the floor.

Leah grinned and said, "My revenge is only getting started, dear boy. We're just getting started…"

Harry didn't know whom he was more scared of, the little blond boy sitting in his lap or the Ravenclaw who thought waaaaaaaaaaaaaaay too much like a Slytherin standing above him.

SCENESCENESCENESCENE

For the fourth and final week of most of the kids stay, Draco, after learning that Harry Potter was, in fact, the Harry he had come to adore, decided to do anything in his power to become exactly like Harry. Yes, that means that after Leah hurriedly explained that Harry was big because he fell into an Enlarging Potion and was at the school until they could get a counter potion, Draco tried as hard as he could to fall into an Enlarging Potion as well. That idea ended during a… memorable Potions class that Snape vowed never to tell a soul about…

-flashback-

Leah strolled down the hall, smirking gleefully to herself as she heard Draco talking to Harry (as usual) and begging him to make an Enlargement Potion for Draco to fall into (not usual). Harry glanced up at Leah and mouthed, "Please?" and then sighed gratefully when Leah acquiesced and called Draco over to sit with her during class. Harry made sure to sit on the OTHER side of class that day, which caused quite a few people to stare at him strangely as he usually sat on the Gryffindor side of the room.

Snape paced into the room, his robes billowing unrealistically and completely ignoring Leah muttering to Missy "I swear I'm going Finite Incantantem his cloak one day…"

Snape came to an abrupt stop in front of the blackboard and said ominously, "Today…

we'll be working on the Silvarious potion. It is a potion most commonly used by outdoorsmen, as it repels all insects and magical beings like fairies and imps. However, when not taken in conjunction with the Penelopoly potion, which helps the user find home in whatever situation, Silvarious is often fatal. So do try not to ingest it, though I suppose we could do without a few select students…" With that said, he waved his hand in front of the board and the instructions appeared.

The students got to work and the room was mostly silent, with a few murmurs from the children and from the students assembling their ingredients. Snape strolled along the tables of students, criticizing those whose potions did not give off the sliver gleam (while they were being made) and pointing out the deficiencies of students who had messed up the potion. Snape looked down at Leah's cauldron, sniffed it once, and then snatched the ladle out of her hand and stirred the concoction. After stirring for a few moments, he handed it back to her, stated, "Good" and then walked off, pointedly ignoring Neville's desperate mutter of "Leah, help me!"

With ten minutes left of class, Snape was thinking hopefully that there would be no disasters that day when he heard a large slam and a horrified scream of "HOLY MERLIN DRACO THAT IS A SILVARIOUS POTION NOT A BLEEDING ENLARGING POTION" and whipped around to see Leah holding Draco by the scruff of his neck just inches away from the potion's surface, potion ladle at her feet, chair turned over, and books scattered across the floor from when Leah had shot across the desk to catch Draco before he touched the potion.

The room erupted in clamoring and Missy ran over to help, Blaise at her heels. That merely created more problems, as Hermione had turned around to see what was wrong and Blaise had crashed into her, with him falling backwards against a table and knocking over Millicent's potion while Hermione was launched against the table in front of her, which would have knocked over her own cauldron had Harry not grabbed it off the table at the last second with his speedy Seeker reflexes. However, Millicent had scrambled away from her table and tripped over Parvati sitting on the floor behind her, so she fell against Neville, who was (luckily) helped by Seamus, and Dean caught Millicent before she hit the ground.

Once the chaos lessened, everyone turned to look at Snape, who had one palm pressed against his forehead and a grimace on his face. Everyone watched silently as Snape stalked over to where Draco was struggling in Leah's arms and Missy was holding the cauldron away from Draco. Harry gulped audibly as Snape stopped in front of Leah and peered into the blood red face of Draco who was still struggling vainly to be released.

Leah smiled nervously and stuttered trying to find an excuse, "Er..y-you see, h-he d-didn't _exactly_ mean to disrupt the whole class and cause absolute c-chaos…h-he was just…uh…" Leah trailed off as Snape quirked one eyebrow in her direction to silence her.

"Draco Lucius Malfoy. May I ask what in Merlin's name were you thinking when you tried to jump into Miss Pasline's Silvarious potion, when I explicitly said that the Silvarious potion is FATAL when ingested?"

Draco pouted up at Snape and merely stuck out his tongue and announced, "It's a SECRET Uncle Sev!"

Leah gaped at Draco and then tried to heal the situation by saying, "He thought it was an Enlarging Potion, sir! Er…you see, he's trying to get big and I guess he wanted to-Oof!"

Leah was cut off as Draco elbowed her in the stomach and then she dropped the boy in loo of grabbing her stomach and groaning, "My spleen…" as she glared at the little boy, her face turning red from pain.

At that, the rest of the class burst out laughing and Snape rolled his eyes inwardly before waving his wand to clean up the spills and demanding that everyone put a sample of the potion on his desk before they left.

Snape decided soon afterwards that he would not be having the students make the Enlarging Potion the next day as planned when, as Leah was leaving the room, she stopped, stomped up to his desk, slammed her books on the desks and growled, "If we EVER do the Enlarging Potion in this class with Draco as a kid, I might just have to commit hara kiri" and then stomped out again, muttering "What goes around comes around, what goes around comes around" venomously. After looking up what hara kiri meant, Snape decided that it would probably not be a good thing for Miss Leah Pasline to commit voluntary suicide by disembowelment…

-end flashback-

The next idea Draco came up with was not nearly as dangerous, and merely consisted of him turning his entire head black when he nabbed Leah's wand out of her pocket, flipped through her Charms textbook, found a darkening charm (it was supposed to be used on walls), and then proceeded to dye his head.

Luckily, Madame Pomfrey was able to reverse the spell enough so that only Draco's hair remained black, much to his delight. Harry didn't quite know what to do with the boy, and ended up mostly just carting him around as Draco wouldn't leave his side. Leah, after pretending to be surprised at the way Draco was acting, decided with Hermione that Draco should have a sleepover at Ron's dorm, with Harry in attendance of course, leaving Blaise with Missy and Leah for the night.

Leah and Missy, to make up for the lack of attention that Blaise had gotten in the past week as they had to make sure that Draco didn't kill himself in the scrapes he kept getting into, decided to have a Blaise night. Blaise, overjoyed at the deluge of attention he was receiving, kept the girls on their toes as he first had them read multiple stories to him, then sing to him, had a dance party (again) and danced for two hours straight, and then just cuddled and chatted with the girls until he fell asleep in between them at around 9 o'clock. The two girls decided that they should have a Blaise night at least one more time, as it was relaxing for them as well (according to Leah, it was like "taking a spa day for a mother with an unruly child and leaving the child with the father for the day").

When Draco was returned by Harry, he leapt through the portrait hole and shouted, "What I miss, what I miss?" and Leah dramatically replied, "A Raging DANCE Party!!!!"

Harry's eyes widened and he squeaked, "Rag…ing…Dance…Par…ty?"

Leah merely sighed and shook her head, muttering, "A boy wouldn't understand."

Draco, after pouting for a few moments, said, "Wait a minute. I'm a boy!"

Leah looked down at the boy and tilted her head slightly. "Well, a teenage boy wouldn't understand."

By the end of the fourth week, Leah and Missy had talked Dumbledore into allowing them to stay in their dorm the entire weekend so that the people who were changing could have time to grow accustomed to their new roles and then switch so that a new kid was there, without having Blaise and Draco get too confused over the changes.

They spent their weekend drawing with the kids, writing in the journal (Leah and Missy had caught up quite satisfactorily to the rest of the groups and had continued writing long entries), reading aloud to the kids, and doing their homework. To Leah and Missy, the most exciting part was when a large screech owl was found tapping on their window carrying a large parcel in its claws. After paying the bird and opening the package, the twins found a tremendous amount of treats inside, all from their American friend Mia and sister Becky. With identical grins, Leah and Missy went through the abundance of snacks and found their favorite Muggle candies intermixed with a satisfactory amount of Wizarding candy ("Woohoo! Sugar high, here I come" (Leah) and "Sweet! They got me Lemonheads!" (Missy)).

Draco and Blaise were extremely curious about the Muggle treats, and so on Sunday night Missy and Leah let them try a few before bed ("WHOA! Twizzlers are awesome!" (Draco) and "EW! The Lemonheads taste like lemon!" (Blaise) coupled with "Er…that's why they're called Lemonheads, Blaise…" (both girls)).

Leah and Missy decided that Monday was going to be a big shock, as Blaise and Draco's friends would no longer be their age and new kids would take their place. Leah could only turn to Missy late Sunday night and say, "Thank Merlin we explained that the kids would be returning to their families and Draco and Blaise would stay another two weeks. And thank Merlin that they both thought that they were the luckiest boys on earth." Missy could not agree more.

Monday morning…

"Merlin, Draco! Come on, all the food will be gone with you taking so long!" Leah shouted from her place on the couch. "I'm STARVING!" She and Missy huffed loudly, both annoyed that the boys were taking so long.

"Why is Blaise taking so long? He's usually up with the sun!" Missy shrugged at Leah's question and merely stared at the door of Blaise's room before shouting, "COME ON!! We need to go!"

Hearing thumping on the other sides of the doors, the two girls turned expectantly as the boys' doors opened.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!"

**A/N** Okies, that's chappie numero diez. Like?

CLIFFHANGER!!!! MUHAHAHAHAHA!!!

More of a filler chapter, but now the new kids are here! Man, am I going to have fun with these chapters.

**Calendar: This chapter ends with the end of four weeks, so it is September 30****th****, 1997**.

POLL!!!!!!!!!!! I've been asked for another, so here it is! –hugs-

Which is your favorite pairing for this story (Some aren't really pairings I would ever do, just having fun)?

A) Leah♥Draco

B) Missy♥Blaise

C) Leah♥Harry

D) Missy♥Draco

E) Leah♥Blaise

F) Hermione♥Draco

G) Millicent♥Neville

H) Pansy♥Seamus

J) Pansy♥Dean

K) Other (please specify)

L) No pairings at all!

I gave you loads of options, so have fun with it…What would I vote for? I'm actually kinda of interested 'cause I haven't exactly thought of any pairings yet…

REVIEW FOR ME! I love you all, even those who don't but I'd really appreciate feedback!

Thanks to TamX2 for beta-ing and letting me use her as a base for Missy's character…

MWAHs to y'all!


	12. Chap 11:The Biggest Surprise of Them All

**libaka:** Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns Harry Potter and I based the fic off of IcyPanther's Parenting Class. (With her permission!) It's really good and I definitely suggest it!

**Draco:** this chapter is embarrassing...

**Missy:** I concur. May we erase it?

**Blaise:** I think I'm going to hide for awhile. Tell me when the reviews come in...

**Leah:** I love me. -hugs self- Aren't I the best?

**libaka:** Many thanks to my awesome reviewers. You guys make my day!!! Thanks to: Jaye Black, Faxness-Fan48, Nova Lily Evans Potter, libra4eva, vya (thanks for your pm. UPDATE pms are very interesting...), RipleyWriter93, Potter Fan Bo Pinky, and xvanillaxsugarsterx!!!

POLL again!!! Please answer!

The poll answers from last time tally as: LeahHarry- 2

MissyBlaise- 1

PansySeamus- 4

HermioneDraco- 1

MillicentNeville- 1

RonHermione- 1

HarryHermione- 1

LeahDraco- 1

MillicentRon- 1

DeanDaphne- 1

Very interesting...I'm partial to a few of these pairings, but we'll have to see, as the characters are writing themselves...

On with the show!

Kids Say The Darndest Things

CHAPTER 11: The Biggest Surprise of Them All

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The girls shrieked.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" The two boys screamed back, Blaise leaping backwards to avoid whatever catastrophe was threatening them that would make the girls scream so.

Missy screamed again, but this time at the fact that Blaise had collected his bravery and run across the room to hug her as tightly as he could, shouting, "Don't let them get me Missy!!!!!"

Leah continued screaming, and as Draco began walking toward her, she leapt off the couch and jabbed her pointer finger at him at the same time before tumbling out of sight with a loud yelp as her leg gave out unexpectedly.

"Leah! What happened? Are you alright? Speak to me!" Draco jumped over the couch and knelt next to the girl sprawled out across the floor.

Simultaneously, Missy shouted, "Leah?.! Are you okay?"

Leah sat up quickly, her eyes wide. "AHHHHH!!!! Why are you all big again?.! And why can't I feel my foot?.! My foot is NUMB!"

Draco and Blaise looked at themselves, and then looked at each other. "Whoa…we're tall! Cool!"

Blaise turned to Missy and said, "Hey! Missy, I can see over your head! That's so cool!" With that said, he threw his arms around Missy, his six-year-old mind thinking 'Yay! I'm Missy's height!'

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Leah began screaming again, as Draco poked her foot. "Don't touch the foot! Whatever you do, DON'T. TOUCH. THE FOOT!"

At her scream, both Blaise and Missy began screaming again, Blaise grabbing onto her arm and Missy trying the get the boy off her, as he was quite a bit stronger than he had been. Draco joined in and at his scream, Leah began again, continuing the vicious cycle.

"AHHHHH!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! Get OFF OF ME!!!!"

Snape paused outside Gwen's portrait, and his eyes widened at the sound of screams inside the dorm. He quickly ordered Gwen to open the door, thinking, 'Thank Merlin I decided to check on them! Something must be terribly wrong!'

Snape paused again as he took in the scene. One Miss Pasline was sprawled across the floor, screaming her head off and pointing at a full-grown Draco, while the other was screaming and trying to push a full-grown Blaise off of her as he clung tighter and tighter to her arm, searching the room for whatever was making them scream as he screamed even louder. Snape waited for one of them to notice him, and when none did, he thought, 'Might as well get their attention' and did something that every single one of his students would pay to see: he screamed.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!"

Leah whipped around to see the professor standing in the doorway, screaming for all he was worth. She merely began screaming louder, scared out of her wits, and pointed at him instead of Draco. Draco turned and screamed louder as well, not realizing that in doing so, Blaise stopped screaming and began shouting, "MISSY! LEAH!!! WHAT'S GOING ON?.!" And then he proceeded to grab onto Missy and cling even tighter, causing her to scream even louder as she pointed at the dark professor in the doorway.

"I didn't think I was _that_ frightening," Snape said calmly.

Draco abruptly stopped screaming and quipped, "Hi Uncle Sev? How ya doing?"

Leah stopped screaming and yelped, "Professor?.! Why are they big?.!" Before she could start her next question she cried out, "OW! Ow ow OW! Not so numb anymore! Pins and needles, PINS AND NEEDLES!!"

Draco shouted, "Oh no! Where?" and grabbed onto her foot to find the offending objects, only to let go in fright when Leah yelped and shrieked, "Don't. Touch. The. FOOT! That hurts!" and then jerked her leg out of his reach, wincing as it hit the floor with a painful thud.

Snape sighed and walked over to pick the girl up, ignoring her shouts of "OW OW OW!" and then placed her on the couch. Snape turned to look at Blaise, who was still holding tightly onto Missy (around her head), and advised him to let go of her, as she was turning an unflattering shade of blue.

Draco asked plaintively, "Uncle Sev, what's wrong with her? Is she gonna die?" At this innocent question Blaise shrieked and began panicking, thinking Leah was going to die.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" Blaise began screaming again, which started off another round of Draco-Missy-Blaise screaming with Leah yelping in between screams as she rubbed her foot to get the blood back into it. Snape nearly began shouting at them before-

"SILENCE!" Everyone turned to look at the doorway, where Dumbledore was standing. "What is going on here? We could hear you down the hall!"

His question was answered by a whimper from Missy, who looked like she was panicking. Snape merely sighed and leaned over to pick up Leah again, as she had fallen off the couch in fright when Dumbledore entered.

"Headmaster, it appears as though the Infans Mundus potion I created stopped working on Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Zabini, causing them to grow older again. I am not sure if they have regained their memories or not, but I feel it is obvious that they have given both Miss Paslines quite a fright."

"And I have really bad pins and needles in my foot…" Leah added plaintively.

Dumbledore smiled and said, "Ah, now that is something I can fix." He walked over to where Leah sat and tapped her foot as he muttered a spell.

After seeing Leah relax and hearing her say "Ooooo, that's better. How'dja do that?" Draco asked, "So Leah's not gonna die?"

Dumbledore shook his head no, and then turned to Snape. "It would be prudent to get the antidote to the Infans Mundus potion, don't you think?"

"Right away, Headmaster." Snape spun and left the room to go to his dungeons and get the antidote.

"Now you're gonna poison us?.! Blaise, we gotta get outta here!" Draco ran over to Blaise and began pulling him towards the door, fully intending to run at the first sign of danger. His grey eyes quickly scanned the room for other get-away routes.

Leah and Missy ran over to stop the boys, but it was too late. Blaise had started up another round of screaming, and Draco joined in.

"SILENCE!" A long moment of silence reigned before Dumbledore said stiffly, "No, we are not poisoning you. We are…er…"

"Getting you juice!" Leah laughed mentally at the boys' surprise as she smiled nervously and fluttered around trying to find an explanation. "That's right, juice! You see, I told Professor Snape a few days ago that when someone has gotten extremely stressed out, juice is the best remedy." Leah took a deep breath and then continued, hoping that the Slytherins would not realize that she was lying through her teeth. "A-and…that's why he called it an antidote, you see, 'cause it calms people down. So just drink it when he gives it to you, okay? Besides, Draco you trust Uncle Sev, right? He would never hurt you!"

Draco nodded at the logic and then sat down next to Leah to wait for Snape to return. Missy led Blaise over to the couch and sat him down on Draco's other side before removing herself to the chair on the other side of the common room. She didn't know about Leah, but Missy felt _quite_ stressed out from this ordeal…Why did it have to be _her_ that a six foot tall boy was clinging to? Missy discretely fanned herself, struggling to calm down as Leah began telling the Headmaster what had occurred.

None of the adults noticed Draco look around, pick up a deck of cards and turn to Blaise. "Wanna play?" At Blaise's nod, the two six-year-olds in sixteen-year-old bodies plopped themselves on the floor to play a relaxing game of Exploding Snap.

A few minutes later…

"Gosh, Headmaster, I don't know what we would have done without you. What on earth was that spell you used on my foot? I mean, that would be so useful, 'cause I'm always sleeping funny and getting pins-and-need—"

FOOM!

The girls whipped around to see Draco and Blaise sitting on the floor facing each other, covered in soot, with a cards filtering down through the air and landing on the floor. Both boys had looks of surprise on their faces, which slowly changed into grins. "WOOOOOOW! That was so cool!" Draco giggled happily, clutching a burnt ace-of-spades in his hand.

"Yeah…but we worked so hard on that castle…" Blaise pouted as he looked at the remnants of his hard work: four cards lying flat on the carpet, singe-marks all over, and a few cards still crumbling from the sudden explosion.

"Do I _have_ to ask what just happened?" Snape commented wryly as he took in the soot-coated boys, the shocked looks on the twins' faces, and the sparkly smile on the old Headmaster's face.

Leah quickly asked, "Do you have the…er…juice?"

Snape, with a look of confusion on his face, held up the two small vials of purple liquid.

"Oh, it _is_ juice!" Draco crowed triumphantly. "I'm parched!" With that, he scampered over to Snape, snatched the vials out of his hands, tossed one to Blaise who popped the cork out to sip the "juice" politely, and then knocked the vial back like a professional. "That tasted good! Do ya have any more, Uncle Sever—"

Draco and Blaise gasped simultaneously, enlightenment clear in their eyes.

"Merlin, what on earth have I been rolling in? This is filthy!" Draco complained nasally, a horrified look on his face as he took in his robes that were formerly worth 150 galleons.

"I didn't really do all of that stuff…did I?" Blaise asked, horrified that he could feel his cheeks beginning to turn a bright shade of red.

"One, it was your fault, you were playing with exploding cards, and two, yup! You did! And I got it all on camera!" Leah announced, answering their questions quickly.

"Dear god tell me you're kidding." Missy spat out, clearly not amused as she glared at her twin.

Leah, completely oblivious to Missy, Draco, and Blaise's horror, shook her head. "Negative. I set up a camera last week during the dance party and just never took it down. Here in the Wizarding World, it never runs out of film so unless one of you turned it off it is still running as we speak…" Leah then looked around the room, noticing the three identical glares, one innocent smile, and one amused smirk. "I shouldnae 'ave toldja that…shouldnae have toldja that…" Leah muttered Hagrid-style as she slowly removed herself from the couch and began inching towards the door. "Uh…I'll be going now!" Just as she leaped for the door, Draco and Blaise ran towards her screaming "Erase it! Erase it! NOW!" and Missy took out her wand and swung it around screeching "AGH! I'll kill you!!!!!"

Leah booked it. Running towards the door she yelped, "Thanks for your help Professors! See you later!" Shouting at Gwen to open the door, Leah leapt over the threshold and ran down the hallway, inwardly repeating, 'Always keep your mouth shut. ALWAYS KEEP YOUR MOUTH SHUT!'

Watching Draco, Blaise, and Missy stumble out after the girl, Snape turned to the Headmaster, "Should we help her?"

The Headmaster shook his head, smiling fondly. "No. She got a good head-start. If she has any brains she'll find Harry as fast as she can and Draco will drop out of the race. Then she'll probably beg Harry for a hiding spot, he'll lead her to the Room of Requirement, and she'll be safe. If she doesn't do any of those, well… she's in good shape. She can run fast. And I've heard from the Defense teacher that she is quite handy with spells."

Snape half-smiled before he turned it into an amused smirk. "I'll be going then, Headmaster." With that, he swept out of the room, leaving the older man to think.

Grinning, the Headmaster stood. Shaking his robes out, he left the room muttering, "And not one of them tried to use Accio on that camera. Interesting." As he left, he spoke quietly to Gwen, asking her to, if Leah reached the room first, refuse to let the others in until they calmed down a bit. After all, he didn't want the girl hurt, did he?

Neither of the men noticed the brown-haired, blue-eyed girl hiding in the shadows down the hall. The girl poked her head out, skipped over to the portrait, greeted Gwen, gave the password, waltzed into the common room, checked the video camera to see that it was, in fact, still working, and then barricaded herself inside her room. Sighing happily, she plopped herself down on the bed, picked up a book, and commented aloud, "I'm glad I mastered that doppelganger spell! Now Missy, Blaise, and Draco will be chasing a fake-me around the castle for ages! Until it runs out of course. And thanks to Headmaster Dumbledore, I'm totally safe in here!"

Leah felt, all in all, it hadn't been _that_ bad of a morning!

Somewhere, deep in the stomach of the castle…

"Get back here Leah!!!! You know you deserve this!" The three misguided students chased after the errant girl, ignoring, or not noticing, the stares of the other students they passed.

"Mental, they are…" muttered Seamus to Harry as they strolled to their class, their fellow caretakers and children close behind. "It must come from living together…." Harry snorted, and then reached down to pick up his charge when he heard the whining start.

Suddenly Draco stopped short and glanced around. "Guys…why would she go to the dungeons, of all places? You think she'd go looking for a hiding place where she knows the area…"

Blaise and Missy looked around, gasping for breath as they took in the area, and then both yelped and said, "We've lost her! Come on!" With that, the two dashed off, asking anyone they met in the hallways if they had seen a girl running through.

Draco looked around again, and then backpedaled to where he had last seen Leah fully. Pausing next to the statue, he caught sight of a flash of brown hair and grinned. Leaning around the statue, he looked down at Leah, who was smiling sheepishly, and commented quietly, "Found you."

The entire hallway jumped when they heard Draco gasp and shriek, "Damnit! It wasn't her! It's a doppelganger!" Then they stared, shocked, as Draco dashed off yelling, "Missy! Blaise! It wasn't her! Back to the dorm! Now!"

Colin Creevey turned to Ginny Weasley and said quietly, "I think Malfoy has gone mad…"

Ginny shrugged, and peered behind the statue to see a small note reading, "Haha! Gotcha! It wasn't me! You've been chasing a doppelganger!" and then saw the small cartoon of Leah dancing a victory dance. Turning back to Colin, the redhead remarked, "I think you might be wrong on that. Take a picture of the note and give it to Leah. She'll get a kick out of his response." With that, the two snapped a picture of the note and continued on to class, both wondering why the seventh years weren't in class themselves.

Late that night after dinner…

"Open the door Gwen!"

"I am not supposed to, Miss Missy."

"Aw, come on. Please Gwen?"

"No Mr. Draco sir. I was told not to open it until you've all calmed down, and I don't think you have yet."

"Oh? What gave you that idea?"

"Aside from the angry muttering and random tantrums along with the vows of revenge during dinner? I think, Mr. Blaise, that it was making the effigy of Miss Leah that tipped me off."

"Darn…I knew we should have hidden that!"

The next morning…

The professor stared down at the three students, an eyebrow raised in amusement. The blond boy was sprawled out across the hallway, a light snoring emanating from his nose. Snorting slightly, he rolled over, curled into fetal position, and childishly popped his thumb into his mouth. The dark-haired boy was sleeping sitting against the wall, head lolling on his chest and legs blocking the hallway. The girl was curled up like a cat, head on the dark-haired boy's leg and a small frown on her face. Sneering slightly, the professor shook his head and moved to continue down the hallway. However, he looked up at the sound of the portrait squeaking open and a giggle.

"Ooooo, they _are _asleep. Here I've been thinking they were faking it. Oh goody, now I can leave and they won't know."

"Ah, Miss Pasline. I see you did get away."

"Oh pish posh Professor Snape, it was nothing. Just a little bit of wand-waving and the like. Please, _do_ call me Leah, Miss Pasline makes me sound like such an old prune."

"Er…alright Leah. Interesting…wording, if I do say so myself."

"Hee hee, I have been told before that I say things in such a weird way. Shall we?"

Leah quickly took out a camera, snapped a photo of the group sleeping and skipped off to the library with a large grin on her face, reminding Gwen to keep acting as if she was still barricaded inside the dormitory as she went.

Snape sighed. Looking down at the three dozing students, he muttered, "What dunderheads. You think as Slytherins the boys would know better than to sleep at the same time." Shrugging his shoulders, he continued, "Pity. Miss Pas-er, Leah has much more finesse than they do. Five points to Ravenclaw for sheer cleverness and cunning, Leah." Shaking his head, he continued patrolling the hallways, reminding himself to inform Leah that it would be prudent to _not_ engage a patrolling professor in conversation in the wee hours of the morning when all students should be in bed.

**A/N** Okies, that's chappie numero once (eleven). Like?

I think I tried to be funny too hard, but it was so much fun to write that I couldn't help myself. Don't worry, Leah will live…I think…

Another POLL, but not a very big one:

Your favorite candy flavor is:

A) grape  
B)strawberry  
C)cherry  
D)lemon/lime  
E)orange  
F)other (explain please?)

1)Have you seen the fifth Harry Potter movie? If so, did you like it??

2)Have you read Harry Potter seven???? What did you think???

Have fun!!!♥

REVIEW FOR ME! I love you all, even those who don't but I'd really appreciate feedback!

Thanks to TamX2 for beta-ing.

MWAHs to y'all!


	13. Chapter 12: Intermission

Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns Harry Potter and I based the fic off of IcyPanther's Parenting Class. (With her permission!) It's really good and I definitely suggest it!

WAH! I'm so sorry for taking so long, everybody!! I did read all of the reviews and everything. Thank you for reviewing!

I'm so sorry it took so long! Things were HECTIC! College applications, computer meltdowns, senioritis kicking in, college acceptances (wish me luck on the final decision!), my birthday, etc. Way too much going on. I'll have you know that I did have most of this chapter written, I just hated the way I wrote it and so I redid it...

This chapter is dedicated to my mo (it's her birthday today), and to Tam (our birthday was yesterday!! Whoot!). I love you guys!

Kids Say The Darndest Things

CHAPTER 12: Intermission…

Missy moaned as the aches and pains came into full focus when her eyes opened. Grumbling quietly to herself, she lifted her head off of Blaise's leg and glanced around the hall. Draco was lying in the middle of the passageway, snoring softly. Turning around, Missy looked up at Blaise, who cracked an eyelid open and muttered, "No."

"Huh?" Missy asked.

"No. I'm not getting up." Blaise closed his eye and shifted, fully prepared to go back to sleep.

"Rise and shine, everybody!" a giggling voice called. Missy turned to see Leah walking towards them, smile shining as she giggled.

"Okay, I got a caffeinated cappuccino for Mr. Coffeehead, a steamy hot chocolate for my beloved sister, and an—" here she aimed a kick at Draco who mumbled quietly and pushed her foot away, "English tea with two cubes of sugar for Dobby's favorite." Leah passed around the treats and then, brushing her hands together, she pulled three shrunken bags out of her pocket, de-Shrunk them, and handed them to their respective owners. "We have to get to class. I have all the books you'll need for the classes before lunchtime, and a pass for each of us for skipping classes yesterday. I've already done the homework, so if you need any help, just ask. Oh, Harry, Seamus, Millicent, and Padma were wondering what you were doing yesterday, so I've talked to them and told them about everything. They all sympathize with you. And the children are super excited to meet you two," here she pointed to Draco and Blaise, "but they thought you'd be their age. And…I think that's it."

Draco grinned up at her as he sipped his tea. "Thanks! This is really good!" Then he smiled widely, causing the other three to stare at him.

"Who are you and what have you done with Draco Malfoy?" Blaise grumbled. "You are way too happy this early in the morning."

Missy nodded and then thanked Leah for the hot chocolate as she stood and passed the now empty mug to her sister. Cleaning it with a spell, Leah slipped the mug into her pocket after shrinking it to return to the kitchens later.

Draco stood and stretched, and then asked, "Who are the children this time?"

Leah thought for a moment. "Hermione, Dean, Neville, and—"

"HI!!" The squeal echoed down the hall as the little girl galloped towards Leah. Leah squeaked and tumbled to the ground as the girl crashed into her.

"Sorry! Merlin, I am SO sorry!!" Daphne yelped as she ran towards her charge. "S-she just slipped out of my arms a-and got away! She really likes you, Leah…" Her voice trembled. "Lavender, get off of Leah! You could hurt her!"

Draco raised an eyebrow at the exuberant young girl as Leah picked herself off the ground with a smile. "A little overwhelmed, Daphne?"

Daphne burst into tears. "Yes! I thought it would be nice for Parvati and Padma to talk since they haven't interacted in weeks and they're twins. B-but when Padma left, L-lavender j-j-just seemed to become energized and I can't c-control her!"

Missy patted Daphne on the back sympathetically and then asked, "What did you give her for breakfast?"

Daphne sniveled, and then said, "Um, pancakes and syrup with a bowl of sugared strawberries."

"Try cutting down on the sugar. That might make her less hyperactive." Leah suggested as she walked towards the group, the skinny six-year old slung over her shoulder like a sack of potatoes. The girl was smiling and giggling as she talked rapidly to Leah.

Leah smirked as Daphne lifted Lavender off of her shoulder. "How is it that I always attract the really hyperactive kids?"

Draco hmphed and said petulantly, "I wasn't _that_ hyper." He paused when Leah, Missy and Blaise just stared at him. "What? I wasn't!"

Draco pouted as the others, including Lavender, walked away, laughing loudly. Glaring at them, he ran to catch up so as not to be left behind.

At lunchtime…

"It isn't _hy_peractive. It's hy_per_active!" Ron rolled his eyes as his pronunciation was corrected once again by the mini-Hermione.

"Alright, alright, I get it!"

Hermione sniffed loudly and then turned to Missy, who was sitting on her other side. "Do you know how to French braid hair, Missy?"

Missy looked up and paused, trying to catch up in the conversation, "Uh…no, but Leah does. You can ask her later tonight to do it."

"Okay!" Hermione smiled widely, and then continued to eat happily as she listened to Millicent and Parvati argue over whose lap Neville got to sit in.

Draco nudged his food around his plate, trying to ignore Leah telling him to "just apologize if you're embarrassed!" Sighing, Draco shook his head. "No way. I'm embarrassed enough as it is."

Leah threw her hands into the air in frustration (she's got a flair for the dramatic) and pushed herself out of her seat to walk away, swinging her bag over her shoulder as she went.

"Hey, wait up!" Harry called as he ran after her. Leah waited for him with a smile. "Could you help me with McGonagall's homework? I understand the theory behind animagus transformation, but I don't get the actual occurrence. Do you have to use a spell, or is it a potion, or…"

Leah answered his questions as they walked to her dorm. When they reached Gwen, Leah said, "Wait here, I have to get my stuff." and promptly dumped her robe into Harry's arms before she walked into the dorm. Harry looked down at her robe and thought, 'I think I'm being used here…'

He turned at the sound of approaching voices. Blaise and Missy were discussing their latest literature finds and Draco was trailing after them, clearly bored. As they entered the dorm, Blaise and Missy greeted Harry cheerfully while Draco just froze and said, "Uh…."

Telling himself not to laugh, Harry said, "Hi Malfoy. How are you?"

Draco shrugged, and scratched his head uncomfortably before blurting "I'm sorry Potter!"

Harry intelligently replied, "Huh? For what?" before he looked around, trying to see if he had been hexed or something.

"For making a fool out you the past week…Merlin, I can't believe I did all that stuff." Draco patted his head, as if checking to see that it was still a pristine white blond color. "But I'm sure it really embarrassed you, so I think I owe you an apology." Then Draco smiled; or tried to smile, as it looked very painful for him.

Harry tilted his head slightly, as if he were staring at a very strange animal in the zoo. Then he sighed mournfully. "You were cuter when you were small."

"WHAT??" Draco shrieked, a crimson blush flooding his pale cheeks as he took Harry's comment the wrong way.

"And a little less inhibited." Harry shrugged, and turned to face the portrait, smiling at Gwen, who squealed and dashed out of the portrait to go tell her friend Violet that THE Harry Potter had smiled at her.

Draco sputtered some more, not understanding. Harry smiled, and then commented, "I didn't mind Malfoy." Passing Leah her robe as she clambered out of the doorway, Harry said, "I'll see you later, Leah." Turning back to Draco, he nodded and, as he stuck his hands in his pockets and started strolling down the hall, continued, "It was kind of nice not having you hate my annoyingly-famous guts, Malfoy."

As Harry turned the corner, Leah aww-ed annoyingly. "Draco, I think you guys will be the greatest of friends! Oh, this is so exciting!! I think I'll go owl Becky!!"

"NO!!" Draco yelped, clasping onto Leah's arm to prevent her from doing so. "Don't do that!" Breathing in to calm himself, Draco swept his hair back to regain his dignity. "Must you embarrass me at every turn?"

Leah paused, and actually seemed to be thinking. She smiled slightly, looking remorseful. "I'm sorry. I really am terrible, aren't I?"

Draco looked over at her, surprised to hear the regretful tone in her voice. "Who are you, and what have you done with Leah?"

Huffing loudly, Leah mock-glared. "I know I'm a bitch, you can admit it!" Draco stared at her as she smiled brightly.

"Uh…you're a bitch?" Draco repeated.

"Yup! But I'm a bitch with a mission!"

"Wait! What's the mission?"

"To make people LAUGH!" Leah said in a sing-song voice. With that, she flounced off, ignoring Draco's disbelieving stare. Draco could only shake his head as he watched Leah turn the corner, shouting for Harry to wait for her.

"Oooooo, looks like Draco did something bad!" Draco jumped in surprise as Missy's voice came out of nowhere. He turned to see Blaise and Missy peering out of the open portrait-hole. Missy raised an eyebrow, and then asked, "What'd ya do to her?"

"Nothing! I just told her to stop teasing me! Besides, it's not like she was mad or anything!"

Missy paused. "I think she might have been a little hurt, but Leah does have a tendency to tease. I can talk to her, if you want. I think it's her way of showing affection."

Draco blushed. "A-are you telling me she _likes_ me?.!"

Missy giggled. "No, silly. I'm telling you she thinks of as a friend. Remember, when you were little, you both decided to be siblings."

Draco sighed, relieved. "Ah. I guess I understand. So, Blaise, do you think Pansy has my Charms textbook still? I can't find it."

Blaise smirked. "Probably. Pansy tends to decorate the insides of your textbooks every year, I've noticed. She might have grabbed it in the rush to pack for the change in dorms. If I'm guessing correctly, she's carrying it around and decorating the inside in her more boring classes."

Draco grinned. "Thanks!"

Missy glanced over at them, confused. "Blaise, do you know everything? I mean, I was under the impression that you two were not exactly friends, but you seem to know…um…everything!"

Blaise shrugged. "I watch a lot. Every year, Draco walks into the common room and asks Pansy where some textbook is. She always gives it to him, saying that she did something on the inside cover. It happens every year, so I got used to it."

Draco asked, "Does she really do it every year?" Blaise nodded. "Whoa, I didn't even realize that." Draco looked impressed with Blaise's observational skills.

Both boys jumped when Missy squealed in horror. "AGH! We're going to be late for class!"

All three took off, hoping that Professor Flitwick would be late so it seemed like they got to class on time.

Draco reminded himself to apologize to Leah, just in case she was mad.

At dinner…

"Leah, can you pass me the carrots?" Draco waited, but Leah seemed not to hear him. He stared at the back of her head, waiting for her to take her chin off of her hand and respond. "Er, Leah, could you pass the carrots?" When he still got no response, Draco struggled to control his temper. Losing the fight, Draco slammed his hands against the tables and stood, reaching over Leah's plate to get the carrots, ignoring her surprised jump. Sitting down angrily, he scooped out some, paused, and then turned to her and growled, "Leah, stop giving me the silent treatment!!"

Leah turned toward him, eyes wide with surprise. "Huh?"

"Stop giving me the silent treatment!"

"I wasn't!"

"You were!"

"I wasn't!"

"Will you two stop bickering! You're acting like siblings!" The two looked across the table at Missy, who was glaring blearily at them over her half-full plate.

Draco turned to Leah, who looked confused. "Then why were you ignoring me?"

"I wasn't, I was—"

"Draco, she was asleep."

Draco looked over at Blaise, who was staring across the table at them in disgust.

"Oh…er…" Draco shifted uncomfortably.

"It's okay." Leah stared down at her plate. Rubbing her eyes tiredly, she smiled and said wryly, "I'm a little tired. I'm going to bed."

Pushing herself off the bench, Leah grabbed her bag, ruffled Draco's hair affectionately, and walked out the hall. Draco avoided eye contact with Blaise and Missy, and proceeded to play with his food as the two stared at him.

"Do you always jump to conclusions Draco?" Missy asked wryly.

"No…I guess I'm just _tired_. I didn't think the professors would work us so hard today. And Leah was just doing everything so _easily_, it was annoying. I guess I took my frustration out on her." Draco sighed. "I'll have to apologize again, won't I?"

Blaise and Missy nodded and said together, "Yup."

Missy grinned. "So glad you've grown up a bit Draco." She and Blaise burst out laughing as Draco glared petulantly at her.

None of them noticed Pansy get up from the table after nodding to Seamus, who was helping Dean cut up his food into small pieces. Pansy jogged out of the hall, trailing Leah until she reached the library.

Pansy looked around, finally catching sight of Leah sitting at a table, pulling out Potions homework with a doleful look. Pansy pulled a chair out and sat across from Leah, who merely glanced up at her, smiled and flipped open her textbook to start her essay.

Pansy smirked, and then said, "That's not due for another week or two, you know."

Leah nodded, not looking up. "I know. Figured it would be good to finish before I become a kid."

Pansy sighed. "You're angry at him, aren't you."

Leah frowned. "No. I understand that he is frustrated that I keep teasing him and that I did really well today while he struggled, which I _know_ he isn't used to, but I'm annoyed that he can't seem to acknowledge when he's wrong. He could have asked me for help! I did offer, you know." Here she looked up at Pansy, who was surprised to see the normally smiling face looking so guarded and defensive.

"He doesn't know any better. His parents didn't exactly teach him to own up to his mistakes. Or to ask for help. Malfoys are the epitome of self-reliance."

Leah sighed. "I know. I guess I was hoping that the four weeks with Missy and I would train him or at least show him what we expect." Here she grinned, the idea of mischief brightening her exhausted eyes. "Merlin, I can't wait until he gets Missy and me as kids. I'm definitely going to pay Blaise to leave Draco alone with us after sneaking us sugar."

Pansy giggled, shocked. "You know, vindictiveness is not a Ravenclaw trait!"

Leah giggled back at her. "Well, who says that people can't be a mix?"

Pansy sat back and thought. "Hm…good point. What would you say your mix is?"

Leah smirked. "About 10 Gryffindor, 15 Hufflepuff, 40 Ravenclaw, and 35 Slytherin." Leaning her chair back nonchalantly, she dropped the bomb. "At least, that's pretty much what the Sorting Hat said." She grinned as Pansy let out a shocked "WHAT?"

She shrugged. "I've always been the conniving little brat of the family. Missy is the adorable oblivious one. Becky is just…Becky. She's more assertive than either of us."

Pansy raised an eyebrow. "If she's more assertive than you are, I'm scared."

Leah laughed. "I don't know how to explain it. Becky is incredibly loyal to her loved ones, and would do anything for us. Missy is sweet, but sometimes a little too submissive. Me, I've always been the cuddly one of the family who is always trying to prove herself." Sighing, Leah clapped her hands together. "Now that I've poured my heart to someone I don't really know that well, I think I'm going to wrap up this perfect day and go to bed instead of being an overachiever."

Pansy watched her silently as Leah put her things away. Just as Leah stood and pulled her bag onto her shoulder, Pansy grinned. "You didn't hear what happened when I turned back into a teen again, did you?"

When Leah giggled and immediately sat down again, Pansy leaned forward to dramatically reveal one of the most embarrassing moments of her life.

-flashback-

_Friday night, in the Pansy-Seamus-Dean dorm…_

_"Pansy, PLEASE! Stop running around! Dean and I are trying to WORK!" Seamus cried, exasperated._

_Pansy looked over, dropping her doll on the floor. "Okay." Pansy skipped over to the table, pulling herself into the seat next to Seamus as he struggled to complete another nights' worth of torturous Divination homework. Dean kept running his hands through his hair in agitation as he painstakingly scribbled down everything he knew about the Aguamenti charm…which wasn't much._

_Pansy swung her legs a bit, and then glanced around. Sighing she leaned forward, cradling her chin in her palms. The six year old was BORED! She wanted to play, but the two boys were working too hard._

_Getting up again, Pansy walked around the table, climbed into the chair next to Dean, and stared over his shoulder at the paper. Dean sighed and ignored her, not wanting to take out his frustration on a poor curious kid. Pansy frowned, struggling to read the words. Finally, after finishing the not-too-long essay, Pansy said, "I heard that the Aquamenti charm works quite well in repelling magical flames."_

_Dean looked up at her in shock. "You know about charms?"_

_Pansy nodded. "Well, Mommy and Daddy tell me some things. They like me to know the theory, the uses, stuff like that."_

_Dean looked over at Seamus: they both grinned triumphantly. Information with no work! Dean turned to Pansy again. Picking her up and putting her in his lap, he said, "Why don't you tell me more about the charm?"_

_Grinning, Pansy shrieked, "Okay!" Finally she could do something!_

_Dean began scribbling down everything Pansy said, figuring he'd rewrite the entire essay to include all this new information. Seamus smirked as Pansy babbled on about how useful the charm was in the kitchen, how many people used it instead of paying for water, how she wished she could have a wand so she could prank Draco…_

_Half an hour later, Dean was done with his essay, Seamus had gleaned a few wonderful morsels of horrid fortunes from Pansy, and Pansy was basking in the attention. All three jumped when they heard an ominous knock on the door. "Er…come in!" shouted Seamus from his perch on the couch._

_Both boys jumped in embarrassment when Professor Snape pushed open the door. Snape looked over towards Pansy, who grinned from her place on top of Dean, who she had been wrestling just moments before. To answer his silent question, Pansy giggled. " I won!"_

_Seamus and Dean laughed uneasily…Merlin! Their _Potions_ teacher just caught them wrestling with a six year old! "Er…is it that time already, Professor?" Dean asked._

_"Yes, Mr. Thomas. Would you like to give it to her?"_

_The boys shrugged. Pansy looked back and forth between them and Snape, confused. "Are you giving me a present?"_

_The boys stared as Snape smiled. "Yes, Miss Parkinson. This is a present for you! Your parents really wanted you to try some of the juice they found in Italy, so they sent a bit here for you to taste. Would you like it?"_

_"Oh yes sir! Please!" With that, Pansy rushed over to Snape, holding her hands out expectantly. _

_Dean and Seamus winced as Snape gently placed the vial filled with a purple liquid into the girl's hand. They had forgotten that she was changing back so soon._

_Snape excused himself, and left, leaving the two boys staring at the grinning six-year old who ran over to the, cheerfully babbling about how excited she was that her parents had sent her a gift._

_Seamus interrupted, smoothly saying, "Pans, how about we get you ready for bed, and then before you go to sleep you drink the juice? That way, you fall asleep thinking about your parents!"_

_Pansy paused, then replied, "Okay! Let's go!"_

_Dean and Seamus helped her brush her teeth, brush her hair, and change into pajamas, as well as pick out clothes for the next day. Sighing, Pansy clambered into bed, hugging the vial to her chest as the two boys said goodnight._

_She watched as the boys slowly left the room, wondering why they seemed so upset. Shrugging, the girl smiled, popped the top of off the vial, and downed it. She quickly put the vial on the bedside table, and, turning onto her side to sleep, thought, 'That's weird…the juice tasted really funny. Maybe Mommy and Daddy have colds so they couldn't taste the juice very well…'_

_Soon she dozed off, not noticing as she slowly grew larger. By the time her memories returned, she was fast asleep._

_The next morning…_

_Pansy turned over, mumbling about how bright the room was, when suddenly she remembered. Everything. 'Holy Merlin…this is bad, this is bad, THIS IS BAD!'_

_She jumped out of bed when she decided to just get dressed. 'Might as well face the music…'_

_Pansy stared at the doorknob, knowing she should just open it and get it over with. She stood there staring for another few minutes, and then, frustrated, she grabbed the knob, twisted it violently, and pulled open the door._

_Dean and Seamus looked up from their seats on the couches, surprise flickering across their faces. Before either could say anything, Pansy stammered, "I am SO sorry! I can't believe what a little nutcase I was! If there is anything I can do to make it up to you guys, I will!"_

_Dean stared wide-eyed. Seamus frowned thoughtfully. Pansy shifted awkwardly as she thought, 'Smooth move…a little rusty, aren't we?'_

_Suddenly, Seamus perked up, as if he had come to a conclusion. "I have the perfect way!"_

_Pansy warily asked, "What is it?"_

_Seamus smirked. "Marry me?"_

_Pansy shrieked. Blushing, she ran at him, wand out. "I'm gonna kill you!" Seamus and Dean laughed as she grabbed a pillow off of the couch and began smacking Seamus with it, all the while shrieking, "YOU JERK! I JUST APOLOGIZED! DIDN'T YOU HEAR IT!! ARGH! I TAKE IT BACK! I TAKE IT BACK! I ONLY APOLOGIZED TO DEAN!!"_

_Dean held up his hands, warding off the pillow as he quipped, "So you'll marry me instead?"_

_Pansy continued hitting Seamus with the pillow as she levitated another one off the couch and began smacking Dean over the head with it. "You guys are so MEAN! I just apologized! I've never been so embarrassed in my entire life! I've been chasing after a damn GRYFFINDOR for the past MONTH! Do you have any idea how EMBARRASSED I am? Do you?"_

_Exhausted, she smacked them both with the pillows one more time, and then let the pillows fall to the ground. Huffily, she plopped herself down in the chair and shook her head, glaring at the laughing boys._

_Collecting themselves, they brushed themselves off and sat back in the couches, getting comfortable. Seamus, running a hand through his hair, mused, "You really were a cute kid Pans."_

_Huffing, Pansy snapped, "I don't remember saying you could call me that!"_

_Seamus and Dean laughed. "You didn't mind yesterday."_

_Pansy struggled not to smile. Joking now, she haughtily replied, "Well, I was young and innocent then! I didn't know how horrible you two were! What bad influences…"_

_Dean smirked. "So, are we forgiven?"_

_Pansy sighed, then smiled. "Okay. But only because it _was_ funny. I didn't know what a transparent little dope I was until now."_

_Alarmed, Seamus sputtered, "You didn't realize that shouting 'I'm gonna marry Seamus' was transparent?! Wow…"_

_Pansy laughed. "You know what I mean!"_

_Seamus tilted his head to the side, thinking. He asked, "So, is it okay if we tell everyone how you reacted?"_

_Pansy shrieked, and then proceeded to levitate the two pillows once more as the boys burst out laughing. She roared, "No! __No, no, no! I'm not here to be a laughing stock!" The boys merely continued laughing, trying to stop the pillows from hitting them in vain as Pansy cackled, pleased with her revenge._

-end flashback-

Pansy smiled wryly as Leah laughed, tears rolling down her face in glee. "I guess it's funny to look back on, but I was so embarrassed!"

Leah coughed, trying to regain the ability to speak. "God, I think I would die if that happened to me. Please, don't let me declare my undying love for anyone while I'm a child."

Pansy nodded. "Sure! But I might not stop any other potentially embarrassing experiences."

Leah grinned. "That's fine. I expected that." Glancing at her watch, she added, "I should probably be getting back. I'll see you tomorrow?"

Pansy nodded again, and waved as Leah dashed out of the library. Shaking her head, Pansy exited the library herself, knowing that Seamus would be going crazy alone with Dean.

A few days later…(after Draco and Leah are on good terms again (he gave her chocolate)).

Missy, Blaise, and Leah sat around the common room, each reading a book. Sighing, Leah turned the page, staring down at the words. 'Why did I pick a history book to bring with me? I should have brought a good old romance. Something much more interesting…'

Missy smirked over the top of her book at Leah, knowing that she was bored. Suddenly, the door slammed open and the three turned to see who had intruded on the serenity. "Guys, guys, you gotta come see this! It's amazing! I've never seen anything like it!" Draco shrieked as he ran into the room. He grabbed the person closest to him and began pulling on Missy's arm. "Come on! It's so COOL! It's got loads of food in it with a light that turns on and off and there's no magic on it at all! I checked!"

"Draco…are you talking about the refrigerator?" Leah asked unbelievingly from her seat.

Draco paused. "…Yes? Is that what it's called?"

Leah nodded. "It's from the Muggle world. We use them all the time…"

"Oh…Er…I gotta go…" Draco, blushing, left the room, thinking, 'I thought it was so cool…'

Blaise looked at the two girls who were giggling. "So…what was he talking about?"

Missy smirked. "He was talking about this machine that keeps food cold without magic. It helps food last longer, especially if you wrap the food right. Also, it—"

"Waitaminute, it keeps FOOD?! All right, I gotta see this thing!" Missy and Leah watched in shock as Blaise sprinted out of the room, clearly excited about the refrigerator. They sat in silence as they listened to the two boys squeal over the fridge and exclaim about how amazing it was.

Turning towards Missy, Leah could only say sarcastically, "And you actually _like_ him?"

Leah had to duck a pillow as Missy vehemently denied any sort of "those feelings" toward any person in the vicinity. "No! I don't know what you're talking about! Stop teasing me!"

After the onslaught of pillow attacks ceased, Leah only looked over at Missy with a raised eyebrow. "In that deep are you?"

Missy merely glared and muttered stubbornly, "Oh shut up…"

The next day…

"You guys are never going to guess what amazing thing I just scored for us!!" Leah yelled as she leapt through the portrait hole, leaving her companion outside talking with Gwen. "This is gonna be GREAT!"

Draco immediately dropped his book to the side as he gave his full attention to Leah. "What? What did you do?" Missy and Blaise looked up from their homework, clearly interested.

"Since classes are over, the four of us are going to sneak out and go to HOGSMEADE!" Leah danced around the room in happiness, not noticing, or not caring, that the other three were staring at her in shock. Missy was the first to react.

"Oh. I guess I should owl Becky then. I suppose we should go see her?"

Blaise blanched. "Wait, are you saying we should just go? We can't walk over, we'll be caught!"

Leah grinned. "That, my dear Blaise, is why I've enlisted an accomplice who knows exactly how to get us out of here. He's an expert!"

"Who?" Draco sat forward, keen on figuring out who would have the guts and the smarts to do such a thing. 'I'm betting it's gonna be a Ravenclaw. He'd have to be really smart, but not care too much about the rules. That rules out Ernie…and all the girls…who could it be?'

"Come on in, Harry!" Leah shouted. Draco and Blaise froze. '_POTTER?_'

Harry slipped into the room, a sheepish grin on his face as he saw the looks on the Slytherins' faces. "I've been sneaking out for a few years now. It shouldn't be too hard with a few extra people…"

Draco shrugged. "O…kay. I guess this could work."

Harry smirked. "Why don't you guys go get ready? I'll wait here."

The four teens rushed into their separate rooms. After a few minutes, Missy came out and sat down next to Harry to wait for the others. She had sent off a message to Becky to tell her that they would come visit. Blaise was the next to come out. He stood at the door, and then starting asking Harry questions.

Draco came out soon after. Struggling not to blush, he asked, "Do you think we'll be able to go to Honeydukes? I seem to have run out of um…well, I seem to have run out of sugar quills…" He reluctantly smiled at the tidal wave of laughter that erupted from the other three teens.

Harry, coughing after laughing so hard, replied, "Sure. That can be our first stop."

Draco grinned gratefully, and then the four sat back to wait for Leah. After a few minutes, Missy sighed and stood. She stomped over to Leah's door, and banged on it. "Come on! Let's go! It'll be dark out by the time we leave if you keep taking so long!"

The three boys glanced out the window and smiled: it was a brilliant day, clear, bright, and only slightly after noon. They would have to wait a very long time for dark.

"COMING! I'll be out in a minute!" Leah yelled. Inside her room, she raced over to the window and thrust the tawny owl out. "Be sure to get there _fast_! I want her to meet us there! Don't wait for a reply." Leah whispered, watching the owl until it and the short letter it carried were out of sight. With that, she grabbed her bag off the floor and ran out of her room to meet the others.

In Hogsmeade…

"WOW! That was so cool! I would never have guessed there was a secret passage out of the school." Draco mused as he, Harry, Blaise, Missy, and Leah sauntered out of Honeydukes, all happily burdened by candy-filled pockets and slightly lighter purses.

"Well, you learn new things every day." Missy commented, eagerly walking towards Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes. Leah hummed to herself, being suspiciously quiet. Draco was getting extremely unnerved at Leah's "I-know-something-you-don't-know" attitude, whether it was conscious or not. Just as he was about to ask her what she was planning, he heard a voice shout his name.

"Draco! Over here!" A stately blonde walked swiftly over to the group. Narcissa smiled at her son's stunned expression, and turned to Leah, who was grinning happily. "It's good to see you again, Miss Pasline. I was quite surprised when I got your letter, but I came as soon as I could. Thank you for telling me about your visit!"

Leah laughed. "No problem, Mrs. Malfoy! It was my pleasure. I just _knew_ that you and Draco would want to talk!"

Draco looked back and forth between his mother and surrogate sister. "Wait…Mother, Leah told you we were coming?"

"Why yes, she did. I asked her to, if you can remember. You were…er…a little bit younger then…" Narcissa looked over nervously at Harry. "Oh, Mr. Potter. How nice of you to accompany them out."

Harry shrugged. "Anything to get outside, Mrs. Malfoy. Besides, Leah did tell me she wanted to get you and Draco together. I figured it was the least I could do." Turning to Missy, Blaise, and Leah, Harry added, "Perhaps we should leave the Malfoys alone for while so that they can catch up. I heard there's a nice little café down the road. We could meet them there after we go to WWW."

Harry herded Missy and Blaise in the direction of WWW while nodding to Narcissa. "A pleasure, Mrs. Malfoy. I look forward to seeing you again."

Leah waved to Draco and Narcissa as she trailed after Harry. Draco looked between her and Narcissa, and then commented forlornly, "I should have known you two would get along."

Narcissa smiled. "She is quite a nice girl. I look forward to talking more with her sometime. Now, how are you, Little Dragon?"

Draco felt a grin bloom on his face as he reached over and took his mother's hand in his. "I've been well. Being a child was…an interesting experience." The two blonds laughed as they walked towards the café, happy to be enjoying each other's company once more.

-Scene break scene break-

"So…since when have you been such a good diplomat, Potter?" Blaise asked dryly as the four teens walked towards WWW.

Harry smiled. "Probably since a few minutes ago. I just figured I wanted to get us all out of there as soon as possible so that, one, Draco couldn't kill us, and two, so we didn't have to see Narcissa get all lovey-dovey over her 'brilliant little baby.' I wasn't keen on listening to that…"

While Missy and Leah laughed, Blaise merely nodded sympathetically. He had once been subjected to watching as Draco was lavished with attention and compliments by his family. Not a pleasant experience.

--scene break!!--

"BECKY!!" Leah and Missy squealed as they ran towards their sister and flung their arms around her. Harry and Blaise glanced at one another and shrugged. 'Girls are _weird_' they both thought.

"Hey guys! How've you been?" Becky asked as she hugged both girls tightly.

"Pretty good. People talk so funny here…Yesterday, I totally couldn't understand what one of my professors was saying, and all I could do was look around as everyone else was taking notes. I decided that I needed to buy a Quik Quill for situations like that, so here I am!" Leah joked.

"Yeah, sometimes customers don't get what I'm telling them, and it can get a tad annoying sometimes. So, Blaise, it's nice to meet you when you're all grown up. Seems you survived the dismal caretaking of my two sisters." All four students jumped at the abrupt change in subject. As Blaise got introduced to Becky again, Leah waved and began searching the shelves for something to help with her note-taking while Harry searched for something to show Hermione that wouldn't actually hurt her.

The short visit culminated with a dramatic entrance by the dynamic duo (the Weasley twins) and the subsequent running out of the store by Missy and Leah, who were a little creeped out by Fred and George's eagerness to show the two girls some of their more "top-secret" items.

--scene break--

"I don't know if I'm supposed to grateful to you four or incredibly annoyed. Which do you think is the best move?" Draco asked sarcastically from his place on the floor of the common room.

"Oh, surely it has to be grateful! You got to talk to Mommie Dearest, didn't you?" Leah laughed from her position on the couch as she watched Hermione determinedly grab another quill and begin her drawing on Harry's spare parchment for the fourth time.

Missy laughed at Leah's joke as Blaise snorted and Harry chuckled softly. Draco looked between all of them and said, "I don't understand what's so funny. What is it?"

"Mommie Dearest is a book by Christina Crawford about her abusive, alcoholic mother Joan Crawford, who was a famous actress in America. When Leah teases our mom, she calls her mommie dearest, because our mom cracked up the first time Leah called her that." Missy answered lazily as she turned the page in her book.

"Oohhhhh….I think I understand." Draco muttered, then he shrugged and sat up, pulled a book over, and began flipping through it.

Leah peeked over at the chessboard where Harry and Ron sat, staring intently at the board. Finally, Ron ordered a piece to move and Harry sighed with relief.

After a few minutes, the silence became oppressive, so Leah began thinking about what to say when she noticed something that made her speechless. Hermione, obviously through with playing with the quills (leaving behind many splotches and puddles of ink), had started climbing up Draco as he sat on the ground. For some unfathomable reason, Draco was simply ignoring the girl who was slowly pulling herself up his back and continued to read. Soon, Leah was joined in watching this strange series of events by Missy, who had put her book aside, and Blaise, who seemed to be having trouble not laughing out loud. The three watched as Draco made not a single noise, even when Hermione pulled on the back of the collar of his shirt and held onto his hair for support. Leah was amazed. Not even a grunt of protest or pain! Draco, she had decided, was her hero.

"Hermione? What on earth are you doing?" The silence was interrupted by Ron's bemused comment, along with Harry's snort of laughter, which seemed to be the catalyst to Blaise cracking up and Missy starting to shake with silent laughter.

"I'm, oof, trying to get, oof, to the top!" Hermione proclaimed as she pulled herself up another inch, Draco only shifting his shoulder slightly when the little girl's nail dug in a little too painfully.

"The top of what?" Ron asked.

"Of Draco, of course! Isn't that obvious?" Hermione grunted as she kicked on leg over Draco's shoulder, not noticing him flinch a little to block the offending foot from hitting him in the face.

"Uh…Malfoy, you know you could have said something…" Harry trailed off as Draco finally looked up, a grin quite apparent on his face. Nobody in the room didn't notice the slightly hysterical look on his face as Hermione dug her hand into his hair to pull herself up more.

"It's—OW— okay, Potter. It doesn't –OW—hurt too much." Draco then put the book down, grabbed Hermione's fists in his hands and then carefully extracted them from his hair before pulling her the rest of the way up.

"YAY! I made it! Thanks, Draco!" Hermione giggled as she immediately wrapped her arms around the boy's head and squeezed lightly.

"Eheh…no problem…"Draco picked up the book again, ignoring the stunned looks on everyone's faces. Leah looked over at Missy and mouthed, _aw! How cute! He's being so nice!_

Missy smiled and mouthed back, _Good thing you still have that camera on, right?_

Leah merely grinned, and went back to reading her exceedingly boring history textbook.

--scene break--

A few days later, Blaise and Missy exulted in the silence that Leah and Draco had left behind. According to Leah, she and Draco were going to go bother Snape until he gave them a detention, simply for the fun of it. "A.K.A. they're bored," thought Missy. "You think they could think of something productive to do…though if they just told Snape they wanted to help out, he'd probably put them straight to work…"

"What are you reading?" Missy jumped when Blaise's voice broke her reverie. She held up the book. "You're voluntarily reading Shakespeare?" Blaise asked, astonishment clearly in his voice.

"Er…well, not exactly. Leah and I decided when we joined the Wizarding World that we wanted to also work on our studies from the Muggle World. So right now we're doing all of our classwork for both Hogwarts and a regular high school by correspondence. This is for my English class."

"Oh…wait, you have to learn English?"

"Yeah, as a study of the language. We also learn mathematics of all levels, sciences like biology and physics, history of the world and just the US, psychology, Latin, Spanish, and one arts class. It isn't that bad," Missy said after she saw the horrified look on Blaise's face. "It's either this or summer school, and Leah and I like having our summers mostly free. We do have tutors during the summer that come to our house every week and go over our school work and prep for the next year. It actually can be really interesting to learn about stuff that has absolutely nothing to do with the Wizarding World. And we can still function in the Muggle World and go to college there if we want to."

"Isn't it a lot of work?"

"Yes, but our tutors understand that we are doing two work loads, so deadlines are a thing of the past. But during school vacations, we usually work with our tutors for most of the time."

"Ouch."

"Nah, it's cool. They're really nice, so we have fun."

"Merlin, I feel like there wouldn't be enough time for anything."

"Time for what?"

"Time to see the world in a grain of sand and heaven in a wildflower. To hold infinity in the palm of your hand and eternity for an hour."

Missy paused, and then asked, "Ralph Waldo Emerson?"

Blaise grinned. "Nah…William Blake."

"You read Muggle poetry?" Missy asked, surprised.

Sighing, Blaise shifted and muttered, "When something is as well written as that, I read everything. Especially since it describes my feelings better than I ever could."

Missy tilted her head, confused. "What do you mean?"

Blaise flushed, then fidgeted uncomfortably. Missy waited. "Uh…I don't think I'm able to explain it very well…"

Missy asked, "Why not?"

"Well, I'd rather wait for a little bit before I…uh…" Blaise gulped, then continued. "You see, some—poems—help me think and understand what I'm, uh, feeling, and so…yeah."

"Like what?" Missy didn't notice the blush grow on Blaise's face as he struggled to think of a way to get off the subject.

"Um, I guess I like a few of Edgar Allan Poe's poems, but I also like some other stuff."

"Okay…Blaise, I don't think I'm following what you're trying to tell me." Missy stated. She shrugged. "I'm a tad oblivious sometimes."

"I noticed."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Well, remember when I was a kid and I was telling you that I liked you?"

"Yeah…"

"Well, I kinda am trying to say that now, but I don't mean it in the way you think I mean it…"

"Blaise, are you trying to tell me that you like—"

"GUYS! SAVE ME!" Missy and Blaise jumped, both blushing, as Draco dragged himself into the room, Leah piggyback-riding him with the biggest grin on her face. Draco gasped again, and shouted, "SAVE M—mmph—!" only to be interrupted when Leah slapped her hand over his mouth.

"Oh no! We interrupted something, didn't we!" Leah jumped off Draco's back, then began apologizing as both Missy and Blaise shook their heads and denied any interruption.

"I'm sorry! We'll leave now, okay? Pretend we never appeared! Go on!" Leah shouted as she dragged Draco out the door, leaving Missy and Blaise looking completely confused.

After a moment of silence, Blaise looked over at Missy and asked wryly, "Are you sure you two are related?"

Missy laughed. "I think so. But we like to say she was dropped on her head when she was little, if only to explain away her weirdness."

Blaise snorted, then sat back to continue reading, content with his progress. Missy did so as well, after seeing the small smile on Blaise's face as he looked over at her and blushed.

--Scene break--

"Merlin I am ready for you two to be children!" Draco breathed as he and Leah trotted down the corridor. "All you do is start trouble! Why did we have to leave?"

Leah stopped walking, spun in a circle, squealed loudly, and then proceeded to throw her arms around Draco's neck and squeal again. "I knew it! I KNEW she liked him! God, I am BRILLIANT!" Leah danced around in a circle and then turned on Draco, who was standing there dumbfounded. "Aren't they just the CUTEST couple!? This is fantastic! Oooooh, I am SO psyched for this!"

"Uh…I really don't think I'm following your one-sided conversation…" Draco said, utterly confused.

"Missy likes Blaise. Blaise likes Missy. It's the perfect equation!" Leah squealed, clapping her hands together excitedly. "I knew I was brilliant to leave them alone together! I just wish we hadn't interrupted them! Who knows if they've actually confessed or anything! I might just have to do it for them, you know."

"Wait, confess _what_? I don't get it!"

Leah looked over at Draco, saw that he was serious, and merely said, "Boys. Are. Oblivious." Here she sighed. "No wonder I don't have a boyfriend." Leah took off again towards Ron, Harry, and Hermione's dorm, clearly intent on eating dinner with them, as Draco followed her asking, "What on earth does _that_ have to do with leaving Missy and Blaise alone?…Leah?…Leah! Answer me! Wait up!"

--scene break--

A couple days later…

Snape stood in the doorway of the dorm, waiting as Leah and Missy finished scribbling down tidbits of information into their journal. Once they finished, he handed them the two vials of dark purple potion, quickly informing them that they should take the potions soon as breakfast would be starting directly. Leah grabbed her vial, flipped her long braid over one shoulder, turned to Draco and Blaise, said, "If you have any trouble with us, just check the journal!" and then she gulped down the potion. Missy merely stated, "Remember to put our beds in the same room, or else you'll never get us to go to sleep." Then she stood up, brushed the front of her purple shirt nervously, and also sucked down the potion. The three males watched silently as the two girls woozily stumbled a little, and then suddenly shrunk before their eyes.

When two identical young girls stared up at the three adults in wonder and then when the little girl with the braid slipped her hand into her sister's and began crying, they knew they were in for a long six weeks.

What did you think? Was it good?

Please REVIEW! I need feedback...

Thanks to TamX2 for beta-ing...

Much love,

MWAH,

libaka


	14. Chapter 13: All The Raindrops

Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns Harry Potter and I based the fic off of IcyPanther's Parenting Class. (With her permission!). Whoa, I haven't read that story in almost 4 years!

Hey all! Sorry I haven't updated in almost a year. I can't believe I put the story to the side. I will do my best to stay on top of things and write!

It has been a tough year for me, with medical issues and college, though I know that that is not an excuse.

As always, thank you to Tamx2 for beta-ing. You have been there for me through thick and thin. Don't know what I would do without you!

CHAPTER 13: All the Raindrops

Snape, Blaise, and Draco stood dumbfounded as Leah began wailing. 'What do we do? Why is she crying?!' Suddenly, Missy stomped her foot and shouted, "Explain yourself! Have you kidnapped us? Give us back to our parents!" When no one responded, Missy huffed and stated, "I don't like you!"

As Blaise began laughing, Draco cleared his throat and said, "Hi guys! My name's Draco Malfoy! Apparently you don't remember your parents dropping you off here last night! Well, you two have been invited to participate in a camp for gifted children! You'll be here for six weeks and Blaise and I get to take care of you! We'll show you around and introduce you to the other participants. While you are here, you get to learn what it is like to be a teenager in modern Wizarding Society!"

Silence reigned as the twins took in this new information. As Leah quietly wiped her tears away, Missy crossed her arms and pointed out, "There is no such thing as magic, dummy! That only happens in fairy tales!"

The three adults paled as they realized one vital thing that the girls had forgotten to mention: as kids, they didn't know magic existed.

"But, but your mom's a witch!" Draco blurted, flabbergasted. "So is your older sister! You attend Sleepy Hollow's School for Gifted Youngsters!"

Leah looked up and asked innocently, "We learn magic at Sleepy Hollow's? But all we're doing is learning to read. And write. And count. And what the colors are. Guess what! I can count to thirty!" Here she grinned, waiting for the adults to praise her and generally think that she's brilliant.

"Well, _I_ can count to fifty! And I know how write my name better than you do!" Missy stamped her foot again.

As the two little girls began their bickering, Snape sighed and made a decision. "All right girls! That's enough! Stop bickering! You're six years old and know better than that!" Blaise and Draco watched in shock as the two girls immediately stopped and muttered, "Yes sir."

Snape continued, "Now, you have been offered this amazing opportunity, and must show some decorum. Please follow me. We are going to the Headmaster's office to resolve this misunderstanding."

Draco and Blaise could only watch as the two girls nodded quickly and ran after Snape.

"How does he do it? Not only can he intimidate students, he can get control over crazy pipsqueaks!" Draco muttered as he took off after Snape. Blaise only shrugged and followed, hoping against hope that the girls would calm down over the day.

-----Scene break----

"Ah…how…interesting. So you girls don't think that magic exists, eh?" The Headmaster said softly as the two girls shook their heads. "How to resolve this. This is quite unexpected. Even Miss Granger took it better than these two have."

A quiet voice broke his mumbling. "Um…sir, who is Miss Granger?" The adults looked down at Leah, who was sitting quietly in an enormous armchair. "I mean, I don't even know who she is, how can I be compared to her?"

Draco chuckled. "Well, let's just say that she is the most literal and clear-headed little kid in the world."

"Oh. Can I meet her?" Leah smiled, sincerely interested.

"Oh, that might work. Severus, would you please find Miss Granger and bring her here, along with Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley?"

"Sir they are at breakfast right now, perhaps we should-"

"Breakfast?! I'm hungry too. Who cares if magic exists, I want to eat!" Missy exclaimed, Leah nodding dutifully by her side.

"Er…perhaps we can do that as well…" Dumbledore muttered, flabbergasted about the difference in personality between Little Missy and Big Missy.

"Why don't Draco and I bring Leah and Missy downstairs and introduce them then? That way they can eat too." Blaise asked.

"Splendid idea! Simply splendid. Go along children, please stay with your caretakers." Dumbledore herded the four out of the room. As soon as the door was shut, he turned to Snape to ask, "How well do you get along with them?"

"With who, sir?"

"With the Pasline children. Both Blaise and Draco were surprised enough to lower their Occulmency shields. They thought loudly enough about you that it hurt my ears. How, rather why, do you get on so well with them?"

Snape stalled, "I'm not sure what you mean sir. I treat all children the same and get the same reaction back. The girls were simply listening to authority the way every child should."

-scene break!!!-

outside of the headmaster's office…

"Um…your name is Draco, right?" Draco looked down at the two girls, surprised that Leah had been the one to initiate the conversation. She was so shy as a kid!

"Yes, my name is Draco. This is Blaise. We're both seventeen years of age. And we're British."

"I knew I liked you guys! You're British?! Oh my gosh, I'm so excited!" Leah squealed and clapped her hands together. "This is my second time coming to England! I've always wanted to live here too, but mommy says that the time isn't right. Our older sister Becky is going to a new school in a year or so, and Mommy said something about not wanting to settle for less. I didn't really get it…" Here, Leah smiled happily, grabbed Draco's hand, and swung her arm softly, as if she didn't have a care in the world.

"Well, I'm hungry! Can we go now?" Missy whined. Suddenly a loud growl emitted from her stomach. Her blush was enough to make the other three start laughing.

Finally, Blaise answered, "Of course. Let's go introduce you to some bona fide British children."

As they walked down the hall, Missy asked, "What does bona fide mean?"

-scene break-

Unfortunately, by the time the kids got to the Great Hall, most of the other children had made their way to classes. Draco ran to catch Harry, Ron, and Hermione before they got to class while Blaise helped the girls sit down at the table and find something to eat. He discovered just how picky children can be when they want to. Leah carefully buttered her toast until it was covered with a thin layer of butter. Missy wouldn't drink the pumpkin juice, stating that it was "dessert juice," and that she would only have milk at breakfast time. Leah happily followed her lead. Blaise decided he was in for a hard month or so with these kids—they were like Hermione squared, minus the pronunciation-fixing.

Draco waved Blaise over when he entered the Great Hall with Harry, Ron, and Hermione. "We have GOT to introduce the girls to Hermione. It may just save our lives." Blaise looked at Draco like he was crazy until Hermione began talking.

"Hi! I'm Hermione. I'm also from a family that does not believe in magic, but logically when you think about it magic must exist because think of all the impossible things that occur daily around the world and there is no explanation for them aside from magic. For instance, how we interpret color in our everyday lives when color does not actually exist as a physical property. Or how every snowflake is different. Or how radio waves travel and carry sound without being distorted. Or how on earth we can eat hotdogs without getting sick. Or why writing on post-it notes is so addicting? Or—"

"I like you." Leah blurted as Hermione droned. "You're interesting. Want to be friends?"

Hermione beamed. "Yes! You're nice. How did you get your hair to braid like that?"

Leah pulled Missy over to Hermione and the three began talking about anything that came to mind. Draco and Blaise gave relieved sighs and grinned at Harry and Ron, who looked a little hassled by Hermione's overflowing intelligence.

Blaise looked at their faces and muttered, "Trust me, she isn't as bad as she could be. Try having to deal with two of her." Harry and Ron laughed as Leah proceeded to drag Hermione to the breakfast table with one hand and tow Missy with her other hand. Missy seemed slightly disgruntled to have her bossy role taken over, but also seemed to enjoy being able to ignore Hermione as she ate her breakfast.

---SCENE BREAK-----

Draco stared down at Hermione and asked Blaise "Wait, how did this happen?" Blaise shrugged. Ron looked over at them and said, "Shouldn't it be Harry asking that? He's the one stuck with the twins."

Leah and Missy had decided that they wanted Harry to take them to the bathroom. Not Draco or Blaise, but Harry. Thus, Ron was left with Blaise, Draco, and Hermione to go to class while Harry tried to find a girl's bathroom that wasn't haunted. Unfortunately, this meant that Hermione wanted to ask Draco and Blaise what they knew about Leah and Missy, because she wanted to know more about them. Fortunately, it meant they didn't have to deal with Leah and Missy's frantic reaction to their first encounter with a ghost as they made their way back to class after finding the bathroom.

"OH MY GOD!!! Missy it's a ghost!" Leah yelped as she grabbed Harry's leg and tried to run away. Missy bravely stood her ground and shouted "EVIL SPIRIT BE GONE" before realizing that it didn't work like in the television shows and running back to hide behind Harry's other leg. Harry just shook his head and whimpered, "Why me?"

"Good God, Mister Potter, who on earth are these little children? Why are they shouting so?" The Bloody Baron thundered as he made his way down the hallway towards the group, emanating cold air before him. The Baron stared down at the children, a curious expression on his gray face.

Harry immediately smiled painfully at the Baron and replied, "I'm sorry sir, but they've never seen a ghost before. I don't believe they knew they existed." He reached down and pulled Leah off of his leg before grabbing Missy's hand and then continued. "Girls, this is one of the ghosts of Hogwarts, the school we are at right now. Yes, ghosts are real, and no, you can't banish them using Sailor powers. This is the Bloody—"

"Hello children, I am Lord Edmund de Willsey, Baron of Edinborough. It is a pleasure to meet such energetic young ladies as yourselves." Harry's jaw dropped at the Baron's cordial address to the girls.

Leah and Missy looked at each other, then at the Baron, then back at each other. They awkwardly smoothed their hair and clothes and looked up at the Baron. "It is very nice to meet you sir. Please excuse our um…, shouting sir, we were um…. Surprised by your presence." Missy beamed at Harry after finishing her statement.

"May I ask what you two lovely young ladies are called, so that I can address you properly in the future?" The Baron patiently waited for the girls to answer as they looked back and forth and gestured at each other to answer him.

"Um, I'm Leah Pasline and this is my twin sister Melissa Pasline, but she likes to be called Missy. We're six!" Leah smiled and held up five little fingers to show the Baron, who chuckled at her announcement.

"Very good to know young lady. Well I must be off, I promised the Fat Friar that I would join him for a late breakfast, seeing as he had his morning prayers today. Good day!" The Baron whisked away, flying above the three through the ceiling.

Leah said, "Harry, are there other ghosts at the school?" Harry nodded yes. "They don't…you know, _haunt_ people do they?"

Harry laughed. "No, they don't. You don't have to worry about that."

Draco and Blaise were both ecstatic that they had missed having to deal with that introduction and incredibly let down that Harry did not get it on tape.

----Scene Break----

Three days later, after the girls have adjusted to being away from home and at the castle…..

"Harry, what is a poltergeist?" Leah asked as she walked down the hall between Draco and Harry. Draco was flipping through his notes for Defense and muttering under his breath in French, causing Leah to think he had lost his marbles.

"Why do you ask?"

Leah shrugged. "I heard some of the older girls talking about one earlier today in the bathroom. They were complaining about the poltergeist making them wet. Are poltergeists Wizarding sprinklers?"

Harry struggled to hide his amusement. "Um, not quite. Though they can act like one sometimes! Poltergeists are pretty much the physical embodiment of disorder. They play pranks on people and can be invisible or tangible. Our resident poltergeist is a big pain in the butt."

"DID SOMEONE SAY MY NAME????" Peeves thundered as he appeared out of nowhere. Leah, Missy, and Hermione began screaming while the four boys just silently begged Peeves to go bug Mrs. Norris. Peeves shook his belled shoes at them and started to throw balloons filled with shaving cream at the group, laughing manically as the girls continued screaming and the boys swatted the balloons away with spells.

Suddenly, a balloon slammed into Peeves' face. "Go away you big bully!" Leah yelled, shaking her little fist imperiously at the stunned poltergeist, shaving cream splattered across his face and garish hat.

"Yeah!" Missy and Hermione began throwing the balloons back at Peeves as he bellowed nasty things at them and flew back down the hall, scattering suits of armor as he went.

"Ha!" The three girls shouted, then they began to giggle. Leah reached up and grabbed Draco's hand, saying, "He reminds me of that great big bully from kindergarten! We sure showed him!"

Missy giggled as she jumped up and down excitedly. "That was great! We should do that again!" The boys quickly began shaking their heads and repeating "NO! You can't do that, you'll get in trouble!"

Missy turned to Leah and asked, "Didn't you punch the bully from kindergarten though? You didn't throw balloons at him…."

Leah nodded and beamed. "Yeah! That was fun."

Draco and Blaise exchanged horrified glances. "You punched a guy? In kindergarten??"

"Yup! Mommy taught us how!" Leah giggled.

Missy nodded and added, "Mommy is a black belt!"

Harry, Ron, Draco, and Blaise looked at each other and all thought, "So that's where they get the crazy…" Hermione, of course, wanted to know what style their mom had her black belt in, as _her_ father was a triple black belt and super smart and did they know he was a dentist as well as a super hero with ninja powers?

----Scene break---

"We've got to get to potions," Blaise said at breakfast the next day as the group chatted with Terry and Ernie who were struggling to get Hannah to finish her milk. "Snape will murder us if we skip another class." Draco and Blaise had missed most of their classes the day Leah and Missy became children because they had spent it introducing the girls to the Wizarding world and then helping them to become fast friends with Hermione. Snape was not pleased but had taken their excuse pretty well.

Harry and Ron immediately stood up and grabbed their bags. "Yeah, we'll head over with you guys. Hermione would throw a fit if we separate her from the twins." Hermione stuck out her tongue at the boys' laughter as she linked arms with Missy on one side and Leah on the other. The three girls typically spent most of the day with each other, entertaining themselves enough that the boys were practically the best students of their year, they had so much free time.

Unfortunately, Potions was not going to be an easy class for them today. "Quiet down class." Snape said as he swooped into the room. "Today we will be working on the Ruach (1) Potion. This potion has properties that increase not only physical strength but also mental and emotional strength. It is often used as a psychiatric tool to help a patient be strong enough to face fears and the problems in their life head on. It is not permanent, and is not addictive—the patient only uses this potion to face hard situations. The more it is used, the less effective, so it must be taken wisely and with consideration. It contains very simple ingredients, but the mixing is complex. You must focus.

In order to make it possible for you to focus, I have arranged a room for the children to play in until you are finished." Snape waved all the young children over to him and stared down at them haughtily. "You will all follow me. Say good bye to your caretakers now." A chorus of goodbyes followed the children from the room as the students began setting up their cauldrons.

Draco jumped as Harry dropped his cauldron on the workbench beside him. Ron followed him over and Blaise shrugged as Harry and Ron began setting out their supplies. Ron looked up at the two Slytherins and said, "Trust me, you do not want Harry and I working on this by ourselves. When Hermione is here she keeps an eye on us. We'll explode something otherwise."

Draco shuddered and replied, "Fine, just don't rush through it. Go slow and read ALL of the directions." Ron and Harry nodded.

Two hours later….

"We're done!" Ron and Harry highfived as Draco startled awake.

"Took you long enough," Blaise muttered, shutting his book and putting it in his bag. "Missy, Hermione, and Leah will have torn the room apart and driven Snape mad by now." The four boys collected the last of their things and closed the classroom door behind them as they strode down the hall to the room where the children were playing.

Blaise paused outside of the door, his hand resting on the doorknob. "Do you hear that?" The others looked around, listening intensely. "It sounds like singing."

They all shrugged and pushed open the door. Their jaws dropped at the sight before them. The three girls were dancing around Snape, throwing their arms in the air as he shook his head at them and singing at the tops of their lungs: "If all the raindrops were lemondrops and gumdrops, oh what a rain it would be! Standing outside with my mouth open wide, ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah, if all the raindrops were lemondrops and gumdrops, oh what a rain it would be!" The singing continued, the girls kept dancing, Snape stayed standing the middle refusing to pick them up, and the boys continued standing at the door astounded.

Finally Snape relented and picked up Leah and Hermione, one in each arm, and began doing an awkward little dance, struggling to hide his grin as the girls continued singing, laughing as the professor bounced them up and down and hummed along with them. Missy kept laughing and dancing and then shouted, "Me too, me too!" and Snape put down Hermione and Leah to pick her up and give her a turn.

Draco could not hold in his laughter anymore and guffawed, startling Snape and the girls. Snape paled dramatically as the girls shrieked and ran over to greet their caregivers. Draco kept laughing while the other boys stiffly patted the girls on their heads and told them to get their things. Snape eventually cleared his throat loudly, smoothed his robes, and said gruffly, "I trust that this will not leave this room."

Harry, Ron, and Blaise said in unison, "What won't leave this room? We didn't see anything." They turned and bolted from the room, leaving Draco to wheeze, "Yes, of course not Uncle Sev, we won't say a word" and pull the girls from the room as they shouted their farewells to the embarrassed professor.

The only thing Draco could say when the group had reached the dorms was, "I always knew he liked children."

The other three boys only nodded and trusted that by morning they would forget the sight of their most fearsome professor playing with the children and honestly enjoying himself.

----SCENE BREAK----

Of course, as always, bath time does become an issue with rambunctious six year olds. Draco and Blaise had been putting it off, trying not to mention it and hoping that nobody would notice, but after Ron of all people said that the girls needed a bath and it wouldn't be _that_ bad, they decided that they would have to bring it up.

"So, girls, when do you like to take your baths?" Draco winced as Blaise asked the question that he feared the most.

Leah and Missy looked up from their coloring books that Becky had sent up when she heard they were children and grinned. "Before bedtime! But we can do it by ourselves. No boys allowed!" And thus the rules were set.

Draco and Blaise set up the bathroom with fluffy towels, sweet smelling soaps that wouldn't hurt the eyes, and water that would never cool or get dirty for the girls as they ran around singing their "bathtime song." The boys were used to the songs, since apparently the girls had songs for everything, including brushing their teeth. As soon as the girls went into the bathroom, the boys relaxed. Finally! Peace and quiet for a few minutes. Oh, how wrong they were.

Draco worked furiously on his essay, knowing that he probably didn't have as much time as he thought he did and that meant he had to hurry. No more staying up until the wee hours of the morning working on homework that he should have been doing instead of playing with the girls! He was going to be responsible!

Blaise flipped through his essay as he proofread it, keeping one ear open listening to the girls giggle away in the bathroom. He could hear splashing around and Missy telling Leah to "sit still" while she shampoo-ed her hair. Suddenly, there was a huge scream from the bathroom and Missy came running out, streaming water everywhere as she bellowed her dismay to the world. "She SPLASHED me!!! I'm really wet! And I was washing her hair too! Get me unwet!" Missy pulled at Blaise's arm while she glared back into the bathroom, where Leah's soapy head peeked up from the tub, laughter echoing around the tiled room.

Draco immediately stood up and accio-ed a towel, wrapping it around Missy as she stomped her foot. Blaise let Draco dry her a bit as he pushed all his work away from the edge of the table and from Missy's soaked clothes. Draco patted Missy sympathetically on the head and said, "Here that should help a bit. I'll do a spell to dry you off too. Blaise, do you remember the movement for the spell?"

Both Draco and Blaise stared as Missy jumped and yelped, "I'll go back in now!"and ran back into the bathroom with the towel. They heard her tell Leah loudly, "No more splashing or I'll make Becky magic trick you again!" Obviously, the threat worked because Leah settled down and bathtime continued in silence. Draco and Blaise were dying to know what Becky had done to Leah, but knew better than to ask the girls. Discreetly, Blaise scribbled out a note to Becky, asking her why that threat would work so well and could she let them know what she did, so they could use it on Leah and Missy?

Late that night, after the girls had gone to bed, Draco started when there was a tap on the window. Blaise jumped up and opened the window to reveal Becky's owl, with a letter attached to its leg. "Thanks, no need to wait for a response," Blaise said as he untied the letter and settled back into his chair. The two boys held their breaths as Blaise opened the letter. What was Becky's secret?

Laughter erupted from Blaise's throat as he read the letter. At Draco's raised eyebrow, Blaise passed over the letter, chuckling merrily.

_Blaise—_

_It's not that big a secret. All kids practice spells on their baby sisters, right? Well, Mom didn't want the twins to know about magic yet in case they blabbed to their Muggle friends, so whenever I did accidental magic we called it a magic trick or something like that. Unfortunately, I once got quite annoyed with Leah after I caught her eavesdropping on me and my friends after school. To get her back for laughing at us and to teach her not to do it again, I whipped out my wand and did a spell on her. Not only was she horrified at first, but we couldn't undo it for a while and it had to go away on its own. She couldn't go to school, and in kindergarten she hated missing school because she would compete with the class bully for the best Lego castle during building time. It probably traumatized her –laugh-_

_Just tell the girls you will do a magic trick on them that won't go away and they will stop being annoying. They both learned their lesson—never let someone cast a magic trick (read: spell) on you when they don't know what they're doing _

_Good Luck~Becky_

_P.S. The spell I used? I gave my baby sister fox ears. She looked very cute with these huge, bright orange ears sticking out of her head!_

Author's note:

Spirit, related to strength, in Hebrew

I hope that this was worth the wait! I will try to update soon. We are nearing the end!


End file.
